Qui ne risque rien
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - À l'école, tout le monde désire le professeur Stark, mais il ne semble pas intéressé. Quand Loki emploie les grands moyens pour arriver à ses fins, il apprend que l'objet de ses désirs n'est pas exactement ce qu'il semble être. Le professeur a un secret qui pourrait ruiner sa réputation. Loki pourra-t-il faire face ? FrostIron. UA. D/s.
1. Chapter 1

_N/T : Ceci est la traduction de _Nothing Ventured_ d'iswyn, dont vous pouvez lire la version originale sur Ao3. Que dire ? Je lis rarement d'UA. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai lu celui-ci. Enfin si, j'en ai une petite idée. Mon ange gardien s'appelle Perversité. Et je ne le regrette pas. Vraiment pas. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu quelque chose d'aussi bien écrit et d'aussi chaud. Depuis _Lessons,_ en fait. Un petit avertissement, quand même, pour appuyer celui de l'auteur. Cette histoire met en scène une relation entre un élève et son professeur. L'élève en question est majeur, consentant et entreprenant mais je comprendrais tout à fait que ce genre de relation gêne certaines d'entre vous. Si, en dépit de tout, vous souhaitez vous lancer, bonne lecture, des éponges vous attendent en fin de chapitre._

* * *

**N/A: Bon, alors ça va finir en pwp éhonté, principalement du D/s. Pourquoi est-ce que j'écris toujours du D/s avec ces deux là ? Je n'ai littéralement jamais fait ça avant...**

**Je n'ai rien contre les femmes, les militaires, les enseignants du primaire, ou n'importe qui d'autre. Oh, juste au cas où ce ne serait pas évident : non, ce n'est pas bien qu'un professeur couche avec un étudiant. Je sais cela. C'est pourquoi ceci est une fiction. Les personnages se comportent mal.**

* * *

Le professeur Stark était un peu comme le mont Everest.

Il était plus stimulant que la plupart des autres étudiants que Loki pouvait côtoyer. Il était absolument magnifique. Il était une merveille de la nature. Il était plus qu'un peu intimidant.

Et tout le monde voulait le gravir.

Pourtant, ils échouaient tous. Les filles minaudaient avec leurs jupes trop courtes et tentaient le « j'ai laissé tomber quelque chose juste devant votre bureau, Professeur ». Plus d'une avait tenté de le « convaincre » d'augmenter leur note. Les gars n'étaient généralement pas beaucoup plus subtils. Trop de boutons de chemise défaits, de jeans serrés, et de « désolé, j'ai accidentellement touché vos fesses ». Ouais, trop subtil.

Voir ça gonflait vraiment Loki.

Ils étaient tous si jeunes et pathétiques. Ils voulaient désespérément quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir - certains d'entre eux simplement parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir. Mais le professeur Stark avait une réputation. Il n'entretenait pas de relation. C'était un génie qui avait déposé une douzaine de brevets et qui avait probablement beaucoup d'argent. Et il était absolument intouchable. L'année précédente, la traînée, euh, la reine de la classe, Christine, avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Elle avait abandonné après seulement un mois, déclarant qu'il était « totalement asexué ».

Parce que bien sûr, même les gays la désiraient, non ? Beurk.

Peu importe à quel point chacun d'entre eux désirait le professeur Stark, cela revenait toujours à gravir le mont Everest. Cela demanderait beaucoup de temps, d'efforts et de patience. Cela nécessiterait attention et détermination. Cela exigerait une volonté à toute épreuve.

Loki décida donc qu'il serait Sir Edmund Hillary. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait à faire, et peu importe combien de temps cela prendrait, il aurait le professeur Stark.

Natasha crut que c'était un jeu quand il lui dit ce qu'il voulait. C'était un peu curieux, étant donné que c'était leur refus de la course à la popularité qui les avait rapprochés au lycée. Ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, et avaient fini par être attirés l'un par l'autre. Elle avait déjà vu Loki déterminé avant. Loki obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas prêt à accepter moins.

« Allez, Loki. C'est ridicule. Le professeur Stark ne couche avec personne, encore moins avec un élève. »

« Comment sais-tu qu'il ne couche avec personne ? »

Natasha se figea.

« Tu as pensé à te le faire ? »

« Non », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Rien de ce genre. Clint m'a parié dix dollars qu'il s'envoyait le docteur Banner, alors j'ai passé un peu de temps à étudier le topo. »

Par « un peu de temps », Natasha voulait probablement dire quelques semaines. Loki ne se risquait pas à parier avec Natasha. Par contre, si sa chère et sournoise amie avait passé quelques semaines à suivre le professeur, peut-être pourrait-elle aider un peu.

« Tu l'as suivi chez lui ? »

« À ton avis ? »

« Et, bien sûr, il n'a pas touché Banner. »

« Non. Pas même pour une étreinte amicale. Ce sont deux hommes vraiment secrets, Loki. »

« C'est la conclusion à laquelle tu es arrivée à force de les suivre partout ? »

Natasha lui sourit. « C'est un fait qui te rend très heureux là, ne l'oublie pas. »

« En effet. » Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à exposer son plan. Elle en souligna les défauts et l'aida à peaufiner les détails. Quand ils eurent fini, même elle fut d'accord pour reconnaître que cela pourrait fonctionner. Elle avait toutefois encore des réserves.

« C'est quand même un peu fou, Loki. Je veux dire, tu prends énormément de risques. »

« Cela en vaut la peine. » Gagner valait toujours le coup. Toujours.

« Je l'espère... »

XxX

Ils firent tous les deux irruption dans la classe avec une demi heure d'avance, apparemment en grande conversation.

« ... Parce que j'étais fatigué de le voir inviter mes rancards à des sorties entre amis, Natasha. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Il quoi ? »

« Je ne plaisante pas. Le week-end dernier, il s'est pointé au restaurant, tu sais l'italien sur la dix-neuvième ? J'avais un _rendez-vous_, et il nous a invités tous les deux à jouer au billard et à boire une bière. »

Natasha tenta de retenir un rire très réel. « Cela ressemble tellement à ton frère. Mais tu lui as dit ? Je veux dire, ça a dû être un peu traumatisant. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel tout en ôtant la poussière de sa chaise et en déposant ses livres. « Ça va. Vraiment, Natasha, il méritait d'être un peu secoué. Il me connaît depuis toujours, et il ne s'en doutait pas ? Et en plus, c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de l'apprendre. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il fasse irruption dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit et soit à jamais traumatisé. »

« Je te l'accorde, Thor est un peu demeuré, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne te voie jamais faire l'amour. N'oublie pas de fermer la porte. »

« Voilà pourquoi je préfère fréquenter des hommes ayant leur propre appartement, Natasha. »

Elle éclata de rire, et ils laissèrent la conversation s'éteindre. Normal, le message était passé. Loki passa quelques minutes à sortir ostensiblement son matériel. Il posa ses devoirs sur le coin de la table, prépara papier et crayons. Il n'allait pas vérifier si le professeur Stark avait écouté.

Ça, c'était le travail de Natasha.

« Oh, salut Professeur Stark. Comment allez-vous ? »

La voix suave et mélodieuse de l'homme semblait distraite. Merde. « Hum ? Oh, très bien, Mlle Romanova. Et vous ? »

« Très bien. »

Loki attendit qu'il lui prête attention.

« M. Burison. »

Il leva brièvement les yeux et inclina la tête. « Professeur Stark. »

Qu'il soit damné s'il se comportait comme l'un de _ces _étudiants. Loki ne se prêtait pas aux minauderies, ni aux flirts pathétiques, ni à aucune minable tentative pour être sexy. Il n'y avait rien de moins sexy au monde qu'une personne dont l'objet de son affection l'ignorait complètement.

Le moment d'après, Natasha et lui échangèrent un regard, et son petit clin d'œil suffit à lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le sourire de son visage. Le professeur avait entendu. C'était un petit premier pas, mais s'il ne l'avait pas compris avant, il savait maintenant que Loki était ouvertement gay.

La prochaine étape serait un peu plus longue, et un peu plus difficile à franchir. Cela serait aussi un peu plus théâtral. Bon, rayez « un peu » dans les phrases précédentes, et vous seriez plus proche de la vérité.

Loki devrait faire semblant d'avoir du mal en physique.

Un vrai défi. La physique lui plaisait, et ne lui avait jamais posé trop de problèmes. Il ne voulait pas non plus que le professeur Stark pense qu'il était stupide, parce que stupide était le contraire de sexy. Autrement, pourquoi Loki tenterait-il de séduire l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il ait jamais rencontré ?

À contrecœur, il admit intérieurement que c'était probablement pourquoi les femmes aimaient tant son idiot de frère. Parce que, bon... Thor n'était pas vraiment un idiot. Associé au fait d'être ridiculement angélique et bâti comme un mannequin, cela donnait une bonne combinaison. Foutu Thor.

Pour se débattre en physique, il devait trouver une raison valable de prendre du retard. Il envisagea la maladie, mais ce n'était vraiment pas simple de feindre la maladie sans prendre de retard dans les autres matières. Ses autres cours étaient la clé. Compte tenu de sa moyenne, il ne serait pas difficile de convaincre les autorités de l'autoriser à suivre un programme plus que complet. C'était parfait. Sept matières supplémentaires dans un seul semestre, et il ne serait tout simplement plus en mesure de maintenir sa moyenne habituelle. Quand l'énorme quantité de travail l'obligerait à « zapper » quelque chose, ce serait la physique.

Natasha était toujours inquiète.

« Et s'il te recale, Loki ? Cela n'a jamais fonctionné pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Ils n'étaient pas moi. » Elle laissa alors tomber, lui offrant juste de temps en temps de faire une partie de son travail, au cas où il aurait changé d'avis.

Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas à quel point il était déterminé.

XxX

Étonnamment, ce ne fut qu'à mi-semestre que le professeur Stark l'interpella.

« ... Et ce sera à rendre pour le quatorze avec les devoirs qui figurent déjà au programme. Des questions ? Non ? Bien, alors vous pouvez sortir quelques minutes plus tôt ce soir. » Cinq minutes, pour être exact.

M. Stark n'était pas homme à s'étendre inutilement.

« Oh, Monsieur Burison ? Puis-je vous parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Natasha sourit et se pencha pour lui murmurer : « Tu peux recopier mon devoir et le rendre la prochaine fois. »

« Désolé, j'ai à faire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je te vois plus tard. » Elle se dirigea vers la porte, puis se retourna, se mordant la lèvre. Que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ? « Hé, Loki ? »

« Hum ? »

« Essaie de dormir cette nuit, hein ? Évite de rester debout toute la nuit pour essayer de rattraper ton retard. »

Voilà pourquoi elle était sa préférée entre toutes. Il souffla d'un ton irrité. « Vas-y, Natasha. J'ai déjà une mère. »

M. Stark rangeait ses affaires dans sa sacoche, mais la façon dont il s'arrêta en entendant les paroles de Natasha n'échappa pas à Loki. Intéressant.

Loki rassembla calmement ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son professeur. Il espérait avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui redoutait cette entrevue. Il craignait pourtant de marcher d'un pas trop allègre.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Professeur ? » Le professeur Stark referma sa sacoche et s'assit sur le bord de son bureau. Seigneur, cet homme était trop sexy pour leur bien à tous.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, M. Burison. Je suis inquiet pour vous pour ce semestre. »

Loki déglutit. C'était drôle, vraiment. C'était ce qu'il avait planifié. Il devait paraître en difficulté. Mais Loki n'avait, de toute sa vie, jamais connu d'échec scolaire. Qu'un professeur lui tienne ce genre de discours faisait partie de ses cauchemars d'enfant. Maintenant qu'il était dans cette position, il était terrifié.

« Que voulez-vous di... » Non, ça n'irait pas. Le professeur Stark n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Loki n'était pas stupide. « Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je sais. C'est juste que je... j'ai un programme un peu trop chargé ce semestre. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point - » Oh Seigneur, sa voix venait-elle juste de se fêler ? Il devait ressembler à un gamin.

« C'est bon. Vous pouvez encore le faire. Êtes-vous au moins à jour de vos lectures ? »

Loki hocha la tête en silence. Mieux valait ne pas laisser sa voix le lâcher à nouveau.

« Vous étiez dans ce fichu cours d'introduction qu'on m'avait confié l'an dernier. Je sais que vous savez ce que vous faites, et vous pouvez résoudre ce problème. Je vais vous donner un délai pour les devoirs. Remettez-les moi, et j'en tiendrai compte. »

Eh bien merde. Cela rendait les choses plus difficiles. L'homme voulait qu'il valide le cours ? Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que le professeur pouvait se montrer coulant. Jamais une personne détenant quelque autorité ne s'était montré sympa avec lui. C'était, comment dire... chaud. Le laxisme, c'était chaud ? C'était bizarre.

« Je vais essayer de me rattraper, Professeur. Vraiment. » Était-ce de la sincérité ? Putain.

« Vous êtes un bon élève. Vous pouvez gérer. Dites-moi juste régulièrement où vous en êtes, et je verrai ce que nous pouvons faire pour que vous vous en sortiez, d'accord ? »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

« Pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si vous passiez votre temps dans votre fraternité à boire de la bière et à jouer à la Xbox. Vous êtes le genre d'étudiant que nous voulons encourager, M. Burison. »

Il hocha faiblement la tête et sortit pour se retrouver face à Natasha, en embuscade dans sa voiture. Elle le ramenait, bien sûr. Il devait vraiment être paumé pour avoir oublié ça.

« Alors ? »

« Il m'a donné un délai pour les devoirs. »

« J'y crois pas ! Clint n'a pas validé son UV l'année dernière car il rendait ses devoirs en retard. »

« C'est parce qu'ils étaient rendus tard et _mauvais_, Natasha. Admets-le, ton copain est une bimbo. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'apprécie ? Il fait joli à mon bras. Ce que je dis, quand même, c'est que Stark n'aide pas ses étudiants. Il les laisse se planter. Excepté, apparemment, si ce sont des homos indécemment grands et sexy. »

Il se retint de sourire, dans le cas où le professeur Stark les verrait. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était un début.

XxX

Le mois suivant se déroula sans incident, et Loki mit un point d'honneur à rendre son devoir de physique le plus tard possible. Il fit en sorte qu'il ait l'air complètement raté, comme s'il l'avait fait à trois heures du matin, après une surdose de caféine. Il mit également un point d'honneur à attendre la fin du cours pour le remettre, et prit alors l'air embarrassé.

« Ce n'est pas mon meilleur travail, Professeur Stark. » Le professeur l'examina rapidement. Il était tellement sexy quand il faisait des choses comme étudier scrupuleusement un devoir de trois heures.

« Non, en effet. »

Loki tressaillit.

« Je déteste vous demander ceci, monsieur Burison, mais avez-vous envisagé d'abandonner et de reprendre le cours au prochain semestre ? Le professeur qui enseigne au printemps est un peu plus commode, et vous aurez sans doute un programme plus léger... Je vais oublier et prendre ça pour un non ? »

Loki avait presque commencé à hyperventiler en entendant la suggestion. Son père ne se montrait généralement pas trop sévère ou excessif, mais Loki ayant délibérément les yeux plus gros que le ventre et abandonnant ensuite ? Perdant quelques milliers de dollars pour un cours qu'il laissait tomber ? Ce n'était pas une chose acceptable pour Odin. Thor avait eu droit à un discours d'un quart d'heure quand il avait changé d'orientation. Il était frivole et irréfléchi, et il avait perdu presque tout un semestre qui devrait être compensé. Et Thor était le préféré de son père.

Il se ressaisit aussi vite que possible. « Je crains que l'échec ne soit pas une option dans ma famille, Professeur. »

« L'échec est... Bon, vous vous rendez compte que vous pourriez connaître un véritable échec si vous continuez, non ? Genre, un F sur votre relevé de notes ? Il y a de meilleures façons de faire. »

« Je peux rattraper pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving. »

« Personne ne le fait jamais. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis sûr que vous avez les meilleures intentions, mais je n'ai littéralement vu personne le faire en dix ans d'enseignement. »

« Je peux le faire. J'ai juste besoin de trouver un endroit pour étudier où mon idiot de frère ne puisse pas me trouver. Il passerait toute la semaine à essayer de me forcer à sortir voir du monde. » Le professeur se mit à rire, et Loki en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais remarqué la façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il riait. La façon dont un coin de sa bouche se relevait plus haut que l'autre... Oh. Cela devenait sérieux. Peut-être Loki devrait-il prendre du recul et réfléchir avant-

« Vous pouvez venir ici. Je vais avoir un peu de travail cette semaine, alors mon bureau sera ouvert. Vous pouvez vous installer ici et tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin sera à votre disposition. »

Oh Seigneur. Seul à l'école pendant une semaine avec le professeur.

« Vous êtes incroyable, Professeur ! »

« Hé là, rien d'extraordinaire. J'ai juste reconnu l'expression « mon père va être furieux contre moi » sur votre visage ». Il tapota l'épaule de Loki pour le réconforter. « Je suis sûr qu'il croit faire aussi bien que mon vieux l'a fait pour moi. C'est juste que, parfois, les parents ne voient pas tous les aspects du problème. »

Mon dieu. Pourrait-il être plus sexy ? Il protégeait Loki .

Loki n'avait jamais autant attendu le congé de Thanksgiving.

XxX

« Professeur ? » Loki se glissa dans le couloir sombre vers le bureau du professeur Stark. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le surprendre. Bien sûr, l'idée de surprendre le professeur à faire quelque chose d'inapproprié avait titillé son imagination. Il supposait quand même que le professeur Stark ne ferait probablement rien dans son bureau.

« Professeur Stark, vous êtes là ? »

La voix du professeur lui provint depuis la salle de reprographie. « Je suis là, M. Burison. Avancez et installez-vous dans mon bureau. Je prends juste quelques trucs et j'arrive. »

« D'accord, j'y vais. »

Il trouva des chaises supplémentaires dans le bureau, installa la sienne de manière à faire face au reste de la pièce, et commença à sortir son travail à faire. Ce qu'il avait fini était plutôt pathétique, mais il espérait que, peut-être, le gentil professeur trouverait le temps pour quelques cours particuliers.

Bien sûr, sa version mentale de ces cours particuliers n'allait pas l'aider pour ses devoirs.

Le professeur arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une pile de papiers. Il sourit largement à Loki. « Hé, regardez-vous. On dirait que vous avez enfin dormi la nuit dernière ! »

Loki sourit à cela. En fait, il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Un peu comme la nuit de Noël pour un enfant : quel cadeau ouvrirez-vous en premier ? Le professeur, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi. Ses yeux étaient légèrement injectés de sang et cernés. Il vint s'installer sur la chaise en face de Loki - pas à son bureau, nota Loki - et tressaillit légèrement quand il s'assit.

« Vous allez bien, professeur ? »

« Quoi ? » Était-ce de la nervosité dans les yeux du professeur ? Intéressant. « Très bien. Je vais bien. J'ai juste beaucoup à faire pendant les vacances. »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, Professeur. »

« C'est bon, monsieur Burison. Vous avez besoin d'un endroit autant que moi. Allez-y et pensez à mon bureau comme une version plus calme de chez vous. »

Sur ce, il retourna aux copies qu'il corrigeait. Il vérifia rapidement les unités, les erreurs de calcul et la myriade d'autres choses qui pourraient présenter des erreurs. Chaque copie ne lui prenait que quelques instants. Loki se demanda si ce génie savait à quel point il était sexy.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence appréciable. Une fois, le professeur partit chercher un café et en rapporta également un pour Loki. En boitant. Hum.

Une fois que Loki fut lancé, il trouva très facile de rattraper son retard. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son plan. En fait, il commençait à sembler peu probable que le plan fonctionne. Il serait difficile de s'offrir en échange d'un changement de A- à A +. Ce n'était probablement pas quelque chose qu'une personne normale ferait. S'il pensait qu'il pourrait avoir le sexe et le A +, il lui aurait sauté dessus il y a des siècles.

Le professeur était complètement plongé dans ses corrections car il n'avait pas remarqué que Loki l'observait comme un idiot. L'homme passa une main dans sa nuque et s'étira comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Quand sa main tira inconsciemment sur son col, Loki plissa les yeux. Des suçons ? Non, pas des suçons. Cela ressemblait à une série de petites ecchymoses sur le cou du professeur. Violets et verts, pas rouges. Des contusions de la taille d'un doigt.

Curieux et peut-être pire que des suçons.

Quand son téléphone sonna, le professeur sursauta. Il regarda Loki et sourit d'un air penaud. « Je vais le prendre à l'extérieur, car « il y a des gens qui étudient ici. » » Loki sourit. Il voulut dire au professeur qu'ils n'étaient pas en classe, et qu'il pouvait prendre un appel où et quand il le voulait, mais quelque chose le retint.

Cette fois, Loki fut très attentif aux mouvements du professeur. Il tressaillit quand il se redressa, et boitilla jusqu'à la porte. Cela aurait passé en grande partie inaperçu si Loki n'avait pas été à l'affût, mais comme il l'était, cela ne lui échappa pas.

Il ne put s'en empêcher. Il quitta silencieusement sa chaise et le suivit. Le professeur avait fermé la porte, mais en appuyant sa tête contre le mur, Loki put entendre la plus grande partie de ce qu'il disait.

« ... Je ne crois pas. »

Un long silence.

« Je sais, mon vieux, mais je suis plutôt cassé, là. »

Une pause plus courte avant que le professeur ne réponde, sur la défensive.

« Seigneur, je sais bien ce que j'ai fait ! Tu n'as pas à me le rappeler. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je puisse le faire tous les soirs. _Toi_, tu n'as pas besoin de temps pour guérir. »

Le professeur soupira péniblement, et Loki l'entendit s'appuyer contre le mur.

« - Voilà pourquoi c'est juste du cul. Tu ne peux pas avoir une relation avec un homme, et je... je ne voudrais pas être cet homme de toute façon. »

Un autre soupir.

« Non, Rhodey, je ne veux pas. Ça va. Je suis trop... Je ne suis pas la bonne personne, pour qui que ce soit. »

Il y eut pendant un moment un battement régulier, et il fallut une seconde à Loki pour réaliser que c'était le professeur qui se cognait la tête contre le mur du couloir.

« Pourrions-nous éviter ça ? Oui, bien sûr, le Prince Charmant attend quelque part pour m'emmener au septième ciel. Il est grand, brun, beau, et prêt à accepter le pauvre malade que je suis. »

Oh oui. Loki serait plus qu'heureux de le faire. Si seulement il savait quel genre de malade le professeur était. Il pouvait tout de même avoir une petite idée. Notamment grâce aux ecchymoses, au boitement, et à ce qui était apparemment une relation amis -amants avec cet homme au téléphone.

« Seigneur, Rhodey, j'ai un étudiant dans mon bureau, je ne peux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi pour le moment. »

Le professeur se souvenait donc qu'il était censé être assis juste à quelques mètres.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Une longue pause, suivie d'un autre soupir. Il semblait étrange que le professeur soit ami avec quelqu'un qui l'irritait autant.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à travailler pendant ses congés si tu n'as pas de famille avec qui tu souhaites passer du temps. » Il y eut une courte pause, une question étant manifestement posée, « non, je parlais de lui. Je n'ai même pas de famille avec qui je ne souhaite pas passer de temps. Tout ce que j'ai quand je rentre à la maison, c'est un ordinateur. »

Loki comprit que la conversation était presque terminée et commençait à retourner vers sa chaise, lorsque la voix du professeur résonna soudainement très clairement dans toute la pièce.

« Quoi ? » Il avait l'air en colère. « Cela n'a rien à voir avec... Merde, Rhodey, ce n'est pas drôle. C'est malsain. Je ne ferais jamais ça à... »

Un court silence pendant lequel Loki se précipita vers sa chaise et s'assit, fixant sa copie d'un regard vide. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce que le professeur ouvrit alors la porte de son bureau.

« Cette conversation est terminée. Je te verrai si tu réussis à avoir des congés pour Noël, d'accord ? Bye. » Le professeur raccrocha sans écouter la réponse, appuyant exagérément sur le bouton muet. « Désolé. Un vieil ami avec un sens de l'humour particulier. »

Il s'assit avec raideur sur son siège, puis siffla de douleur. Loki l'ignora. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de choses à traiter. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sans y réfléchir.

Le professeur avait apparemment un ami avec qui il pratiquait un sexe brutal. Trop chaud pour l'exprimer avec des mots. Le cerveau de Loki ne pourrait jamais se remettre à la physique aujourd'hui. Le professeur n'avait pas de vraie relation, ça Loki l'avait déjà plus ou moins compris. Pauvre malade ? Sexe brutal ? Loki allait se fondre dans sa chaise. Cela ne pouvait signifier ce que son cerveau pensait que cela signifiait.

C'étaient juste les ridicules hormones d'un garçon dans la vingtaine, ajoutées au fait d'être confronté à la vie sexuelle de l'objet de sa passion. Qui n'était pas dans une relation. Qui voulait quelqu'un de grand, brun et beau. Loki pourrait certainement remplir deux des trois conditions. La troisième, supposait-il, était une question de goût. Et accepter un « pauvre malade » ? Si c'était même moitié aussi sexy que ça sonnait dans une conversation téléphonique, Loki voulait un abonnement à vie.

XxX

Quand Loki arriva à la maison, rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa bonne humeur. Il avait un mystère à percer, et il pensait déjà approcher la solution. Loki n'appréciait généralement pas d'être passif. Ce n'était pas qu'il était intrinsèquement contre, c'est juste que ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait. Il avait passé trois mois à penser que, pour cette fois, cela ne le gênerait pas de ne pas maîtriser complètement la situation.

Il s'avérait qu'il aurait peut-être le contrôle après tout, s'il jouait bien ses cartes.

Il décida donc de pécher par excès de prudence, parce qu'il voulait tellement la jouer fine. Et pas seulement pour le contrôle. Soudain, il ne s'agissait plus simplement de grimper l'Everest. Il s'agissait de rester là-haut, après.

De retour à la demeure Burison, il trouva son frère en plein dans son ridicule délire de Noël. Il voulait aller faire les magasins pour sa mère le lendemain matin, afin d'être sûr de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Ceci en dépit du fait que chaque fois que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait, la réponse était invariablement : « J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut, mes chéris. » C'était comme une réplique tirée de ces film de Noël cul-cul, et si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère, il se serait moqué.

Il s'abstint de toute rhétorique cynique anti-mercantilisme, évita de souligner que Thanksgiving n'était même pas encore passé, parce que c'était pour elle. Il profita de leur sortie pour terminer tous ses achats en même temps.

Comme il devait se séparer de son frère pour ce faire, l'idée lui sembla encore plus séduisante. Ils convinrent de se retrouver pour manger à midi. Il essaya de ne pas grincer des dents quand il retrouva son frère vêtu d'une chemise aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel qui proclamait « Hétéro mais pas borné » sur le devant.

Juste ce qui lui fallait. Il ne pourrait pas remettre cette discussion. Son père, lui, n'était pas plus borné que ça, une sorte de compréhension s'était établie entre eux. Il n'évoquait pas le mot en « g », et son père ignorait sa vie amoureuse. Ou plutôt, son absence de vie amoureuse. Cette absence aidait probablement à la compréhension.

« Alors, mon frère, as-tu acheté tout ce dont tu avais besoin ? »

« Moins fort, Thor. »

« Désolé », fit-il d'une voix qui était un tout petit peu plus basse. « Tu as tout trouvé ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de soda. Le lourdaud voulait évidemment dire quelque chose, mais se retenait pour des raisons inconnues.

« Que veux-tu ? » Il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser. Il voulait mettre fin à cela afin de pouvoir aller à l'école.

Son frère prit immédiatement l'air penaud. « Je voulais juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien, mon frère. Je me suis inquiété pour toi. J'ai l'impression que tu ne fais rien d'autre que d'étudier cet automne. »

« J'ai choisi vingt-deux UV, cher frère. Je suis occupé. »

« Père pense que tu essaies de rivaliser avec moi. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? Et comment pourrions-nous être en concurrence ? Tu vas apprendre à des gamins à lacer leurs souliers, et je vais être un chercheur. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait y avoir compétition. »

« Absolument, mon frère. Tu vas changer le monde. Je ne ferai que changer les gens qui y vivent. Néanmoins, Père craint que tu ne travailles trop dur dans ta volonté d'obtenir ton diplôme avec un an d'avance. »

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec être diplômé plus tôt. C'est un idiot et il ne sait rien sur moi. »

Son frère fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas te montrer si cynique à propos de Père. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Cela me réchauffe le cœur de l'entendre parler avec émotion de te revoir, surtout quand on sait que vous ne vous entendiez plus quand tu étais au lycée. »

Il marmonna et retourna à sa pizza. Odin pouvait aller se faire voir...

« Lui as-tu parlé ? Peut-être que si tu lui disais pourquoi tu travailles si dur... »

Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa pizza. Oui, ce serait génial. _Vous voyez, Père, je suis en train de rater délibérément une UV_. Il arrêterait probablement de payer ses frais de scolarité. Cela avait déjà été assez dur de lui faire croire qu'il devait prendre vingt-deux UV. S'il avait mentionné le plan, il était sûr que son père l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre pour le prochain millénaire.

« Il y a une raison, n'est pas ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il y a une raison, imbécile. »

« Laquelle ? Je suis sûr que le père comprendrait. »

« Je... Je voulais suivre mes cours de physique avancée avec un professeur en particulier, et cela ne s'est pas présenté au printemps. »

« Tu vois ? J'ai dit à Père qu'il y avait une raison tout à fait logique. Attends, pourquoi ne pas t'être inscrit sur un autre cours et reprendre celui-ci plus tard ? »

Fichu Thor et sa stupide logique. Il haussa les épaules en réponse. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Tu peux être incroyablement têtu parfois, petit frère. »

« Je tiens de Père. »

Son imbécile de frère rit à gorge déployée, et les gens aux tables voisines se retournèrent pour les regarder. « C'est vrai ! Dis-moi, mon frère, tes cours sont-ils plaisants ? »

« Dis-moi, mon frère, comment vas-tu enseigner aux élèves de CP un anglais correct si tu parles comme si tu revenais de la Shakespeare parade ? »

« Là, mon frère. Je n'ai pas dit « comment se portent tes chères études ? » , ou quelque chose d'aussi obtus. Et, en plus, tout le monde devrait lire Shakespeare. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait que son frère pour penser que des enfants de six ans devraient lire d'antiques sonnets complètement déconnectés de la vie moderne. D'un autre côté, il connaissait des choses qu'il pourrait comparer à un jour d' été...

« Mes cours sont très bien. Mais je dois y aller et retourner à l'école. »

« Retourner... Encore ? Mais ce sont les vacances scolaires, Loki ! Ils ne te laisseront même pas entrer. »

« Je travaille avec un professeur pour... progresser dans une matière. » Il préférait mourir que de dire « rattraper » devant son frère. D'accord, c'était peut-être bien une compétition.

« C'est gentil de sa part de travailler avec toi pendant les vacances, mais tu devrais passer du temps avec ta famille. Je suis sûr qu'il a aussi des gens qui l'attendent chez lui. »

« Non, il n'a personne. Et je passerai du temps à la maison à la fin du semestre. »

« Que c'est triste pour lui ! Tu devrais l'inviter à la maison pour Thanksgiving ! » La voix de Thor se fit de nouveau puissante et sonore.

« Un professeur, mon frère ? Penses-tu vraiment que ce serait approprié ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu'il n'est pas censé fréquenter ses élèves. »

« Oh. » Il se démonta un peu. « Assurément, vu sa bienveillance envers toi, il ne serait pas inapproprié de l'inviter comme ami ? »

« Peut-être l'année prochaine, frère, quand je ne suivrai plus ses cours. »

Peut-être...

XxX

Il n'arriva pas à l'école avant deux heures, et il craignit qu'il ne soit trop tard. La voiture du professeur était pourtant sur le parking, alors il se gara à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Il se demanda pourquoi il y avait un pick-up stationné de l'autre côté de l'Audi du professeur. Peu de personnes étudiaient le mardi juste avant Thanksgiving, et il ne connaissait pas de professeurs au pavillon des sciences conduisant un pick-up si énorme qu'il en devenait un substitut à leur virilité.

Quand il arriva au bureau, il comprit soudain. Il y avait là un homme avec le professeur. Merde. Il était séduisant. Peau sombre, sourire charmeur et traits réguliers. Il était très attirant, même avec un jean. Merde !

Loki avait rêvé d'avoir la peau sombre étant enfant. Plus de coups de soleil, plus de peau qui tire, plus de stupides taches de rousseur. Dieu merci, celles-ci avaient disparu. Il aurait l'air ridicule avec des taches de rousseur. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste, cependant. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec ça.

Mais il avait pour habitude de faire semblant que tout allait bien, alors il fit semblant.

« Professeur Stark. Désolé, je vous dérange ? »

« Non, vous êtes le bienvenu ! » L'homme intervint avant que le professeur n'ait eu la possibilité de parler. « Je suis James Rhodes. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rhodey. Vous devez être le brillant étudiant de Tony. Loki, c'est ça ? » Il sourit en prononçant le nom de Loki, et c'était juste une autre raison de le haïr. Pour une raison inconnue, le professeur rougit.

« Loki Burison, et je ne pense pas que le terme brillant convienne ici. Le professeur Stark m'aide à rattraper mon retard. »

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Tony ? Tu aides un étudiant à rattraper ? »

« Je le laisse utiliser mon bureau pour travailler, Rhodey. Tu allais partir, non ? Tu passes Thanksgiving dans le nord avec tes parents ? »

« Oui. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Loki. À un de ces jours. » Loki espérait que non. Rhodes attrapa le bras du professeur en passant, l'entraînant vers la porte. « Je vous ramène Tony dans une minute, je dois juste lui parler avant de partir. »

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui donner des ordres. » Le professeur vira à l'écarlate et Rhodes se mit à rire.

« Je ne sais pas, Mec. Il a reporté ses vacances pour vous aider. Je pense que son joli petit cul - »

« Rhodes ! On s'en va. Maintenant. »

Le professeur claqua violemment la porte. Ses précieuses lois de la physique crièrent qu'il l'avait claquée trop fort, la porte rebondit de quelques centimètres, ce qui donna à Loki une ligne de vue dégagée et la possibilité d'entendre la conversation qui suivit.

Le professeur plaqua à deux mains son ami contre le mur. Loki était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu le professeur en colère avant. Il l'était certainement maintenant.

« C'est quoi ces conneries, Rhodey ? Je t'ai dit hier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça. »

« S'il te plaît, Tony. On se connaît depuis quand ? Tu n'aides pas les étudiants qui ne peuvent pas comprendre par eux-mêmes. » L'homme s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, comme s'il n'y avait pas été poussé.

« Il est intelligent, il a juste pris du retard à cause de certaines choses. »

« C'est vrai. Comme regarder le cul du professeur Tony en classe. Qui pourrait le lui reprocher ? C'est un beau cul. » Les yeux de Rhodes glissèrent vers son fessier, comme s'il avait une vision à rayons X qui lui permettrait de voir à travers son ami. Quand ils revinrent vers Tony, ils croisèrent ceux de Loki dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et il sourit.

« Bon sang, Rhodey, arrête. Je suis son professeur. Ce n'est pas bien. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué M. Grand, Brun et Foutrement Sexy ? Et cette voix, mec. Tu n'en veux pas un bout ? »

« Je ne passe pas mes cours à mater mes élèves. »

« Non, ça c'est pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving. »

« Je ne... je n'avais rien de mieux à faire, et il avait besoin d'un endroit pour étudier. » La voix du professeur semblait défaite, et la colère de Loki grandit. Ce salaud était censé être son ami.

« C'est bon, Tony. Il ne sera pas toujours ton élève, hein ? Fais-moi savoir quand il commencera à poser les mains sur ton joli petit cul, que je me retire. Je ne voudrais pas que ton nouveau et sexy petit ami soit furieux contre moi. »

« Quand il... » Loki était sûr que ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui fit voir le professeur Stark frissonner. Pratiquement sûr. « Rhodey, cela ne va pas arriver. Même quand... Même si... Je suis sûr qu'il veut un autre genre de mec. »

Rhodes se mit à rire. « Oh non, Mec. Je sais reconnaître un gars comme lui quand j'en vois un. C'est comme se regarder dans un miroir. Il veut t'attacher et te défoncer. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Loki ne savait pas si le professeur était scandalisé ou excité.

_S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il soit excité..._

« Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu sois tout excité avant de te retrouver en face de lui. Je veux juste que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir. Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et dis-moi au revoir. » Il lui tapota la joue et se tourna légèrement, l'ordre très clair dans ses gestes. Le professeur Stark se pencha automatiquement. Rhodes riva son regard dans celui de Loki et, cette fois, et à moins que Loki se trompe, il y avait une menace dans ses yeux. « Mais ne le laisse pas te faire de mal, Tony. Rien ne vaut que tu endures ça à nouveau. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête, et Rhodes hocha également la tête. Il se sentait comme un chien dans un différend territorial. Il posait les limites. Au moins personne ne pissait sur les chevilles du professeur. Il se dirigea vers sa chaise et s'assit aussi discrètement que possible, ne voulant pas que le bruit attire l'attention du professeur sur le fait que la porte était ouverte.

Il sortit les devoirs qu'il avait presque terminés la veille, et commença à travailler.

C'était vrai. C'était foutrement vrai. Tous les fantasmes qu'il avait eus chez lui et qui l'avaient obsédé la nuit précédente, chacun d'entre eux était vrai.

_Il veut t'attacher et te défoncer._

Oui, il le voulait. En fait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir penser à autre chose jusqu'à ce que cela arrive. Loki n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au BDSM auparavant, malgré les insinuations de Natasha sur le fait que c'était particulièrement agréable pour punir un copain récalcitrant. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation où il se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour l'envisager. Il était difficile d'imaginer être le professeur, et d'essayer de faire la conversation à quelqu'un alors que ce qu'il voulait était... probablement complètement aberrant selon leur vision du monde.

Le professeur arriva quinze minutes plus tard, tout rouge, mais portant deux tasses de café. Loki ne se demanda même pas pourquoi le café lui avait pris quinze minutes. Ses joues rougies et sa respiration légèrement saccadée criaient au sexe. Loki espéra vivement que le sexe en question avait été du genre solo. Il visualisa la scène. Scène qui alla directement rejoindre sa collection privée de fantasmes pour une future utilisation solo.

« J'ai pensé que vous en voudriez. » Oui, _s'il vous plaît_. Oh, du café, d'accord.

« Merci. » Loki lui prit des mains et désigna la chaise. « Vous avez l'air fatigué. Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir rentrer chez vous ? »

« C'est à ça que sert le café. Comment ça se passe ? Vous restez au contact ? »

« Je crois que oui. J'aimerais quand même que vous y jetiez un œil. »

Loki réalisa qu'il avait oublié de mettre les formes dans sa demande. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il voulait séduire, pour que les gens sachent qu'il n'était pas juste un joli garçon qui se conformait aux ordres. Cela avait toujours été un problème pour lui parce qu'il était mince et gardait ses cheveux longs. Les idiots pensaient que des traits féminins faisaient de lui quelqu'un de faible. Ils ne connaissaient évidemment pas Natasha. Ou aucune autre femme, d'ailleurs.

« Bien sûr, voyons ça. » Le professeur pris la feuille qu'il lui tendait et l'examina.

C'était honnêtement tout ce que Loki avait trouvé pour ne pas faire ou dire quelque chose d'horriblement inapproprié. Il l'observa à la dérobée, le professeur étant absorbé dans la lecture de sa copie. Il était impeccable, comme toujours. Jolies chaussures, pantalon parfaitement ajusté, chemise blanche au col déboutonné. Il portait toujours une veste et une cravate en classe, mais soit il y avait renoncé soit il les avait retirées en arrivant.

« C'est beaucoup mieux, M. Burison. »

« Appelez-moi Loki. » Ce n'était pas une requête.

Le professeur Stark leva les yeux, surpris, puis revint rapidement à sa feuille. Il réfléchissait manifestement à quelque chose. Puis il hocha la tête.

« Loki. » Le rouge sur ses joues avait-il foncé ? « Je suis désolé pour Rhodey, il peut être incroyablement grossier parfois. »

« J'ai beaucoup d'expérience avec les petits amis jaloux. »

« J'en suis sûr. Non, attendez. Rhodey et moi ne sortons pas ensemble. »

Loki cligna des yeux, comme si la nouvelle le surprenait. « Vous sembliez si proches. Je suis désolé, Professeur. Je pensais que vous vous fréquentiez. »

« Non. Il est dans l'armée. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils en disant ça. « Je veux dire par là que Rhodey est censé être hétéro. »

« Ahh. L'orientation sexuelle des militaires. Hétéro ou hétéro. Ou si vous voulez vraiment être dans le coup, peut-être... hétéro. »

Le professeur se mit à rire. « Eh bien, il y a de cela, mais il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Et je ne devrais pas discuter de ça avec un étudiant. »

Faites le grand saut maintenant ou attendre ? S'il attendait, le moment se représenterait-il ? Était-il prêt à affronter les conséquences si le professeur le rejetait ? Et puis merde.

« Pas même celui à qui vous pensiez en vous branlant ? » Il prit l'air sûr de lui. Il était généralement doué pour ça.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux. « J'étais... Oh mon dieu. Rhodey vous a dit ce qui s'est... »

« La porte était ouverte et il ne faut pas quinze minutes pour faire un café. » Il se pencha, « Oh, et vous êtes magnifique quand vous venez de prendre votre pied. »

Le professeur se tut un long moment, regardant Loki en état de choc. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, comme s'il cherchait à saisir des mots qui donneraient un semblant de sens à un monde devenu fou. Loki serait si heureux de lui donner quelque chose pour l'occuper. Pour l'instant, cependant, il devait rester tranquille, être patient pendant que le professeur réfléchissait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était espérer ne pas avoir mal interprété la situation.

« Cela ne peut pas... vous êtes mon élève. Non. » Le professeur détourna le regard et secoua la tête. Merde. Mais...

« Allez-vous me donner une meilleure note pour vous avoir baisé ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Est-ce que - »

« Allez-vous me traiter différemment en cours ? »

« ...Non. »

« Alors y a-t-il une raison qui ferait que je ne pourrais pas vous attacher et vous défoncer ? »

Le professeur ferma la bouche et déglutit. Après un long silence, il secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Bien. Alors, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Avez-vous un problème avec cela, _Professeur _? » Professeur, ça rime avec « vous êtes ma chienne maintenant ».

Le professeur ressembla un moment à une biche prise dans les phares d'un semi, puis son visage afficha une sérénité paisible. Son regard glissa au sol dans un geste de soumission. « Non, monsieur. »

Oh mon dieu.

_Oh mon dieu._

Loki avait beaucoup de recherches à faire sur la domination. Dès ce soir. Il n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air. L'image du visage serein du professeur était suffisante pour amener Loki à retourner l'homme sur la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour le baiser là, tout de suite.

Mais ce ne serait pas bon, et il le savait. « Dois-je déduire de la façon dont vous vous asseyez précautionneusement depuis quelques jours que vous avez les marques d'un autre homme sur vous ? Celles de M. Rhodes, peut-être ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. Il garda la tête baissée quand Loki se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

Seigneur, Loki était dur juste en pensant à ce qui se passait. Il allait venir comme un jeune puceau s'il ne faisait pas attention. D'une manière ou d'un autre, il pensait qu'être précoce ne cadrait pas exactement avec l'image qu'il se faisait de la domination.

Il tendit la main, de manière hésitante d'abord, pour descendre le col du professeur. Comme il ne protestait pas, il raffermit son emprise. Les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas fermés de toute façon, il était facile de passer les doigts. Effectivement, il y avait plusieurs marques sur sa nuque qui auraient pu être laissées par une main gauche particulièrement serrée.

Loki passa légèrement les doigts sur les marques puis secoua la tête.

Le professeur leva brusquement la tête, une expression inquiète sur le visage. « Euh... désolé ? »

« L'êtes-vous ? » Il était vraiment curieux. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je... pour avoir les marques d'un autre homme sur moi. » Il se tut, l'air préoccupé. Puis, la voix incertaine, il ajouta, « Loki ? »

Oh Seigneur, son nom prononcé par cette voix. Il y avait une centaine de noms par lesquels l'homme pourrait l'appeler, mais ils étaient sans importance quand celui-ci sonnait de manière si scandaleuse à leurs oreilles. Le nom n'était pas aussi important que ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et derrière, il y aurait toujours le fait que Loki l'avait forcé à le dire.

Natasha lui dirait qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire de son nom une obscénité.

« Oui, _Professeur_, Loki. En ce qui concerne les marques de M. Rhodes, elles ont été faites avant aujourd'hui. Si vous en portiez d'autres faites par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, alors nous aurions un problème. Compris ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Tant que les marques n'auront pas disparu, je n'ajouterai pas les miennes. » Il ignora la respiration laborieuse du professeur et continua, « Il ne serait pas bon pour vous de ne pas savoir qui vous a marqué, mon cher professeur. »

Son commentaire possessif fut récompensé par un profond soupir.

« Vous ne pensiez certainement pas que je voulais juste un petit coup rapide avant le dîner avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies comme si de rien n'était ? »

« Non ? » Tout le corps du professeur vibrait sous le besoin de faire quelque chose, ou d'avoir quelque chose. Merde, Loki espérait vraiment qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Non. Si vous êtes d'accord pour cela, Professeur, nous parlons de long terme. »

« Un... un contrat ? » Le professeur se lécha nerveusement les lèvres. Loki détestait vraiment ne pas savoir.

« Nous discuterons de ceci lorsque vous aurez eu le temps d'y réfléchir, Professeur. Je ne suis pas le seul impliqué, après tout. » Il n'eut qu'une seconde d'inquiétude à l'idée de savoir s'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait, avant que la tension ne quitte le corps de son professeur. Il ressemblait à un homme qui venait de passer une longue heure à se faire masser par un expert - relâché et apaisé. Bon, pas tout à fait relâché.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Loki ? »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

« Puis-je... » Sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau, et ses yeux se rivèrent sur... oh. « Puis- je faire quelque chose pour vous, Loki ? » Son regard dériva jusqu'à croiser celui de Loki pour une seconde avant de se détourner, mais la promesse qu'il y lut était presque suffisante pour que les yeux de Loki se révulsent. L'homme exsudait littéralement le sexe.

« Je crois que vous le pouvez, Professeur. » Il remonta la main qui était restée sur la nuque du professeur et la passa dans sa belle chevelure brune. _« À genoux. »_

Sans hésiter, le professeur se laissa tomber à genoux. Loki allait-il vraiment lui ordonner de faire ça ? Était-ce vraiment ce que le professeur voulait ? Le ciel savait que Loki le voulait. Pas question de se planter.

« Ceinture, Professeur. Pantalon. Et vous me sucez. »

Un petit gémissement tomba des lèvres du professeur et il hocha la tête à chaque ordre. Il détacha efficacement la ceinture de Loki, descendit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, avant de le lui retirer, avec le boxer. Lorsque l'érection de Loki fut libérée, un sourire sexy passa sur le visage du professeur et il frissonna délicieusement. Loki ne savait pas exactement ce que cela signifiait, mais cela ressemblait à une approbation.

Immédiatement, une langue chaude et humide sortit et tournoya autour de son gland. Loki le regarda. Il ne pouvait absolument pas détacher son regard. La façon dont les yeux du professeur se concentraient complètement sur sa queue, se relevant de temps en temps vers lui pour évaluer sa réaction. Loki était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'était pas aussi doué pour cet exercice, même s'il se vantait de ses talents dans ce domaine.

Il souhaita sincèrement avoir été celui qui s'était branlé dans les toilettes moins d'une heure avant. Cela lui aurait donné plus de chance de se retenir alors qu'il regardait le professeur s'activer sur lui. Il essaya désespérément de penser à des choses qui étaient tout sauf sexy. Cela ne l'aidait pas, pourtant. Il allait jouir avec en tête l'image de Thor en bikini.

Le professeur suçait avec enthousiasme. Cela semblait être non seulement une chose pour laquelle il était doué, mais aussi quelque chose qu'il aimait. Il se livrait à chaque nouveau mouvement avec précaution, sondant Loki, et se donnant sans retenue quand il recevait son approbation. Il passa délicatement les mains sur les bourses de Loki jusqu'à ce que son gémissement l'encourage à raffermir sa prise. Il passa ensuite un doigt léger sur son périnée, avant qu'un doigt taquin ne se faufile vers ses fesses. Tout le temps, ces yeux interrogateurs étaient fixés sur lui, à l'affût du moindre signe de dénégation. Pour le moment, Loki lui refusait peu de choses. Il lui adressait juste de petits signes de tête encourageants.

C'était étrangement calme, Loki s'abstenant de parler, et sa queue étouffant les sons occasionnellement émis par son professeur. Cela ne semblait n'avoir d'autre but que de rendre fou Loki. Si le professeur ne lui adressait plus jamais la parole et lui donnait un F, cela en vaudrait quand même la peine.

Lorsque l'index du professeur se fraya un chemin entre ses fesses, il eut le souffle coupé et tout à coup cela fut trop pour lui. Cela ne se faisait pas de venir sans même un avertissement, mais il n'en eut même pas le temps. « Oh mon dieu... je vais- »

Le professeur gémit rêveusement et se pencha vers lui, avalant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Loki se sente complètement lessivé. Il lui tira légèrement les cheveux et le professeur le relâcha immédiatement.

Il pourrait très facilement s'habituer à ceci.

Le professeur leva vers lui un regard plein d'espoir, haletant et essayant de ne pas rendre trop visibles les petits mouvements qu'il faisait avec ses hanches - tâchant de se frotter contre son propre pantalon pour obtenir un peu de frottement sur sa queue négligée.

« Professeur. »

Ses hanches se figèrent. « Loki ? »

Il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait, non ? Dans la limite du raisonnable ? Il avait le contrôle. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire cette recherche. Maintenant. Sauf que son professeur attendait toujours ses instructions.

« Retournez vous asseoir. »

L'homme retourna consciencieusement à sa chaise.

Quelque chose de délicieusement sale, comme l'obliger à se branler sans retirer son pantalon ? Cela arriverait certainement, mais pas maintenant. Maintenant, Loki voulait voir cette queue par lui-même. Apparemment, elle allait être à lui. Qu'il soit damné s'il laissait cette poule aux œufs d'or lui filer entre les doigts.

Loki se rajusta tranquillement et le professeur eut l'air désespéré. Il essaya plus d'une fois de dire quelque chose, mais Loki le coupa du regard. Quand il eut fini, il alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

Le professeur ondula encore inconsciemment des hanches, à la recherche d'une bienheureuse friction.

« Professeur. » Il prit sa voix la plus menaçante.

« Loki ? » La supplique contenue dans sa voix était suffisante pour faire souhaiter à Loki de retrouver son érection sur le champ.

« Montrez-moi votre queue, Professeur. »

Sans hésitation, l'homme défit sa braguette, puis baissa suffisamment son caleçon pour présenter sa queue à l'appréciation de Loki. Son bras était tendu par l'effort fourni pour ne pas se caresser séance tenante. Ses yeux fixaient ceux de Loki avec un air implorant. Ni son halètement ni son érection n'avaient faibli depuis qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Très beau, Professeur. » Loki se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et fut récompensé par un gémissement. « Caressez-vous. Lentement. »

Il hocha la tête et commença à bouger la main, prenant manifestement la partie « lente » très au sérieux. Il regarda le visage de Loki tel un faucon, à l'affût de signes indiquant ce qu'il devrait faire de plus. Quand il baissa l'autre main pour se caresser les testicules, Loki se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, et suscita le même gémissement. La main du professeur accéléra légèrement.

« Dites-moi à quoi vous pensiez lorsque vous vous êtes branlé dans les toilettes tout à l'heure. »

Sa voix était un murmure. « À vous, Loki. »

« Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'était pas M. Rhodes ? »

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « Vous, Loki. C'est vous depuis un moment. »

« Un moment ? »

« Depuis le jour où vous avez parlé à Mlle Romanova de vos fréquentations, Loki. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Il eut un silence, mais au moment où Loki ouvrait la bouche pour réitérer sa demande, le professeur commença à parler. « Vous étiez si sûr d'être quelque chose que beaucoup de gens trouvent dégoûtant. J'ai pensé qu'il y avait peut-être une chance pour que vous pensiez que je n'étais pas dégoûtant non plus, Loki. »

« Alors vous vous branlez en pensant à moi depuis trois mois ? » Au hochement de tête gêné du professeur, il continua. « Eh bien, Professeur, je pense que vous me devez bien quelques orgasmes. »

Sa main sur sa queue se figea, et il regarda Loki d'un air interrogateur. Devait-il arrêter ?

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir demandé de vous arrêter, Professeur. »

Immédiatement, il recommença à se caresser, cette fois un peu plus fort.

« Comment m'imaginiez-vous ? Vous battant, comme M. Rhodes l'a suggéré ? »

« Non, Loki. » Sa respiration devenait saccadée. « Je vous imaginais me pen-penchant sur le bureau dans la salle de classe et prenant ce que vous vouliez. »

La main accéléra de nouveau, et un gémissement tomba des lèvres du professeur.

« Faites très attention, Professeur. Je ne vous ai pas encore dit de venir. »

La main ralentit avec un léger gémissement, mais il pensa avoir éloigné son professeur du précipice.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose d'autre, Loki ? »

« Comme, Professeur ? »

Les joues du professeur se colorèrent d'un adorable rose et il regarda ses genoux une fois de plus. « Vous sucer une nouvelle fois ? Lécher vos bottes ? Me doigter ? »

« Il est trop tôt, pas pour le moment, et... » Loki réfléchit un moment. « Si. Debout. Penchez-vous sur le bureau en face de moi et montrez-moi comment vous vous doigtez. »

Le professeur commença à s'exécuter avant même que Loki ait fini sa phrase. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de trop réfléchir, il regardait le professeur qui appuyait deux doigts contre son anus et gémissait. « Puis-je parler, Loki ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, je le crains. »

« Je... je pensais à cela, Loki. Vous me demandant de me doigter. »

« Vraiment ? Là, dans cette salle de classe ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Avant le cours ? Après ? »

« Pendant. » La main du professeur partit en avant, comme entraînée par ses propres mots. « Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« C'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que toute la classe me regarde vous faire mien ? »

« Oui ! »

« Peut-être que je vais vous prendre au mot. »

« S'il vous plaît... Je ne peux pas - beaucoup plus longtemps. » Loki n'avait pas besoin de lire dans son esprit pour savoir qu'il ne parlait pas de la classe. Bien qu'il ait apparemment été stimulé par le fantasme.

« Voulez-vous venir, mon beau professeur ? »

« Oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« Je veux entendre mon nom sur vos lèvres quand vous viendrez. »

« Loki. Oh mon dieu, Loki. Loki. »

« Venez. »

« Loki... Loki ! » Le professeur continua à se caresser et atteignit l'orgasme, se répandant sur le bureau et sur le sol. Quand il eut fini, il continua de se prodiguer les mêmes gestes lents par lesquels il avait commencé, même si cela semblait commencer à être douloureux.

« Vous pouvez arrêter lorsque vous avez terminé. » La main s'arrêta presque instantanément et Loki comprit qu'il avait attendu cette autorisation. C'était un sentiment puissant, et terrifiant. Il se demanda... « Maintenant, vous allez devoir nettoyer les saletés que vous avez faites. »

Le professeur ne regarda que brièvement la boîte de mouchoirs sur son bureau avant de retomber à genoux et d'utiliser sa langue. Il adressa un regard fugace à Loki pour s'assurer que c'était ce qu'il attendait de lui. Le pur désir dans les yeux de Loki lui donna l'encouragement qu'il cherchait.

Comment Loki avait-il pu ne jamais être intéressé par ce genre de délire avant ça ? Il était tellement soucieux d'arriver au sexe qu'il ne s'était pas soucié des rapports de force. Putain, il aurait été prêt à laisser le professeur le baiser, si c'était là tout ce qu'il pouvait avoir.

Ceci, cependant, était tellement mieux. Rhodes ne remettrait jamais les mains sur le professeur de Loki.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer le sol, le professeur se tortilla dans une position où il pourrait atteindre le bureau, et continua son travail. Loki se demanda ce que le professeur retirait exactement de cette forme particulière de contrôle. Loki était sur le point de faire faire autre chose au pauvre homme épuisé, excité au-delà du possible par sa complète soumission à la volonté de Loki. Mais le professeur venait de terminer, et ne serait pas prêt à recommencer avant un moment. Où aurait été le plaisir ?

Quand il eut fini, il s'assit sur les talons et regarda les pieds de Loki avec une expression interrogatrice. Attendant qu'on lui dise quoi faire ensuite.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller, Professeur. Je pense que ça suffit pour le moment. »

« Oui, Loki. » L'homme se releva et se rhabilla en un instant, la tête encore baissée en signe de soumission.

« Avez-vous encore des copies à corriger ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Il eut un instant d'hésitation, le fait que Loki était encore son élève lui revenant à l'esprit.

« Vous devriez retourner au travail, alors. Je serai ici à travailler moi aussi, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. N'hésitez pas à demander. » Sur ce, Loki retourna à ses papiers et commença à travailler. Il se demandait s'il y avait quelque chose de magique à baiser avec un professeur de physique, puisque tout semblait soudain tellement plus simple.

Il se sentait plus lucide que depuis qu'il avait commencé cette quête ridicule. Il se sentait comme s'il avait passé des mois à se préoccuper de choses puériles, et que maintenant il venait de se voir remettre sa carte adulte. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de quitter le sommet de l'Everest. Non, même s'il devait combattre tous les autres concurrents qui voudraient se lancer dans l'ascension.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils travaillèrent dans un silence appréciable pendant quelques heures, chacun occupé à sa tâche. Au moment où la lumière du jour se mit à décliner, Loki avait rattrapé la moitié de son retard. Encore un jour ou deux, et ce serait bon.

Un texto de son frère s'afficha sur son téléphone. Il était presque l'heure du dîner, et sa mère le réclamait. Merde.

Bon, il avait des recherches à faire, alors peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'éloigne un moment. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de commettre un énorme impair, sans même en avoir conscience. Il préférait se montrer brutal intentionnellement qu'accidentellement.

« Professeur ? »

« Oui, Loki ? »

« J'en ai terminé. J'ai des choses à voir chez moi. »

« Je comprends, Loki. »

« Vous allez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer un peu. Je tiens à vous voir de retour ici à neuf heures tapantes. »

Le professeur laissa échapper un soupir et hocha la tête. « Je serai là à 9 heures tapantes. »

« Je veux que vous annuliez tout ce que vous aviez prévu pour demain, et je ferai de même. »

« Je comprends, Loki. Puis-je poser une question ? »

« Vous pouvez. »

« Étiez-vous sérieux au sujet de discuter d'un contrat ? »

« Je l'étais. » Il espérait que cela voulait bien dire quelque chose, que cela ressemblait même vaguement à ce qu'il pensait. Non seulement parce qu'il détestait passer pour un imbécile, mais parce que cela ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il désirait. Rejouer régulièrement les événements de cet après-midi ? Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne dirait non.

« Voulez-vous... » Le professeur était décidément nerveux. Il semblait s'aventurer en terrain inconnu, même pour lui. « Voulez-vous que je fasse une liste, Loki ? »

« Oui. » Les listes, c'était bien, non ? « Nous pourrons en discuter demain. »

« Oui, Loki. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaiteriez que j'apporte ? »

Loki sourit. C'était une question facile... du moins l'espérait-il. « Non, Professeur. Votre présence est tout ce que j'exige demain matin. »

« D'accord, Loki. Je vous remercie. »

Loki rentra la maison dans un état second. Il avait ordonné à son professeur de le sucer. Et il l'avait fait. Et cela avait été de loin l'expérience sexuelle la plus étonnante de la vie de Loki. D'accord, cela ne signifiait pas grand chose, cela faisait moins d'un an qu'il cherchait vraiment à avoir des aventures, et le sexe était toujours venu après les études ou la vie en général. Et décrocher son diplôme avant Thor. D'accord, c'était vraiment une compétition. Et il allait la gagner.

Maintenant, cependant, il avait non seulement une toute nouvelle relation à penser, mais également un mode de vie totalement différent a étudier.

Il arriva à la maison en retard pour le dîner et sa famille l'attendait. Magnifique. Il allait avoir des problèmes. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau, et alla s'asseoir en face de sa mère.

Ensuite, la plus étrange des choses se produisit.

« Comment avance ton travail, Loki ? », demanda Odin, une inquiétude manifeste dans la voix.

« Ça- ça va. » Odin n'avait jamais manifesté un quelconque intérêt pour la scolarité de Loki. « Je crois que j'avance bien. »

« Et ce professeur qui sacrifie ses congés de Thanksgiving pour t'aider ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il avec le Professeur ? » Oh. Quand il avait dit « professeur », sa queue avait bondi. Cela allait être un problème. Dieu merci, elle était actuellement cachée par la table.

« L'as-tu remercié ? »

« Bien sûr, Père ! Il s'est montré très obligeant. »

Odin hocha la tête. « Tu te débrouilles bien, Fils. » Il posa une main sur son épaule. Non, vraiment. _Odin_ _posait_ _une_ _main_ _sur_ _son_ _épaule_. « Je suis fier de toi. »

Loki le regarda fixement un instant avant de se ressaisir. « Je vous remercie, Père. Je fais en sorte que vous soyez fier de moi. »

« Oui, Loki. »

Loki ne trouva pas la moindre chose à dire de tout le dîner. Thor bavardait comme à son habitude, vêtu de son t-shirt ridicule, mère rayonnait comme une femme qui venait de recevoir le prix Nobel de la paix, et Odin arborait son calme habituel. Tout ce que Loki pouvait faire était de rester tranquille.

Mais pour gagner l'approbation de son père et assurer le bonheur de sa mère, il aurait fait pratiquement n'importe quoi. Alors il attendit, mangea, et laissa Thor discuter observation en classe. Cela semblait incroyablement ennuyeux aux yeux de Loki, mais Thor était si sincèrement heureux à l'idée de faire la classe à des enfants qu'il était difficile de se moquer.

Ce n'était pas plus affreux que tout autre repas de famille, mais, dans un sens, c'était encore pire. Puis Frigg insista pour servir une sorte de dessert. Il s'efforça de ne pas grincer des dents. Il y toucha à peine, tant il voulait se dépêcher de regagner sa chambre pour effectuer une recherche sur les pratiques sexuelles ´spéciales´.

Au moment où il fut enfin devant son ordinateur, il était prêt à exploser. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, Odin s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de sa porte. « Ne veille pas trop tard, Fils. Si tu dois repasser une UV, fais-le. Ce n'est pas la peine de te priver de sommeil. »

« Je vais aller dormir, Père, je vous le promets. Et je vais y arriver. Ça va aller. » Odin hocha la tête et referma la porte de Loki. Il se demandait si Odin prenait des médicaments. Peut-être qu'il était mourant. Peut-être que Loki était mourant. Oh, qui s'en souciait ? Sexe.

Loki se glissa silencieusement vers la porte et la ferma à clef. Mieux valait éviter que Thor entre et voie son écran afficher une page sur le bondage et la domination.

La première chose qu'il apprit, c'était qu'il y avait une tonne d'informations disponibles. La seconde était que la moitié, au moins, était fausse. C'était Internet, après tout. Il trouva quelques livres à lire sur le sujet, Dieu merci pour sa bien commode liseuse. Il se voyait mal expliquer la jaquette du livre à Odin. « Euh, Père, je lis un livre sur la domination pour... euh, parce que. Un cours de psychologie ! Oui, c'est ça. Je devais choisir un sujet au hasard, et je suis tombé sur les gens qu'on attache à des fins sexuelles. »

Oui, merci les liseuses.

D'autre part, et si les informations du livre étaient dignes de crédit, ce qui semblait revenir encore et encore, c'était que chaque relation était différente, et que chaque soumis avait besoin de quelque chose de différent de la part de son Dominant. L'objectif principal était « sûr, sain et consensuel. » Ce qui l'aiderait vraiment serait un livre sur le professeur, et ce dont _il_ avait besoin de la part de _son_ Dominant.

Alors Loki fit une recherche sur les contrats, qui s'avérèrent être presque exactement ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Une sorte de contrat de relation à long terme dans lequel les participants se mettaient d'accord sur certains rôles. Pas d'exigences juridiquement contraignantes à proprement parler, mais c'était sacrément chaud...

Il trouva également beaucoup de bêtises dans un livre sur la culture pop, et quelque chose qui disait que garder une personne qui « ne savait rien de la vie » comme esclave n'était ni sûr, ni sain, ni même sexy.

Ensuite venaient les « listes ». Oh. Bien. Cela allait être... instructif. En lisant tout ce sur quoi il tomba, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être fasciné, excité, et dégoûté en même temps. Les gens donnaient-ils vraiment leurs soumis à d'autres personnes contre leur volonté ? Cela ne semblait pas normal. Peut-être qu'y consentir sur une liste signifiait que cela ne se passait pas contre leur volonté ? Loki avait beaucoup de mal avec cette idée de partager son professeur, alors il préféra penser à autre chose.

Il y avait une liste détaillée de tous les délires où il s'était déjà aventuré en esprit, un tas de choses qui étaient bien au-delà de ses fantasmes, et un certain nombre d'autres choses qu'il eut à googliser juste pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Les sondes ? Oh. _Oh_. **_Aïe _**! Les gens faisaient-ils vraiment ça pour le plaisir ? Loki devait perdre quelque chose à la traduction. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à une idée saine et sûre.

Il s'en imprima une copie tout en se demandant si sa curiosité n'était pas lamentablement insuffisante par rapport aux besoins du professeur. Bon, s'il le fallait, il élargirait ses horizons. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer désirer, mais pour la plupart, il pourrait au moins essayer si le professeur les voulait. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre comment s'habiller en latex ou donner un lavement pouvait être sexy, mais si cela rendait le professeur heureux, où était le mal ? D'une certaine manière, il avait le sentiment que de juste voir le professeur excité serait suffisant pour lui.

Soudain, une lumière s'activa dans le cerveau de Loki. C'était ce que le professeur avait retiré de son petit spectacle dans le bureau, à lécher son propre sperme. Au moins, pour partie. Au vu de sa lecture, il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un petit fantasme d'humiliation chez son professeur.

Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce chaud _à ce point_ ?

Cette nuit fut pire que la précédente, il resta éveillé à se demander ce qui arriverait. Qu'est-ce que la liste du professeur dirait ? Tant qu'il ne voulait pas être donné de façon permanente à quelqu'un d'autre ou... bon, mieux valait attendre et voir.

Quand il se réveilla, il laissa une note sur le réfrigérateur disant qu'il serait occupé après l'école, et qu'il reviendrait probablement tard. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Il arriva à l'école à huit heures et demie, il ne put faire autrement. Il resta assis dans sa voiture, faisant ses devoirs de physique. Soudain, les devoirs n'étaient plus un moyen ou une fin, mais quelque chose dont il devait se débarrasser le plus tôt possible. Le plus tôt il en aurait fini avec ça, le plus tôt il pourrait commencer à tester les limites de ce nouveau... peu importe ce que c'était.

Anthony arriva dans le parking à 08h57. Il sortit sa sacoche et un thermos de café. Il avait l'air particulièrement nerveux. Loki soupçonna que c'était également son cas.

« Professeur. »

« Loki. »

Ce furent là les seules paroles qu'ils échangèrent pendant que le professeur déverrouillait les portes et qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau, et la scène qui s'y joua fut bizarrement banale. Loki tendit au professeur le travail qu'il avait réussi à terminer, et le professeur tendit à Loki une tasse de café.

Ils s'assirent et reprirent leur travail.

« Pouvons-nous parler pendant le déjeuner, Loki ? »

« Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée, _Professeur_. »

« Merci. »

Donc, ils se mirent au travail. C'était vraiment incroyable de voir le peu de travail qu'un cours nécessitait lorsque vous ne vous concentriez que sur lui. Il pourrait même terminer avant la fin de la journée s'il travaillait dur. Une fois, il réalisa qu'il ne comprenait pas un concept. Il était temps de redevenir l'étudiant. Il adoucit la voix et y glissa une note d'interrogation.

« Professeur Stark, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ceci ? »

« Bien sûr, M. Burison. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ahh, oui... »

Et ainsi de suite. Loki étudia et termina des mois de travail, et le professeur corrigea des copies.

Vers onze heures, il sembla en avoir fini avec la dernière pile sur son bureau, et sortit avec précaution une petite feuille de papier de sa sacoche. Il avait l'air nerveux. Loki reposa son crayon et abandonna un instant le mode étudiant.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, _Professeur_ ? »

« Non, Loki. C'est juste que je n'ai pas fini ceci la nuit dernière. » Il avait l'air un peu abattu.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir exigé que vous ayez fini ce matin. » Il était sûr qu'il était censé faire quelque chose. S'il avait eu plus d'expérience, il aurait su quoi. Prendre exemple sur Odin et avoir l'air déçu ? Il réprima un frisson. Non, et il refusait de remettre à nouveau sur un même plan Odin et sa propre conception de la domination.

Maintenant, le regard de Anthony semblait tendu. « J'ai un peu de mal. »

« Pourquoi ? Cela demande-t-il autre chose que votre honnêteté ? »

« Non. »

« Et ne voulez-vous pas être honnête avec moi, Professeur ?» C'était le but de ces listes, lui semblait-il. Une opportunité pour les personnes débutant une relation de discuter de leurs expériences et de leurs limites. Loki aimait bien cette idée. Chaque personne arrivant à un premier rendez-vous devrait venir avec une liste.

« Si. Non. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez dégoûté par moi, Loki. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Le pauvre malade, une nouvelle fois ? « Avez-vous commis un crime que je devrais connaître ? »

« J'ai pris des drogues illicites. » La confession lui échappa si facilement. « Une fois, j'ai pris le volant alors que j'étais ivre. »

« Et ces choses ont-elles un rapport quelconque avec votre liste ? », demanda patiemment Loki, connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non. Il n'y a rien d'illégal sur la liste. Je veux dire, pas vraiment. Je suppose que le sexe en public l'est. » Le professeur fronça les sourcil. « Ce qui, je suppose, est un autre crime. »

« Bien, nous allons vous mettre aux fers. » Loki posa une main sur celle du professeur. « J'ai lu les listes, _Professeur_. Je sais ce qu'elles disent. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je suis prêt à faire chaque chose décrite sur ces listes. Mais si je n'étais pas au moins prêt à discuter de la plupart avec vous, pensez-vous que je serais ici aujourd'hui ? »

« J'espère que non, Loki. » Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et regarda Loki, la tête toujours penchée.

« Bon. Maintenant, j'ai une tâche à terminer, tout comme vous. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous apporter les bonnes réponses. Vous, en revanche, êtes seulement tenu de dire la vérité. La vérité absolue, sans fard. Quand nous aurons fini nos tâches respectives, nous déjeunerons et parlerons. »

Loki s'interrogea sur l'opportunité de parler de sexe au cours du déjeuner. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que des étrangers les surprennent à discuter des choses qui figuraient sur leurs listes. Ils pourraient peut-être commander.

Il retourna à ses devoirs, voulant en terminer dès que possible. Le professeur se tourna vers sa liste, faisant des annotations et fronçant les sourcils devant certaines lignes.

Loki décida d'intervenir. « Si vous me mentez sur votre liste, _Professeur_ », il brandit un crayon vers lui, « je serai beaucoup plus déçu que par tout ce qui pourrait y figurer. » Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et un article au-dessus duquel le stylo du professeur était resté en suspens fut entouré.

Il se demanda si le bureau du professeur était le bon lieu pour avoir cette discussion. Ce n'était pas exactement un terrain neutre. Mais là, le professeur était dans une position délicate, alors peut-être que lui offrir un environnement familier était-il réconfortant. Ou maladroit.

Quand Loki eut terminé sa tâche, il ramassa ses affaires et les rangea. Fini de jouer les étudiants.

« Déjeuner ? »

« Très bien. » Le professeur fixait un élément de la liste. Loki se pencha pour regarder. Roleplay professeur / étudiant. Il ne rirait pas. _Ne_ _ris_ _pas_ ! Le professeur croisa son regard et raya la ligne.

« Oh, mais _Professeur_, cela signifie-t-il que vous avez déjà essayé ? »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas aimé ça. C'est une limite absolue. »

« Et si je veux jouer au professeur ? »

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration. Peut-être la limite n'était-elle pas si absolue après tout. Mais il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes que de savoir si le professeur voulait s'habiller comme une écolière et recevoir des coups de règle sur les fesses. Hum... peut-être pas _beaucoup_ plus importantes.

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser ça de côté et discuter du reste ? En commençant par les fondamentaux ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Vous voulez que je vous appelle Loki tout le temps ? »

« Oui. Acceptez-vous je vous appelle _Professeur_ ? »

Le professeur rougit. « Je serai beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ça quand vous ne serez plus mon élève. » Il baissa la tête et grata les contusions en cours de guérison sur son cou. « Mais j'aime ça. »

Il aimait. Loki sourit. Il aimait ça.

« Et les codes couleur standards ? Rouge, jaune, vert ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Arrêtez, attendez, allez-y. »

« Et un vrai mot de sûreté. Avez-vous déjà le votre ? »

« Je... euh, j'ai déjà utilisé... Père. » Loki fut soudainement heureux de ne pas être étudiant en psychologie. Non pas qu'il ne voyait pas le lien, mais ce n'était pas le but ultime de sa vie de voir des liens entre les choses et de s'en soucier. Et qui était Loki pour juger des complexes d'Œdipe, étant donné qu'il faisait désespérément tout ce qu'il pouvait pour gagner l'affection d'Odin ?

« C'est toujours bon pour vous ? »

« Ça va. Je ne l'utilise pas. » Là, il avait un problème. Il ne serait pourtant pas bon de juste lui dire « vous devez l'utiliser ». C'était là un problème qui allait exiger de procéder par tâtonnements. Peut-être des recherches supplémentaires seraient-elles utiles. Pourtant, mieux valait se montrer clair tout de suite.

« Je veux que vous l'utilisiez, Professeur. » Loki posa la main sur celle du professeur qui tenait le crayon. « Vous devez savoir que je n'ai jamais fait cela avant. Je serai plus à l'aise en sachant que vous me n'hésiterez pas à me dire que cela ne vous plaît pas. »

Le professeur le regarda un long moment, avant d'acquiescer. « Je, euh... je vais essayer, Loki. »

« Bien. » Loki se rassit. « Si nous commandions quelque chose à manger, et en profitions pour discuter de votre liste ? »

« Ce serait bien, Monsieur. » Le professeur fronça les sourcils. « Puis-je vous appeler Monsieur, également ? Cela risque de m'échapper parfois. Je... Je suppose que vous me punirez pour cela. »

« Monsieur est bien, _Anthony_ », ronronna Loki.

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux et fixa Loki avec une avidité qui lui fit lui demander si commander le déjeuner serait bien nécessaire. « Je vous remercie, Monsieur. Puis-je commander le déjeuner ? »

« Je vous en prie. » Loki ne demanda même pas ce qu'il commandait, il se contenta d'attendre.

Le professeur appela, commanda ce qui semblait être de la nourriture thaï, donna son numéro de carte de crédit et raccrocha. Puis il regarda Loki et s'arrêta, le regard soudainement inquiet. « Je ... »

« Vous m'offrez le déjeuner, _Professeur_ ? » Loki lui sourit. « Sans me demander où commander, ou ce que je veux ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Ses yeux étaient baissés.

« Merci. » Le professeur lui adressa le même regard que la veille, quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait plus qu'un coup en passant. « Je suis sûr que ce sera très bien. Et un gentleman ne pose pas de questions quand quelqu'un lui offre le déjeuner. »

Il semblait que son soumis ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui vienne contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie. Loki essaya de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement. Loki vivait encore avec ses parents, pour l'amour du Ciel. Comment aurait-il pu contrôler tous les aspects de la vie d'un autre adulte ?

« Professeur ? » Loki adopta une voix plus douce.

« Oui, Loki ? » Le professeur voulait visiblement le regarder, mais se retint. Oui, cela nécessitait une petite mise au point.

« Cela ne me dérange pas que vous me regardiez dans les yeux, Professeur. En fait, parfois cela me plaît. »

« Parfois ? » Ces grands yeux bruns vinrent à sa rencontre, demandant de manière muette. Comment était-il censé savoir ce Loki voulait sans avoir plus de précisions ?

« Si vous voulez regarder le sol, alors n'hésitez pas à le faire. Mais, à moins que je vous dise autre chose, j'aime regarder dans vos beaux yeux. » Quel être sain d'esprit ne voudrait pas regarder dans ces profonds yeux bruns ? Les gens disaient que les yeux étaient les fenêtres de l'âme, ce qui était stupide... mais les yeux de son professeur étaient si expressifs.

« Tant que vous ne m'avez pas donné d'ordre, je peux... faire ce que je veux ? » Au signe de tête de Loki, le professeur sourit et détourna timidement les yeux un instant, avant de revenir croiser ceux de Loki après un moment. Toujours à tester les limites, ce cher professeur.

« Oui. » Loki lui sourit avant de poursuivre : « Maintenant, votre liste. » Loki n'apprécia pas le fait que, comme un poulain espiègle, les yeux du professeur s'étaient immédiatement détournés de lui.

« Vous devez savoir que j'ai fait la plupart de ces choses. Je... Je ne veux pas que vous soyez surpris ou- »

« Dégoûté ? » À l'acquiescement du professeur, Loki sourit. « J'ai eu une fois une relation sexuelle avec une femme. Cela ne signifie pas que je veuille essayer de nouveau. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous avons tous essayé des choses qui ne nous ont pas vraiment rendus heureux. C'est pourquoi vous êtes censé dire si vous en voulez plus ou non. »

Sans un mot, le professeur lui remit sa liste. Elle paraissait très approfondie. C'était une énorme liste. Au début, elle semblait compliquée, mais elle était étonnamment facile à lire.

Elle présentait également une certaine constante. Son professeur avait beaucoup accepté, et peu reçu. Un vrai soumis, pensa-t-il. Fessées, bâillons, bondage, port de vêtements spécifiques, lavements, exhibitionnisme... hétérosexualité forcée ? Loki n'avait pas vu ceci dans ses recherches. Plus troublant encore, c'était coché comme précédemment testé. Loki espérait vraiment que son professeur avait au moins trouvé la femme séduisante.

Loki se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se sentir dérangé du tout, mais ce qui le gênait le plus était le fait que le professeur avait listé peu de choses comme limites. Le fantasme étudiant / enseignant. Les partenaires multiples, y compris l'option « être offert à un autre ». Faire des photos ou des vidéos pornographiques. Il y avait quelque chose derrière ça, et Loki n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Certaines des options marquées comme hautement souhaitables étaient incroyablement faciles à imaginer, cependant, et si sacrément sexy que son entrejambe réagit. Celles-là allaient rejoindre la liste des fantasmes personnels de Loki. Non, attendez. Elles allaient rejoindre la liste des choses qu'ils allaient faire. Qu'ils allaient faire ensemble. Fessée ? Bondage de toutes sortes ? Eau glacée ?

Attendez. Son cher professeur si débauché n'avait jamais eu de sexe de téléphone ? Ils allaient remédier à cela.

Le professeur quitta la pièce et revint avec la nourriture. Loki n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait passé autant de temps penché sur la liste, mais il se dit que cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Son professeur avait fait tant de choses, et beaucoup d'entre elles obtenaient une note basse sur son échelle de limites, de aucune (0) à fondamental (5). Il y avait beaucoup de un et de deux. À moins de mal interpréter son professeur, il semblait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement voulues, et qu'il était prêt à refaire si Loki l'exigeait. Loki n'aimait pas cette idée. Un consentement véritable et enthousiaste était bien plus sexy que l'idée de battre le professeur avec une canne (2).

Alors que le professeur disposait la nourriture, il avait l'air de plus en plus nerveux.

« Hum, Loki ? Vous n'avez rien dit depuis un moment. » Sa voix était calme, et ses yeux ne voulaient pas quitter la table.

« Je ne me suis pas non plus levé pour sortir, _Professeur_. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent un long momernt avant que le professeur ne tourne la tête.

« De la soupe ? »

« Merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » Les deux mots étaient empreints d'une chaleur que la banalité de l'acte n'appelait pas. C'était vraiment un plaisir pour lui de servir son déjeuner à Loki. C'était sur sa liste noir sur blanc. Servir, (5). Le professeur prenait son pied à servir Loki. Le café des derniers jours prit soudainement un tout nouveau sens.

Loki réalisa soudainement qu'il avait eu tort de redouter ces listes. C'était comme écrire une liste d'idées. Presque tout ce que le professeur avait marqué comme hautement souhaitable (5) sur sa liste rejoignait les délires personnels de Loki. C'était le genre de délires qui vous viennent à l'esprit dans les dernières secondes frénétiques de masturbation, et dont vous aviez un peu honte ensuite. Le professeur était non seulement d'accord pour ça, il voulait ardemment que Loki fasse ça avec lui.

Enfin, la quasi-totalité d'entre eux étaient ce genre de délires. Pour le professeur, il essaierait ceux qu'il trouvait étranges ou inquiétants. Le professeur lui témoignait un niveau de confiance qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir qui ne figure pas sur cette liste, Professeur ? »

« Oui. Mais... Je voudrais apprendre à nous connaître avant de parler de certaines choses. » Loki sentit son cœur fondre.

« Bien sûr. »

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, Loki étudiant la liste. Il y avait encore des choses pour lesquelles il devrait effectuer une recherche. Un corset piercing ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Cela ressemblait à un genre d'instrument de torture médiéval. Il renonça à essayer de se le représenter, tira sa tablette de son sac et googlisa. Google, le nouvel opium du peuple.

Oh mon dieu. Bon, c'était...

Le professeur le regarda, et lorsque les images défilèrent, sourit. « J'aurais dû savoir que vous feriez des recherches. »

« C'est... magnifique. » Loki ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'image d'une femme dont tout le dos était piercé en deux lignes allant de la nuque jusqu'à son string, un ruban rouge croisé entre les deux lignes. « Ce serait mieux sans le rouge, pourtant. »

« Mmm ? », fit le professeur, la bouche pleine de soupe.

« Ca me rappelle mon satané frère. Je préfère le noir. Ou le vert... » Ses yeux errèrent loin de l'écran, imaginant le professeur lacé de la nuque jusqu'au bas du dos en vert et or. Ses couleurs préférées. Il imaginait qu'avoir autant de piercings devait faire mal. Il pourrait passer des heures à embrasser cette belle peau pour la soulager. Hum... N'était-il pas censé avoir une conversation sur le sexe, et non juste l'imaginer dans sa tête ? D'accord.

« Donc, nous oublions les choses que vous avez marquées comme étant des limites. »

« Si vous voulez vraiment l'une des- »

« Nous pourrons en reparler à l'avenir. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucun intérêt à pousser vos limites. » Avouer, ou ne pas avouer ? Ce serait un mauvais service à rendre au professeur d'exiger son honnêteté et ne pas la lui offrir en retour. « Je voudrais savoir où sont mes limites, d'abord. Si cela vous convient. »

Le professeur eut l'air stupéfait. « Si cela... »

« Vous avez des désirs très spécifiques, _mon cher Professeur_. Je veux que vous ayez tout ce que vous voulez. Il reste à voir si je suis capable de vous le donner. »

Le professeur reposa sa cuillère et se laissa glisser à genoux. Seigneur, la façon dont il l'avait fait était incroyable. C'était comme si être à genoux était plus naturel pour lui que de rester assis, et comme si c'était ce que son corps choisissait automatiquement, s'il en avait la possibilité.

« Puis-je... » Le professeur ferma les yeux et garda la bouche ouverte, comme s'il attendait que les mots lui viennent.

« Ne sommes-nous pas censés discuter de votre liste, mon cher _Professeur_ ? »

« Laissez tomber la liste », murmura le professeur. « Je veux juste que vous preniez ce que vous voulez de moi. Tout ce que vous voulez. »

« _Mon cher Professeur_, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne. Venez vous asseoir sur mes genoux, nous allons voir ça ensemble. » Ce n'était pas une demande. Loki n'était pas sûr de devoir être ou non chagriné par le profond plaisir qu'il éprouvait à donner des ordres. En particulier des ordres qui étaient immédiatement suivis.

Le professeur franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, toujours à genoux, et se glissa sur ceux de Loki. C'était bon. Oh oui. C'était parfait. Était-ce étrange de vouloir qu'un adulte s'asseye sur vos genoux ?

Oh je vous en prie, qui s'en souciait ? Il était bien au-delà de l'étrange. Il était sur le point de discuter jeux de rôles coquins avec l'adulte assis sur ses genoux.

« Alors, la lingerie féminine est aussi un délire ? Genre, strings et soutien-gorge ? »

« Oui, mais plus des corsets, des porte-jarretelles, des bas. Et des talons hauts. » Le professeur se mordit la lèvre dans un geste qui pouvait également signifier qu'il voulait cela et craignait que Loki trouve ça étrange, ou qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment.

« Cela dit que vous l'avez fait. »

« Devons-nous discuter des... détails ? » Il se tortilla sur les genoux de Loki, d'une manière pas tout à fait désagréable.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre parler de vos autres amants, je veux votre opinion sur ces sujets. En fait, je préférais ne pas entendre parler de vos autres hommes. »

Et ainsi de suite, article par article, fantasme après fantasme. Ils avaient à peine gratté la surface de chaque sujet, Loki le savait. Ils n'avaient même pas passé en revue le quart des sujets. Certains d'entre eux étaient très complexes, et Loki voulait en apprendre le plus possible. Le shibari était particulièrement compliqué. Et la pensée d'attacher son professeur grâce à ces superbes nœuds... bon, il se tortilla et haleta en discutant de ce point particulier.

Loki tenta cependant d'éviter tout ce qui était trop sexuel. Ils étaient censés être dans le bureau du professeur pour discuter, pas pour le sexe. C'était une discussion sur le sexe, mais là encore, il y avait des protocoles qu'il entendait respecter.

Il était impossible qu'ils finissent de discuter de tout en un seul après-midi. Même s'ils en avaient eu le temps, la détermination de Loki se briserait bien avant la fin de la journée. Les images du professeur ligoté, habillé, attaché, et... oh. Il pressait de nouveau son érection contre le postérieur du professeur.

_Vilain Loki_.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna six heures, le professeur resta silencieux un moment avant de se tourner et de le regarder. « Loki ? » Il attendit.

« Oui, _Professeur_? »

« J'ai un peu faim. »

Loki y réfléchit pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Alors, vous devriez manger. Nous devrions éviter le restaurant. Pouvez-vous cuisiner ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Avez-vous ce qu'il faut chez vous ? »

« Oui, Loki. »

« Alors, allons-y et vous préparerez le dîner. D'accord ? »

Le professeur prit une longue inspiration. « Oui, je vous remercie, monsieur. Je tiens à cuisiner pour vous. »

« Bien. J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où vos compétences s'étendent. » Il laissa délibérément la phrase ouverte. Cela lui semblait la chose à faire.

Ils rangèrent tous deux leurs affaires, et Loki le suivit jusqu'à la maison de professeur. C'était une belle maison dans un quartier agréable. Il y avait un grand portail et une pelouse bien entretenue. Elle ressemblait un peu à la maison de Loki, mais il semblait que le professeur y vivait seul. C'était une bonne chose qu'il vive dans sa propre maison, sans danger que Thor fasse irruption, insistant pour qu'il se joigne au reste de la famille. Juste ce qui lui fallait, jouer à Game of Life avec Thor. Personne n'imaginait que Thor puisse gagner. Oui, oui, c'était bien du sarcasme. Bien sûr que Thor gagnait. Chaque foutue fois.

Il suivit le professeur jusqu'à la porte, et ils entrèrent. La maison était décorée simplement mais avec goût. Loki pensa que sa mère adorerait.

Pensant à la liste, Loki se tourna vers le professeur et dit, « Déshabillez-vous. Maintenant. »

Sans un mot, le professeur commença à retirer ses vêtements, pliant chacun d'entre eux, et les posa en pile bien nette sur une console près de la porte. Notant la moquette pâle, Loki retira ses chaussures et attendit, appréciant le strip-tease. Et voilà. Le professeur savait faire durer les choses jusqu'à ce que Loki ne désire rien d'autre que de lui déchirer sa chemise et en jeter les morceaux à travers la pièce.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de domination qu'il voulait que le professeur lui associe. Alors, il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda, faisant de son mieux pour paraître impassible. Il savait qu'il irradiait de désir, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait faire autrement avec cet homme magnifique se déshabillant devant lui.

Compte tenu de la réaction de son propre corps, le professeur partageait la même impression de sensualité que Loki. Il se demanda s'il aurait du mal à cuisiner avec une queue aussi dure.

Le corps du professeur était aussi incroyable que Loki avait pensé qu'il le serait. Qu'il l'avait espéré. De toute évidence, l'homme passait du temps dans les salles de gym. En y pensant, il avait probablement une salle de sport chez lui. Loki se sentit tenaillé par l'envie de le regarder s'entraîner. Alors qu'il serait haletant et en sueur, il viendrait lécher les coulées de sueur sur son corps... oh mon dieu. Plus tard. Maintenant, il était temps que le professeur cuisine pour lui. Pourquoi l'idée de regarder son professeur _faire quoi que ce soit _était-elle aussi sexy ?

Son corps était en effet marqué. Les ecchymoses sur son cou n'étaient que le sommet de l'iceberg. Il y avait une autre empreinte de main sur un de ses bras, et de fines zébrures sur tout le dos - toujours d'un rouge prononcé trois jours après avoir été infligées, si Loki comptait bien. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas contre l'idée des ecchymoses en elles-mêmes, ou contre l'idée du professeur ayant du mal à s'asseoir après avoir été baisé par Loki... mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de laisser des marques qui altéraient la beauté de son professeur.

« La cuisine. » Cela sonna presque comme un grognement.

Le professeur hésita, regardant Loki, puis le tapis. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Loki pour comprendre. Il fit deux pas pour réduire l'espace entre eux. « Voulez-vous ramper jusqu'à la cuisine pour moi, ma petite salope ? » Hum... salope était-il un peu excessif ?

Le professeur frissonna et hocha frénétiquement la tête. « Oui, s'il vous plaît, Loki. »

Non, alors. « À quatre pattes. Je veux voir ce beau cul ramper devant moi. »

Le professeur glissa gracieusement à genoux et commença à ramper dans le couloir. Loki n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi foutrement sexy de sa vie. Son professeur, rampant pour lui, son cul nu remuant de droite à gauche à chaque pas.

Loki fronça les sourcils. Il s'arrêta et plaça un pied devant le professeur. L'homme s'arrêta instantanément. « Dites-moi, salope, avez-vous rampé pour d'autres hommes ? Préparé le dîner pour eux ? Suis-je un substitut commode aux absences prolongées de M. Rhodes ? »

« Non, Loki. Je... Rhodey n'aime pas ça. Et je n'ai jamais cuisiné pour quelqu'un avec qui je couchais. »

Loki était incrédule. « Il n'aime pas regarder ce corps superbe ramper pour lui ? Vous aurez du mal à me convaincre de cela. »

« Il aime juste ça dans... dans la chambre. Et habituellement, juste pour la partie brutale. » La voix termina dans un murmure, comme s'il souhaitait que Loki cesse d'entendre.

« Ahh, d'où les marques. » Loki se pencha et amena le professeur à genoux en le tirant par les cheveux. « Je vais vous marquer, _Professeur_, je vous le promets. Mais je préférerais vous posséder de toutes les manières possibles. »

Le professeur se pencha inconsciemment vers lui. « S'il vous plaît. Je veux que vous le fassiez. »

Loki lui sourit, et relâcha la main dans ses cheveux pour le caresser. « À la cuisine, mon ange. »

Le professeur glissa gracieusement au sol et rampa jusqu'à une superbe cuisine moderne, toute de noir et d'acier. Frigg n'aimerait pas. Trop froide et trop sombre. Loki adorait.

« Loki ? » Le professeur le regarda, les yeux interrogateurs.

Loki s'avança pour regarder à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. On aurait dit une image tirée d'un magazine. Partout des légumes frais et des compartiments parfaitement organisés. De minuscules paquets de viande, juste assez pour une personne, étaient empilés dans un tiroir.

« Vous pouvez vous lever. Et porter un tablier. Je ne veux pas que _mon professeur_ soit blessé par quoi que ce soit, excepté ma main. »

Il sourit timidement. « Merci, Loki. Que voulez-vous que je cuisine ? »

« Le saumon et les asperges. »

« Oui, Loki. »

Le professeur passa un simple tablier noir et commença à sortir des choses du réfrigérateur. Après un bref coup d'œil à Loki, et un autre à la pile d'ingrédients, il ouvrit un autre compartiment plus petit et hésita, l'air un peu nerveux.

« _Professeur_ ? »

« Voulez... voulez-vous un verre de vin ? »

Loki sourit. Pauvre professeur, sans doute inquiet de savoir si Loki avait bien vingt et un ans. Loki pouvait presque le voir faire le calcul.

« Un sauvignon blanc pour aller avec le saumon, ce serait parfait. » Il eut droit à un regard soulagé. Pour s'y connaître un peu en vin, il devait en avoir bu avant.

Sans un mot, il attrapa une bouteille et l'ouvrit adroitement. L'homme était un buveur de vin. Putain, Loki allait l'épouser.

Il ne versa qu'un seul verre, pour Loki, puis se mit à la tâche. Il était vraiment un cuisinier expérimenté. Loki savait à peine se repérer dans une cuisine, mais il reconnaissait la confiance et l'expérience quand il les voyait.

C'était dans le large îlot central que se prépara principalement le repas. Un bar y était adossé, Loki prit donc un siège et regarda, en sirotant son vin.

Après moins d'une demi-heure, une assiette impressionnante fut posée devant lui. Le professeur regarda le sol et attendit. Il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture pour Loki, mais une seule assiette. Tout dans cette situation était nouveau et surréaliste, et totalement et foutrement sexy.

« Le tablier, _Professeur._ »

Le pauvre sursauta. « Je suis désolé, Loki. J'ai oublié. »

« Pas d'excuses, contentez-vous de le retirer. »

Il retira immédiatement le large tablier et alla l'accrocher à sa place. Sa queue était toujours tendue, mais pas autant que pendant son petit strip-tease.

« Buvez ». Loki amena le verre de vin à la bouche du professeur et l'inclina de telle sorte que l'homme fut contraint d'en avaler une gorgée s'il ne voulait pas en renverser. « Maintenant, à genoux, comme un bon garçon. »

Il tomba si doucement à genoux que cela ressemblait à un mouvement de danse. L'homme était fait pour s'agenouiller, Loki en était sûr. Il faisait ça si bien, et avait l'air si beau en le faisant.

« Levez la tête, _Professeur_. »

ll obéit immédiatement. Il regarda nerveusement Loki avec ce beau visage expressif, et se lécha les lèvres. Loki dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas réagir.

« Ouvrez cette jolie bouche. »

Quand il obéit, Loki le nourrit d'une bouchée de saumon. Puis il prit en une pour lui-même. C'était parfait.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé. C'est très bon. »

« Merci, Loki. »

Loki lui donna une autre bouchée, avant de tourner son attention vers les asperges. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Thanksgiving n'était pas vraiment la saison des asperges, mais les merveilles du commerce mondial offraient des avantages inattendus. Le professeur avait fait une sorte de sauce au citron et au beurre qui accompagnait avec merveille le plat. Il ramassa une pointe d'asperge, la trempa dans la sauce, et la lui tendit. La bouche du professeur s'ouvrit, et Loki lui présenta bouchée après bouchée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini, et l'homme lécha le reste de la sauce sur les doigts de Loki.

Chaque étape du processus était juste comme la pipe de la veille. Tester ses limites et, une fois celles-ci établies, les utiliser à leur plein potentiel.

Quand il eut fini la deuxième asperge, il passa les lèvres autour de l'index de Loki et aspira. Il fallut à Loki chaque once de son self control pour ne pas lui imposer une autre pipe, là, tout de suite. Mais non, ce n'était pas le plan.

Attendez, il y avait un plan ?

Loki réussit à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Être aux commandes sans savoir comment l'être était presque mission impossible.

Ils terminèrent tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette et près des deux tiers du vin, Loki veillant scrupuleusement à ce que le professeur mange au moins autant que lui. Il était un soumis, pas un esclave. En attendant, être nourri de cette manière avait manifestement fait quelque chose au professeur. Son érection avait repris de la vigueur, tendue bien droite et commençant même à couler un peu.

« Là, _Professeur_», le gronda Loki. « Je ne peux pas vous laisser mettre la pagaille dans votre belle cuisine. » Il tendit la main - celle qui n'était pas couverte de beurre - et essuya le bout de la queue du professeur de son pouce. C'était la première fois que Loki allait si loin, et le professeur ferma les yeux et sa bouche s'affaissa légèrement. Il se pencha pour prolonger le contact et gémit.

Loki attendit jusqu'à ce que ces profonds yeux bruns s'ouvrent à nouveau, puis porta le pouce à ses lèvres et lécha. Le professeur en eut le souffle coupé et le regarda, se léchant les lèvres comme s'il pouvait goûter ça lui-même.

« Nettoyez-vous la cuisine vous-même, ou est-ce une femme de ménage qui le fait ? »

« Une femme de ménage, Loki. » Seigneur, qu'il aimait la façon dont l'homme ponctuait chacune de ses phrases de son nom. Comme si tout ce qu'il disait était pour Loki, à propos de Loki, et peut-être même pour gagner l'approbation de Loki.

« Mettez tout dans l'évier, alors. Il n'y a aucune raison de lui donner plus de travail. »

Loki désigna la vaisselle sur le comptoir. Le professeur se leva pour la ramasser, et Loki passa une main légère sur le dos magnifique et le superbe cul nu de l'homme.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas interférer avec votre tâche, _Professeur_, mais vous êtes tellement tentant. » Il appuya le devant de son corps vêtu contre le dos nu du professeur. « Pouvez-vous sentir ce que vous me faites ? »

« O-oui, Loki. »

« Aimez-vous avoir ce pouvoir sur mon corps ? »

Un soupir, et un long silence. Pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Loki croisa des doigts imaginaires et espéra que cela n'avait pas été la mauvaise chose à dire. Qu'arriverait-il s'il avait franchi la mauvaise ligne ? C'était inconcevable. Plus il y goûtait, plus il en voulait.

« Oui... Oui, Loki. J'aime avoir le contrôle. » La tête du professeur retomba. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si grossier. »

« Oh, ma précieuse petite chose. C'est adorable de vouloir que je vous désire, mais vous n'avez certainement pas le contrôle. Que feriez-vous maintenant si vous l'aviez ? »

« Huumm... Je - » Le professeur s'arrêta un instant, et se retourna pour voir si la question de Loki était sincère. Puis il rougit et regarda le sol. « Je vous prendrais là à même le sol de la cuisine, Loki. »

« Et pensez-vous l'avoir mérité ? »

Le professeur réfléchit pendant un long moment, puis secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« J'ai encore les marques d'un autre homme sur moi. J'ai encore... », le professeur tressaillit un peu. « J'ai toujours les liens qu'il utilisait pour m'attacher au lit. »

«Oh mon dieu. C'est tout à fait inacceptable. » Loki assena une légère claque sur le cul nu en face de lui. « Finissez de nettoyer. »

Le professeur se précipita vers sa tâche, puis retomba à genoux à côté de Loki. « Voulez-vous que je fasse quelque chose d'autre ? » Il y avait une note d'espoir dans sa voix.

« Oh oui, professeur. Beaucoup de choses. Mais d'abord, emmenez-moi voir votre lit. » Loki passa une main dans ses cheveux, et utilisa ensuite sa main pour pousser la tête du professeur vers le sol. « Rampez ».

La queue du professeur bondit sous la pression et les mots. Il tomba instantanément à quatre pattes et se mit à ramper dans le couloir. Il emmena Loki dans les escaliers, et suivre un homme qui rampait dans un escalier était étonnamment excitant. La façon dont sa bite dure balançait entre ses cuisses, frôlant parfois une marche. Chaque fois que cela arrivait, le professeur sifflait et s'arrêtait une seconde.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre à coucher, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné une fois de plus. Le lit était assez grand pour une orgie, et la chambre était incroyablement sexy. Un cadre de lit profond en acajou avec quatre grands pilastres, une literie rouge cramoisi avec des liserés dorés. Un luxueux tapis noir sur lequel Loki aurait certainement aimé baiser, et tant pis pour les brûlures occasionnées. De belles peintures abstraites étaient accrochées aux murs. Pas de copies pour son professeur. Ironie du sort, les cordes à l'aspect rugueux accrochés aux montants du lit étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins sexy dans cette chambre. Des cordes ? Vraiment ? Rhodes voulait-il vraiment a_bîmer_ cette belle peau? Ça n'allait pas du tout. Loki devrait investir dans quelque chose de plus doux pour attacher son professeur.

« Avez-vous un couteau ? »

« Quoi ? » Le professeur eut subitement l'air paniqué.

« Vous allez couper ces insultes à ma présence immédiatement. Et les brûler. »

Comprenant enfin, le professeur hocha la tête. « Oui, Loki. »

Il passa dans la salle de bain et revint un instant plus tard avec une paire de ciseaux dans la bouche. Putain, mais que c'était chaud. Loki était assis dans un grand fauteuil de cuir rembourré à côté d'une table, et regarda le professeur s'activer. Il rampa à chaque coin, se mit à genoux et utilisa les ciseaux pour couper la corde, avant de ramper jusqu'au prochain pilastre. Quand il eut rassemblé le tout, il le serra contre sa poitrine d'une main, et se servit de ses trois autres membres pour boitiller vers la cheminée fonctionnant au gaz et y déposer les cordes. Il l'alluma et regarda les cordes brûler.

« Excellent travail, _Professeur_. Un très bon début. Maintenant, venez ici. »

Il rampa immédiatement et baissa la tête devant les genoux de Loki. Loki prit son visage dans sa main et le posa sur ses genoux.

« Ceci va être plus important, _mon cher professeur_. Je veux que vous trouviez tout ce qui, dans cette maison, a été utilisé pour permettre à un homme d'abuser de votre corps. Vous pouvez vous lever. Vous les réunirez tous ici. » Loki désigna le sol en face de lui.

Bien sûr, il ne voulait pas utiliser la... cravache, ou n'importe quoi venant d'un autre homme, sur le cul magnifique du professeur, mais il avait une autre motivation. Il voulait voir exactement ce avec quoi le professeur jouait. Il avait besoin de savoir sur quoi il devrait en apprendre plus.

Dès qu'il eut fini d'expliquer, le professeur se leva et se mit au travail. Loki se demanda s'il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de ses propres sex toys, surtout pour un homme avec qui il n'avait même pas eu de rapports sexuels. Il semblait très concentré.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes et quelques allers-retours dans d'autres pièces, mais avant longtemps, il y eut un tas de jouets au sol. Quelques objets que la relative ignorance de Loki identifia comme différentes sortes de fouets, un long morceau de bois souple dont Loki n'aimait définitivement pas l'aspect, des liens de toute nature et plus de godes que Loki n'en avait jamais vu de toute son vie. D'accord, il y avait aussi des choses dont il n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée quant à leur usage, mais il n'allait pas le dire. Certains d'entre eux semblaient fascinants, cependant.

« Une boîte. »

Le professeur prit un moment pour revenir avec une grande boîte et Loki lui fit signe de commencer à mettre les objets à l'intérieur.

« Certaines de ces choses sont-elles importantes pour vous, _Professeur_? »

« Pas vraiment. Juste... utiles. »

« Et ça ? » Loki leva le morceau bois, dont il venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une canne en bambou.

Le frisson du professeur était quasiment une réponse, mais les mots scellèrent son sort. « C'est à Rhodey. Il aimait la canne. »

« Et vous ? Voulez-vous que je vous batte avec ça ? »

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? »

Loki attrapa brutalement le visage du professeur. « Aimez-vous être battu avec ça ? Avant, pendant ou après vous faire baiser ? Est-ce que cela vous excite, est-ce que cela vous fait tripper ? »

« Non. » C'était un murmure, mais il était très clair.

« Et vous ne lui avez pas dit ? »

« Non. » Le même murmure, mais celui-ci un peu honteux . « Je pensais que... Non, je ne lui ai pas dit. »

Loki cassa la canne sur son genou. Les yeux du professeur croisèrent les siens, ils étaient remplis d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de désir.

« Eh bien, _Professeur_, je pense que nous devons fixer des limites maintenant. »

« Nous avons un mot de sûreté... »

« Et je vous ai dit que vous devrez l'utiliser si vous en avez besoin. Je veux aussi que vous me disiez la vérité sur ce genre de choses. » Il leva les moitiés cassées de la canne. « Avez-vous besoin d'autres sécurités ? »

« Hummm... si vous me bâillonnez... »

« Oui ? »

« Donner de petits coups, cligner des yeux ? Cela ne s'est pas présenté souvent. »

« Mais vous le souhaitez. »

Le professeur vira au rouge vif, mais hocha la tête.

« Trois fois. Et encore trois fois, jusqu'à ce que vous soyez sûr d'avoir mon attention. »

« Très bien. »

« Et la canne... »

« Quoi ? Vous... vous l'avez cassée. »

« Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être le prochain M. Rhodes. Nous aurons d'autres discussions à propos de votre liste. Vous avez marqué la canne comme acceptable, mais vous ne l'aimez pas. Je ne vais pas passer des heures à vous battre avec une canne seulement pour découvrir que vous n'avez pas apprécié. »

« Oh... »

« Je veux que vous appréciez tout ce que j'infligerai à ce corps parfait. Je veux que vous rêviez de ça la nuit, et que vous me suppliez de vous les refaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le visage du professeur était écarlate, et il haletait. « Seigneur, oui. »

« Excellent. Maintenant, ceci. » Loki désigna les jouets sur le plancher.

Les yeux de retour vers le sol, le professeur hocha la tête. « Voulez-vous que je jette toutes ces choses, Loki ? »

« Non. »

La stupéfaction et la légère déception qui s'affichèrent sur son visage étaient exactement ce que Loki avait espéré. « Oh, je ne vais pas les utiliser sur vous, _Professeur_. Lesquels n'aimiez-vous pas particulièrement ? » Loki désigna la poubelle.

Les premières choses à la rejoindre furent les restes brisés de la canne. Ensuite, des menottes métalliques, et quelques fouets - ceux en traditionnels cuir et plastique, nota avec intérêt Loki. C'était important. Celui en daim avec une douzaine de bandes de tissu tombant d'un manche rigide resta. Ce qui ressemblait à une cravache d'équitation traditionnelle resta aussi. De même que les liens en cuir - à la fois pour les poignets et les chevilles, ainsi qu'un collier et une laisse. _Putain_. Un bâillon boule noir qui semblait flambant neuf. Une douzaine de godes et de plugs de formes et de tailles variées restèrent. Un anneau métallique fut soigneusement considéré avec quelque chose entre le dégoût et le désir avant d'être mis dans la pile de choses à être conservées. Une douzaine de choses que Loki ne reconnut pas furent également placées dans le tas de choses à conserver.

« Fini ? »

« Oui, Loki. » La voix était toujours préoccupée.

« Mettez-les dans la boîte. »

Le professeur obéit lentement, comme il l'avait fait avec ses vêtements un peu plus tôt. Lentement et méticuleusement, tout fut soigneusement empilé dans la boîte.

« Maintenant, vous allez la mettre quelque part où je n'aurais plus à la revoir. »

« Loki ?»

«Je ne vais pas utiliser les outils d'un autre homme sur votre corps, _Professeur_. Mais je ne vais pas vous forcer à les jeter avant que vous ne soyez prêt à le faire. »

Le professeur le regarda un instant avec surprise. Il avait cru que Loki allait lui ordonner de jeter ce qui devait représenter des milliers de dollars en sex toys, et il avait été tout à fait prêt à le faire. C'était un peu écrasant comme sensation.

« Emportez ça. Maintenant. » Il fit un geste dédaigneux vers la boîte. Heureusement, le professeur ne la déposa pas juste dans son placard. Il sortit de la pièce, et ne revint pas avant quelques minutes. Quand il revint, il tomba immédiatement à genoux et posa la tête sur les genoux de Loki. Après un moment, il se pencha et lécha le dos de la main de Loki. C'était étrange. Quelque chose que Loki aurait manqué pendant ses recherches ? Bon, il y aurait sans doute beaucoup d'autres choses inconnues.

Loki passa une main sur son visage et le releva pour croiser son regard. « _Professeur _? »

La respiration de l'homme s'accéléra. Hum... peut-être le petit geste signifiait-il plus que ce qu'il pensait.

« Puis-je... Je veux dire, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Loki ? »

« Voulez-vous encore me sucer, mon ange ? Sentir ma queue en vous ? Me monter jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous asseoir ? »

« Oh oui, Loki. S'il vous plaît. »

« Eh bien, puisque je vous ai privé de vos jouets, le moins que je puisse faire est de vous combler, hum ? »

Un gémissement s'échappa du professeur, qui se retenait manifestement d'appuyer son érection contre la jambe de Loki. En fait, Loki aurait plutôt voulu qu'il le fasse. L'image du professeur se frottant contre sa jambe était étrangement irrésistible.

« Très bien, _Professeur_. Allez vous allonger sur le lit. Sur le ventre. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, il s'exécuta. Cela étonna Loki. Il n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'une confiance si absolue. Même sa mère pensait souvent qu'il n'était bon à rien. Le professeur avait beaucoup à perdre si Loki prenait une photo qui viendrait à être postée sur les réseaux sociaux. Le professeur mettait littéralement son avenir entre les mains de Loki.

Encore une fois, _putain._

Pourquoi était-ce si foutrement sexy ?

Loki le regarda allongé sur le lit pendant un moment, essayant de ne pas se frotter contre les couvertures.

« Le lubrifiant ? »

Le professeur gémit, et désigna la table de nuit, sans même regarder. Loki sourit. Il n'était pas vierge. Il n'était pas gêné par le sexe. Mais ça ? Il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau niveau de sexe. C'était le truc le plus chaud qu'il ait jamais vu, surtout qu'il y participait.

C'était ridicule, mais à ce moment, il était tout à fait sûr de posséder le professeur Anthony Stark.

Il frissonna.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet et trouva le lubrifiant... et un plug. Hum.

« Je pensais vous avoir dit de rassembler tous vos petits jouets, _Professeur_ ? »

Le professeur releva vivement la tête, les yeux rivés avec crainte sur le plug, avant de se calmer. « Vous avez dit tout ce avec quoi j'ai laissé un autre homme abuser de moi. Vous ne parliez pas de moi... si ? »

Le sourire de Loki se fit méchant. « C'est votre propre jouet, _mon cher professeur_ ? »

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

« Vous l'utilisez pour remplacer une vraie bite dans votre petit cul serré quand il n'y a personne d'autre pour le remplir ? »

Cela suscita un autre hochement de tête, accompagné d'un gémissement. « C'est le seul. Je le jure ! »

Loki continua de sourire en le redéposant sur la table de chevet. Il se tourna vers le professeur avec le flacon de lubrifiant dans la main. « Lundi prochain, _Professeur_. Lundi prochain, vous le porterez en cours. »

« Je... »

« Oui ? »

« Oui, Loki. » La voix du professeur perdit toute force, et ses hanches commencèrent inconsciemment à onduler contre les draps.

« Oui, quoi ? »

« Oui, je le porterai en cours lundi prochain. Je passerai deux heures avec un plug en caoutchouc en moi, faisant comme si c'était vous qui me remplissiez comme la salope que je suis. »

« Et que ferez-vous après le cours ? »

« Tout... tout ce que vous voudrez. Mmmmh... »

Loki tendit la main et lui assena une claque sur les fesses. « Pas de frottage contre le lit comme une bête en chaleur, mon cher petit professeur. Vous viendrez dans ma main ou quand je vous l'ordonnerez ou vous aurez à payer le prix pour avoir désobéi. » Le gémissement que cette tirade suscita était la preuve qu'il faisait bien les choses. Peut-être que c'était juste parce tout ce qu'il avait à dire était la chose la plus sexy à laquelle il pouvait penser.

Il se déshabilla rapidement, plaçant soigneusement ses vêtements sur une chaise près du lit.

Il sortit un préservatif de son portefeuille - quelque chose dont il allait devoir faire provision, espérait-il - avant de penser à la meilleure façon de préparer le professeur.

Il lubrifia généreusement les doigts de sa main droite et s'agenouilla entre les jambes du professeur. Instinctivement, l'homme les écarta davantage, présentant de manière obscène tout ce que Loki voulait voir.

Sa belle grosse queue reposait sur le lit, essayant oh-si-fort de ne pas se frotter contre le couvre-lit. Loki pensa distraitement que peut-être il aimerait l'avoir en lui un jour. Il se demanda si c'était permis. Le meilleur point de vue, cependant, était le magnifique cul du professeur. Rhodes avait peut-être tort sur beaucoup de choses, mais il avait raison à ce sujet. C'était le plus beau cul que Loki ait jamais vu.

Glissant ses doigts lubrifiés entre les fesses, il commença avec deux, puisque le professeur avait fait la même chose la veille. Le professeur sursauta brusquement sous la pression. Il étouffa un gémissement et s'efforça de ne pas s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts mais Loki savait par expérience personnelle que c'était une spirale infernale. Plus il appuyait, plus c'était bon. Quand Loki enroula ses doigts et tâtonna un moment, il eut le plaisir d'entendre un cri étouffé par l'oreiller. Oui, cela devait être le bon endroit.

Immédiatement après cette réponse, il introduisit un autre doigt huilé dans le trou serré. Son professeur avait-il vraiment été abusé deux nuits auparavant ? Il était tellement serré que cela semblait peu probable. Il allait lui falloir un peu de temps et d'efforts pour étirer suffisamment ce trou pour que Loki puisse s'y glisser sans douleur. Le professeur ne semblait pourtant pas inquiet. Il venait buter contre les doigts, plus fort à chaque coup.

Loki poussa également son petit doigt, supposant que cela ne serait pas vraiment bien perçu, mais désireux de voir par lui-même.

« Oh mon dieu, s'il vous plaît, puis-je parler ? »

« Avez-vous besoin de discuter famille, mon ange ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Nonononononon ! S'il vous plaît, ne vous arrêtez pas. »

« Alors non, vous ne pouvez pas parler. Et je vous jure, _Professeur_, si vous venez avant que je vous y autorise, vous n'aimerez pas ce qui suivra. » Loki n'était pas tout à fait certain de ce qui suivrait, il avait juste à espérer que le professeur ne le sache pas. Il avait vraiment besoin de préparer des plans pour des situations de ce genre.

Le corps sous lui s'effondra en sanglots, rencontrant chaque poussée de ses doigts avec autant de force que la position l'autorisait. Déchirant l'enveloppe du préservatif avec sa main gauche et ses dents, Loki se démena pour passer cette satanée chose, mais ne cessa pas sa préparation. Il voulait le professeur prêt pour lui. Il versa un peu plus de lubrifiant sur lui et un peu autour, avant de retirer ses doigts d'un mouvement fluide.

Aussi doucement que possible, il remplaça les doigts par quelque chose de plus imposant. Le professeur, pour sa part, ne sembla pas dérangé par le changement. Sauf si mordre son oreiller, donner des coups de rein, et crier au lit étaient le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour Loki, c'était une idée du paradis.

Le cul du professeur était incroyablement étroit, malgré la préparation. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu l'opportunité de passer beaucoup de temps avec... non, Loki ne penserait pas à l'autre homme. (Aux autres hommes ?) Pas maintenant, et pas ici. Ce parfait cul serré était à lui.

Il se pencha et passa les mains sur le torse du professeur; beau, bronzé, tonique. Il attrapa les mains de l'homme, qui serraient les couvertures, dans sa main droite, et les leva au-dessus de la tête du professeur autant qu'il le put. Ensuite, il se servit de sa prise comme levier pour pilonner ce parfait cul serré. De la main gauche, il continua à essayer de toucher chaque pouce de ce corps magnifique.

Le professeur gémit, mais il faisait manifestement un effort pour garder la bouche fermée.

« Voulez-vous parler maintenant, _Professeur_ ? »

« Non, sauf si Loki le veut. » La véhémence avec laquelle il secoua la tête laissait peu de doute sur le fait qu'il pensait ces paroles.

« Voulez-vous juste rester là, à crier, et à savourer la sensation de ma bite vous pilonnant ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Loki, oui ! »

Et pourtant, le sexe complètement silencieux semblait malvenu en cette circonstance. Non pas que Loki ait besoin d'un bavardage constant, mais il voulait dire quelque chose. Crier du haut du mont Stark, pour ainsi dire. Il était cependant préférable de vérifier avant de tout gâcher pour son partenaire. « Voulez-vous que je sois silencieux ? »

« Non ! Non, je veux... je veux dire, je suis désolé, je... Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas... » Il n'arrivait pas à garder son souffle assez longtemps pour finir sa phrase. Il semblait également inquiet de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, Anthony. Dites-le moi maintenant, ou j'arrête. »

« Non ! Je veux dire s'il vous plaît, Loki, je veux... Je veux entendre votre voix. »

« Et que vous voulez-vous entendre, le tableau périodique des éléments ? »

« Non. Dites-moi que je suis... Appelez-moi votre... Oh mon dieu, monsieur, je ne peux pas. »

Loki s'arrêta net.

« Votre putain ! S'il vous plaît dites-moi que je suis... » Le professeur se débattait sous lui, essayant de se pousser sur la bite de Loki.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous dire ça, _Professeur_ ? » Loki donna un nouveau coup de reins, brutal, et le professeur gémit. « Je pense que vous savez déjà que vous êtes ma pute. Non ? » Il ponctua les derniers mots de coups particulièrement brutaux qui firent crier son professeur.

« Oui ! Oui, je suis votre putain ! »

« Sale petite traînée. Je pourrais vous faire faire n'importe quoi en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

« N'importe quoi pour garder ma queue en vous ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Loki passa la main gauche dans les cheveux de son professeur et lui tira la tête sur le côté pour qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille. « Dites-moi que je vous possède. »

« Vous me possédez. » Pas la moindre hésitation.

« Dites-moi que Rhodes ne reviendra pas pour Noël. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Loki s'enfonça assez fort pour lui faire mal quand son professeur hésita.

« Dites. Le. Moi. »

« Rhodey... Rhodey ne reviendra pas en moi, à moins que vous me quittiez. Jamais. » Ces mots étaient presque suffisants pour faire franchir à Loki la ligne d'arrivée. Le professeur lui appartenait maintenant. Il n'aurait pas une autre bite en lui.

« Dites-le encore. »

« Rhodey ne reviendra pas pour Noël ! »

« À qui appartenez-vous, mon ange ? »

« À vous ! »

« À qui ? »

« À vous, Loki ! Je vous appartiens ! Je suis à vous ! Oh putain, je vous en prie, puis-je jouir ? J'ai besoin de jouir, Loki ! » S'il vivait éternellement, et pouvait baiser le professeur tous les jours pour le reste de l'éternité, Loki ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre ces mots. Il devait les enregistrer et en faire sa sonnerie de téléphone. Il avait besoin de les entendre tous les jours, pour toujours.

Loki mit sa main gauche autour de la taille du professeur et les tira tous les deux à genoux, en continuant à marteler le petit homme. Dans cette position, la différence de hauteur fournissait un potentiel de poussée supplémentaire. Le professeur commença immédiatement à gémir, sous l'effet conjugué de l'absence de friction sur sa queue et de la force ajoutée dans son cul.

« Allez-vous venir maintenant, ma petite pute ? Sans que rien ne vous touche, à part l'air ? Sans aucune autre stimulation que ma bite pilonnant votre étroit petit cul ? »

« Oui, oh je vous en prie, Loki, oui. Puis-je ? »

« Êtes-vous une salope si avide de foutre que vous ne puissiez prendre votre pied qu'avec ma queue à l'intérieur de vous ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors, allez-y, _Professeur._ » Il laissa alors aller. Son rythme auparavant soigneusement contrôlé devint sauvage, s'enfonçant dans son professeur aussi vite que ses hanches pouvaient bouger. La force exercée dans ses poussées le ferait mentir sur la question de ne pas laisser de marques jusqu'à ce que les précédentes aient disparu, mais il s'en fichait - il ne pouvait pas réfléchir assez pour s'en soucier. Il allait exploser... mais avant, il lui restait assez de présence d'esprit pour s'assurer que son professeur le rejoigne.

Il se pencha et lécha le pavillon de l'oreille du professeur, puis murmura contre la peau humide. « J'ai dit : jouis, salope. »

La queue du professeur se contracta et il jouit violemment sur le couvre-lit. Cela suffit à pousser Loki dans le précipice. Il avait réussi à faire jouir l'homme sans autre stimulation que celle de sa seule queue. Oh Seigneur, **_le pouvoir._**

Il tint le professeur serré contre sa poitrine et continua à le marteler jusqu'à ce que son orgasme s'apaise. Puis il tendit la main droite pour changer son centre de gravité jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes s'effondrent du bon côté du lit, loin du sperme du professeur. Il enroula le bras autour de l'homme, et le plaqua contre lui. Sa queue était encore à l'intérieur du professeur, et il ne voulait même pas penser à bouger.

Loki n'était pas du tout contre le fait de se dire des saloperies au lit. Putain, cela comptait probablement parmi les choses les plus chaudes qu'il ait jamais entendues, et encore moins dites. Mais après avoir agressé verbalement l'homme pendant une demi-heure, il voulait maintenant le tenir contre lui, juste pour qu'il soit sûr que de l'avoir traité de pute ne signifiait pas que Loki allait s'éclipser en douce en laissant un billet sur la table de chevet. Loki n'était pas très câlin, et cela ne changerait pas.

C'était juste une dérogation exceptionnelle à ses principes.


	3. Chapter 3

« …_bly go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry. No wonder why my heart feels dead inside_…* »

Loki se réveilla en sursaut. Thor. Thor l'appelait. Pourquoi Thor l'appelait-il ? Pourquoi s'était-il couché avec les lumières allumées ? Pourquoi... était-il encore dans le lit du professeur Stark, tenant l'homme étroitement contre lui ? Bon, ce n'était vraiment pas la question la plus importante pour le moment.

Le professeur murmura dans son sommeil et se tortilla contre Loki. Hum... Oui, Thor pouvait attendre.

Cette foutue sonnerie retentit à nouveau.

Loki s'éloigna de son professeur, qui gémit et glissa sur le lit, essayant de trouver l'endroit où son partenaire était passé. Loki lui passa une main apaisante dans le dos tout en cherchant son pantalon et le téléphone dans sa poche. Il envisagea d'ignorer l'appel, mais ce balourd le renouvellerait probablement.

« Que veux-tu, Thor ? », siffla-t-il dans le téléphone.

« Frangin ! Tu vas bien ? » La voix qui sortait du téléphone était si puissante qu'elle était probablement plus facile à entendre que celle de Loki.

« Je vais bien, Thor. Je suis occupé. Fous-moi la paix ! »

« Mais, mon frère, il est presque trois heures du matin ! J'ai appelé Natasha, et elle a dit que tu n'étais pas avec elle. »

« Parce que je n'y suis pas, crétin ! » Le professeur gémit à nouveau. Il devait se débarrasser de Thor. « Je suis... Je suis avec... quelqu'un. »

« À trois heures du ma... Oh. Alors je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, mon frère ! Je vais appeler Natasha et lui dire que tu vas bien. » Loki paniqua. Si Thor disait à Natasha qu'il était « avec quelqu'un », elle saurait. C'était inadmissible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser faire.

« Non, non. Je vais appeler Natasha. Je t'en prie, Thor. »

« Tu n'es pas... avec Clint, hein ? »

« Thor », sa voix retrouva son volume habituel et il grinça des dents quand le professeur commença à se tourner vers lui. Il baissa de nouveau la voix et caressa doucement le dos du professeur. « Non, je ne suis pas avec Clint. Je ne m'infligerais jamais ça à moi-même, même s'il n'y avait pas Natasha. Promets-moi de ne rien dire à Natasha, puis raccroche et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je ne vais pas dire à Natasha que tu es avec quelqu'un. Tout va bien, mon frère ? » La voix de Thor commençait à être vraiment inquiète.

« Je vais bien, Thor, je ne suis tout simplement pas prêt à parler de ça avec Natasha. »

« Ça ? Frère, as-tu un... un petit ami ? »

« Raccroche, Thor. »

Ce fut Loki qui raccrocha, juste pour décourager toute reprise de conversation. Il envoya un texto à Natasha pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes. « _Désolé pour Thor. Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas _». Ensuite, il balança son téléphone sur la chaise et revint se pelotonner contre le professeur.

« Votre frère ? »

Merde. « Oui. »

« Un problème ? »

« Non. »

« Mademoiselle Romanova ? »

« Elle sait que j'ai essayé de vous séduire. »

Un long silence suivit.

« Je ne savais pas. » C'était un murmure.

« Chaque personne dotée d'une libido vous désire, Professeur. » Loki s'arrêta un instant, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rendre le prochain commentaire même légèrement moins insultant. « Avant mardi, je n'avais juste pas réalisé que je voudrais rester avec vous. »

Il y eut un autre silence inquiétant avant que le professeur ne prenne la parole. « Ai-je mon mot à dire ? »

« Non. » Loki tourna le visage de son professeur vers lui afin qu'il puisse regarder dans ses yeux, et posa la question du regard. Il ne voulait pas lui donner à haute voix la permission de dire non, mais il avait besoin que son professeur sache que c'était techniquement possible.

« Bien. » Le professeur s'écarta un peu, et fronça les sourcils. « Puis-je nettoyer, Loki ? »

« Bien sûr. » Loki hocha la tête et se redressa.

Le professeur se retourna et lui lança un regard timide. « Je peux changer les draps pendant que vous prenez votre douche en premier. »

« Bonne idée, _Professeur_. J'ai toutefois bien l'intention de salir le lit une nouvelle fois. » Loki se demanda s'il était vraiment si facile de se glisser dans le personnage. Personnage ? Il supposa que cela ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme un rôle, si Loki restait essentiellement lui-même.

Le professeur respira profondément et se lécha les lèvres. « Je l'espère, monsieur. »

Il était profondément tentant de se branler sous la douche. Seigneur, ces yeux. Ces yeux remplis de désir, cette langue qui venait lécher ses lèvres, ce regard qui disait « viens me baiser ». Ce regard allait rejoindre les fantasmes de Loki. Mais non. À ce stade, se branler allait juste l'empêcher de donner à son professeur tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Il pouvait être terriblement mal préparé pour ce genre de relation, mais il était sûr d'une chose : son contrôle n'était nullement absolu. Il donnait les ordres, bien sûr. Et que le professeur les suive était l'une des choses les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vues. Mais le professeur était celui qui avait vraiment le pouvoir. Il pourrait tout arrêter d'un seul mot.

Bien sûr, il savait déjà que le professeur n'était pas enclin à le faire, même quand il aurait dû. Et cela, en se basant sur ce que Rhodes avait laissé entendre à propos du professeur acceptant d'être « encore » blessé, et sur le fait qu'il avait de toute évidence accepté un traitement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de la part de Rhodes. Il semblait que son professeur cherchait l'approbation plus qu'il ne voulait le plaisir. Ou peut-être les deux étaient-ils trop étroitement corrélés pour lui.

Loki considéra ses options pendant qu'il se douchait, utilisant le shampooing du professeur. Son odeur lui rappela le moment où il enfouissait le visage dans les cheveux du professeur quand il l'avait pris sur le lit. Quand il eut fini de se laver ses cheveux, il était tout à fait prêt pour un autre round.

« Alors, vous avez fait exprès d'avoir du mal en classe. »

Il n'avait pas entendu le professeur entrer. Cela tombait bien, pourtant. Il ouvrit la porte de la douche et regarda l'homme appuyé nonchalamment contre le lavabo. « Voulez-vous en parler ? »

Les yeux du professeur glissèrent du visage de Loki à son érection, avant de revenir à son visage. « Oui. Plus tard. »

Loki lui fit signe d'avancer avant de lever une main quand il fit un pas. « Rampez. Quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, je vous veux à genoux. »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur gémit tout en se laissant tomber à genoux, et glissa lentement vers lui.

« C'est mieux, mon gentil petit _Professeur_. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »

« Si, Loki. » Il leva les yeux vers la queue de Loki et se lécha à nouveau les lèvres. « Puis-je ? »

Loki se tut, comme s'il y réfléchissait. « Avez-vous été un bon garçon, ce soir ? L'avez-vous mérité ? »

Le professeur semblait prendre tout cela trop au sérieux, les lèvres tremblantes. « Je-je ne... »

Loki prit doucement son menton dans la main et lui releva le visage. « La réponse que vous attendez, mon ange, est oui. Vous avez été un très bon garçon. En fait, si vous préférez que je l'utilise d'une autre manière, vous n'avez qu'à le demander. »

Les yeux de son professeur s'ouvrirent plus largement, et son visage rayonnait positivement sous les louanges. « Non, s'il vous plaît. S'il vous plaît, monsieur, je tiens à vous sucer. »

Loki lâcha son visage et sourit doucement. « Elle est toute à vous, mon ange. »

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Le professeur réagissait comme si Loki venait de lui faire un putain de cadeau. Tenez, voilà ma bite. C'est magique et vous allez adorer.

Attendez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Loki fronça les sourcils. « Attendez. »

Le professeur le regarda, l'air inquiet.

« Un préservatif. Comment ai-je pu oublier ? » Il avait oublié, la première fois. C'était si incroyablement imprudent de sa part. Comme si le sexe oral était particulièrement sans danger et n'en nécessitait pas. Loki se pencha et caressa le visage de son professeur. « Toujours à penser à moi, et non à vous. Nous avons besoin d'un préservatif. »

Son professeur fit une grimace. « Devons-nous vraiment ? Je vous fais confiance, Loki. Vous êtes sain, non ? »

Bon, Loki n'avait jamais été négligent avant, mais il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée du professeur mettant en lui ce genre de confiance, sans preuve. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je veux vous goûter, monsieur, pas de caoutchouc. » Le professeur avait pris sa voix apaisante et soumise, et caressait ses cuisses.

Une chose qu'il avait lue lors de ses recherches lui vint en tête. Il est de la responsabilité du dominant de préserver son soumis de toutes les choses potentiellement dangereuses qui pourraient surgir lors de leurs rapports. « Non. Préservatif. J'ai vu ceux que vous aviez dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. »

Maussade, le professeur hocha la tête et alla en chercher un. Loki s'abstint de demander pourquoi il en avait s'il ne voulait pas en utiliser. Il revint et, de manière efficace, en mit un à Loki, toujours boudeur.

Loki soupira. « Avez-vous récemment fait un test ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « Non, mais- »

« Moi non plus. Tests, contrat, et nous en rediscuterons. » Loki lui lança un regard qui n'autorisait aucune discussion. Si le professeur voulait si fort son sperme, il y avait des moyens plus sûrs de jouer à ce jeu-là.

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors. Voulez-vous toujours- » La bouche du professeur fut sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse même finir de poser la question. « Oh. »

Il attaqua la bite de Loki comme s'il voulait la conquérir. Peut-être était-ce sa propre vision de l'Everest. On était loin de la pipe timide de l'après-midi. Il s'agissait d'une tentative pour aspirer l'âme de Loki à travers sa queue. Il se sentit heurter l'arrière de la gorge du professeur, et l'homme n'arrêta pas avant que son menton ne soit appuyé contre les testicules de Loki. Loki avait noté plus tôt l'absence relative de réflexe nauséeux, mais ça, c'était fou. Personne ne l'avait jamais avalé entièrement avant, et tout le monde s'étouffait, même un peu. C'était normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela le rendait nerveux à propos de la possibilité de lui rendre la pareille. Il risquait de passer pour un amateur et pourrait même susciter l'amusement au lien de l'excitation recherchée.

Ensuite, il ne put plus penser parce que les mains du professeur lui caressaient les couilles, et il gémissait autour du sexe de Loki comme si c'était lui qui se faisait sucer. Les mains de Loki s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux du professeur, et il se vit aller plus vite à la rencontre de cette succion chaude et humide. _Encore tes mauvaises manières, Loki ? _Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Le professeur gémit et secoua la tête.

Les sourcils froncés, Loki se retira de la bouche du professeur. « _Professeur ?_ »

« S'il vous plaît ? » Oh mon dieu, la supplique dans sa voix lui donnait envie de venir tout de suite.

Loki lui caressa le visage et demanda, « S'il vous plaît quoi ? »

Le professeur passa les bras autour des cuisses de Loki et demanda à nouveau. « S'il vous plaît, Loki. Baisez ma bouche. Violemment. Faites-moi étouffer. »

Oh Seigneur.

À un moment ou un autre, Loki allait mourir d'hyperstimulation érotique. L'homme n'avait aucune idée de combien il était foutrement sexy quand il demandait à être baisé. Comment l'aurait-il su ? Il ne serait sûrement pas contenté des attentions occasionnelles d'un ami s'il avait su qu'il pouvait facilement se faire baiser par n'importe qui doté d'une bite.

En ce moment, cependant, il se méprenait sur l'hésitation de Loki. Il commença à s'éloigner, le rouge aux joues.

« Où pensez-vous aller, _mon cher professeur_ ? Je crois que vous venez de me demander quelque chose. Une requête que je serai heureux d'honorer. » Baissant la voix et lui adressant un regard acéré, il poursuivit. « Trois coups. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête en haletant et ouvrit grand la bouche.

Loki se glissa à l'intérieur. Il fut immédiatement récompensé par un gémissement étranglé. Il se servit de ses mains, toujours dans les cheveux du professeur, pour amener la bouche de l'homme à aller et venir sur sa queue. Lentement au début, mais jusqu'à la garde, à chaque fois. Il ressentit la tentative hésitante du professeur pour frotter sa propre queue contre son tibia.

« Est-ce que vous vous frottez sur ma jambe, _Professeur _? »

Un gémissement, et le mouvement s'arrêta.

« Faites-le. Je veux vous sentir bouger contre moi comme la putain que vous êtes. »

Le mouvement reprit pour de bon, et Loki accéléra le sien. Il poussait la tête du professeur sur sa queue et l'y maintenait le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, attendant que le professeur le somme d'arrêter. Au lieu de cela, le frottage contre sa jambe devint frénétique, comme si ne pas respirer était la chose la plus sexy du monde. Il ralentit et donna quelques coups, plus paresseux, plus lents. Ils furent accueillis par un gémissement de professeur, et une tentative pour ramener sa bouche sur la queue de Loki.

Loki le tint éloigné un moment et fut récompensé par davantage de gémissements.

« Oh, mon _Professeur_, j'aimerais que vous puissiez vous voir en ce moment. Gémissant comme une chienne, implorant pour avoir plus de ma queue. Vous la voulez ? Complètement ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête, essayant toujours d'amener sa bouche sur la queue de Loki. Finalement sûr que l'homme avait eu l'opportunité de respirer, Loki lui donna ce qu'il voulait. Il se poussa le plus loin possible et resta ainsi un moment, avant de recommencer à baiser ces délicieuses lèvres. Son gland frappait l'arrière de la gorge du professeur à chaque poussée. Son professeur allait le sentir dans la matinée. Bon, plus tard dans la matinée...

Ses mouvements contre la jambe de Loki devinrent plus frénétiques, et Loki se sentit sourire méchamment.

« Stop. »

Tout le corps du professeur se raidit, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder Loki d'un air implorant. Loki sortit entièrement de la bouche du professeur et l'homme gémit pitoyablement sous la perte. En fait, il sortit même la langue pour lécher le gland qui lui était retiré.

Loki se pencha et ferma l'eau.

« Monsieur ? S'il vous plaît- »

« Asseyez-vous et écartez les jambes. »

L'ordre fut instantanément respecté.

« Servez-vous de vos mains. Sur vous-même. » Le professeur eut une moue adorable, mais obéit. Il choisit de s'offrir en spectacle. Il se branla brutalement d'une main, et glissa un doigt de son autre main dans son cul.

« Est-ce ce que vous voulez, Loki ? »

Loki sourit à nouveau, et hocha la tête. Il attrapa sa bite et commença à se caresser langoureusement. « Pouvez-vous encore sentir ma queue en vous comme tout à l'heure, _Professeur_ ? »

« Oui ! Puis-je l'avoir, s'il vous plaît ? » Le professeur arbora sa plus jolie moue pour tenter d'inciter Loki à le prendre.

Loki réalisa qu'il appréciait réellement cette scène, en dépit de son caractère complètement imprévu. « Est-ce ce que vous voulez ? Ma bite dans votre cul, encore une fois ? »

« Oui... » Le professeur accéléra le mouvement de sa main, et ses yeux menacèrent de se fermer. De toute évidence, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme.

« Regardez-moi. » Loki se branla plus fort, plus vite. Les beaux yeux bruns se rivèrent sur Loki se caressant.

Le professeur se lécha les lèvres. « Je peux le faire pour vous, Loki. Vous n'avez pas à- »

« Vous allez rester où vous êtes comme un bon garçon. Vous _pouvez_ le faire, n'est-ce pas ? »Loki retira lentement le préservatif, ignorant le gémissement du professeur.

« Oui, Loki. Il y avait encore une note geignarde dans sa voix quand il poussa un autre doigt en lui. L'angle semblait gênant et inconfortable, mais il était manifestement déterminé à donner à Loki ce qu'il voulait.

« Vous voulez vraiment être bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Loki accéléra ses mouvements, et le professeur ralentit les siens, se penchant en avant, apparemment fasciné par la main de Loki bougeant sur sa propre queue.

Loki tendit la main gauche et saisit brutalement les cheveux du professeur. «N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui ! Putain, oui, Loki... je veux être bon pour vous. »

C'était exactement la chose à dire. La pression en lui atteignit un pic et Loki se laissa aller, venant sur la poitrine de son professeur. Il se caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement vidé. L'homme se pencha vers lui, se léchant les lèvres et gémissant. Lui-même se caressait plutôt brutalement maintenant. Loki se mit à genoux devant lui, gardant les yeux rivés dans les siens.

« Aimez-vous être marqué comme mien,_ Professeur _? Couvert de mon sperme comme une sale pute ? »

La réponse fut instantanée. « Oui ! Putain, oui ! »

« Allez-vous jouir, salope ? » Les injures commençait à lui venir naturellement. Était-ce une bonne chose ?

Au lieu de répondre, le professeur demanda. « S'il vous plaît, Loki ? » Il voulait quelque chose? Comment Loki pourrait-il dire non ?

Loki se pencha et lui mordilla l'oreille. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

« Oh mon Dieu... s'il vous plaît... » Il hésita, de la nervosité dans la voix. « Frappez-moi ? »

Loki cligna des yeux. Il ne put l'éviter, il hésita. Il était si heureux que le professeur ne puisse voir la surprise sur son visage. Il entendit la voix du professeur dans ses oreilles de deux jours plus tôt... _prêt à accepter le pauvre malade que je suis. _

Oh, _Professeur_.

Loki ravala son hésitation et se pencha, un air mauvais sur le visage. Le professeur avait l'air terrifié autant qu'excité. Sa main avait cessé de bouger, et il attendait nerveusement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté, petite putain ? Vous ai-je dit d'arrêter ? »

« Non, monsieur ! » Il recommença à se branler furieusement. « Je suis désolé, Loki, s'il vous plaît ne soyez pas... »

Loki déglutit avant de lever la main et de frapper violemment le professeur sur la joue. Il n'avait jamais été violent avec aucun de ses amants, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il ressentait à ce sujet. Au moins, pas jusqu'à ce que le professeur se cabre et jouisse puissamment sur lui-même, en gémissant, « Merci, monsieur, merci. Je vous remercie. »

La main de Loki tremblait mais une élan de convoitise le traversa en contemplant la pose débauchée de son professeur. Il avait frappé cet homme. Il était déjà à moitié dur. D'avoir frappé son amant. Il y aurait un enfer spécial pour lui, se dit-il. Oh bah. Cela en valait vraiment la peine.

« Regardez-vous, couvert de sperme comme une sale petite pute. » Il lui saisit les cheveux et lui inclina la tête pour qu'il voie son entrejambe. Il baissa la voix jusqu'à chuchoter. « Regardez ce que vous me faites, Professeur. Regardez combien je vous désire. »

Les yeux du professeur se dilatèrent, et malgré son épuisement évident, il saisit l'érection de Loki. « Puis-je encore vous sucer ? » Il y avait une note dans sa voix qui fit positivement fondre le cœur de Loki. Soulagement ? Gratitude ?

« Plus tard, mon ange. Et aussi longtemps que vous le souhaiterez. » L'espoir dans les yeux du professeur le rendit tout chose. Cela lui renvoyait assez ses propres sentiments sur la question. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu être dans une relation durable avant, mais voilà.

_Son professeur_.

XxX

Plus tard, quand ils furent séchés et que tout ce qui aurait pu le distraire fut dissimulé par des vêtements - enfin, tout sauf ces sexy yeux bruns - Loki se rappela une chose importante. C'était Thanksgiving. Merde. C'était une journée à passer en famille, et il était censé être à la maison.

Une partie de lui voulait ramener le professeur avec lui, mais il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout d'abord, il passerait toute la journée dur comme la pierre s'il regardait son professeur... exister. Ensuite, bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Frigg _saurait_. L'intuition maternelle n'était pas une légende chez elle. Enfin, si Loki ramenait un professeur, il y aurait des questions. Quand il s'avérerait plus tard qu'il sortait avec ledit professeur, il y aurait encore plus de questions, et ils seraient encore plus mal à l'aise. Odin penserait probablement qu'il avait obtenu une bonne note à son cours parce qu'il avait couché avec le professeur. Thor penserait que le professeur avait profité de son petit frère.

Non, il devait rentrer à la maison et passer cette foutue journée à jouer au bon fils.

Tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était de se glisser à nouveau dans le lit avec son professeur et... avoir plus de cul. Pas faire un câlin. C'était idiot.

Il soupira. « Je crains d'être attendu chez moi. »

« Bien sûr. » Le professeur hocha la tête. « Vous devez penser à votre famille. » Loki était pratiquement sûr que la tristesse qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Le professeur devait souffrir de ne pas avoir de famille où aller. Même si Loki se plaignait de sa famille, il les aimait vraiment. Il appréciait vraiment les moments comme Thanksgiving. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement rentrer chez lui à cet instant précis.

« Demain, Professeur », dit fermement Loki. « Je... bon, j'ai pratiquement rattrapé mon retard, il n'y a donc aucune raison d'aller à votre bureau, sauf si vous avez à y faire. »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. J'ai fini. » Le regard qu'il lui adressa alors serra le cœur de Loki. « Voulez-vous venir ici, monsieur ? Je... je peux vous faire le petit-déjeuner, si vous le voulez. »

Yep. Il allait mourir d'une overdose de sexe.

Il sourit à son professeur et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Cela me semble bien, _Professeur_. »

« À quelle heure voulez-vous que je sois prêt pour vous, monsieur ? » Anthony était timide tout à coup, regardant le sol plutôt que les yeux de Loki.

« Pourquoi pas neuf heures, encore une fois ? », demanda Loki, sachant pertinemment que le professeur aurait été d'accord s'il avait dit seize heures.

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur hocha la tête. « Je vous attendrai avec le petit-déjeuner pour neuf heures, vendredi matin. Oh, le code de la porte est 1642. Je peux peut-être vous écrire mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où quelque chose arriverait ? »

Loki sourit. « Bien sûr. »

Le professeur écrivit un numéro sur un bloc de papier posé sur une table voisine, arracha la feuille et la remit à Loki. Loki la plia et la mit dans son portefeuille. Puis il écrivit son propre numéro de téléphone sur le bloc. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur. « Juste au cas où quelque chose arriverait. »

Loki passa la main sur le visage de son professeur, lui relevant le menton pour le regarder. Il se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Anthony, restant ainsi pendant un long moment silencieux. Juste un baiser. Pas de pression, pas de demande, pas de sexe. Juste une douce déclaration faite par les lèvres de Loki à celles d'Anthony.

Tu signifies plus que le sexe.

« À demain, alors, Anthony. »

XxX

Quand il arriva devant la maison familiale, Loki pensait toujours à l'expression sur le visage du professeur quand il était parti. La confusion et l'espoir. La façon dont il avait pris une profonde respiration avant d'expirer lentement. La façon dont il avait regardé Loki partir, du premier pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la porte, quand Loki s'était retourné pour lui adresser un dernier regard.

Il resta assis là dans sa voiture pendant quelques minutes, y pensant encore et encore. La scène lui donnait envie de rebrousser chemin pour le retrouver.

Puis il réalisa que la maison était éclairée.

Il était seulement 4h15 du matin, qui pouvait être... ? Thanksgiving. C'était Thanksgiving. Frigg était debout, en train de cuisiner. Merde.

Il passa rapidement en revue ses options. Rentrer en douce ? Elle lui tomberait dessus. Lui dire qu'il était avec Natasha ? Thor savait déjà qu'il n'y était pas allé, et c'était le pire menteur au monde. Lui dire qu'il était avec quelqu'un ? Oh Seigneur, elle lui sortirait son couplet sur le sexe. Il s'était effectivement montré irresponsable, alors elle remettrait sur la table la question des préservatifs... Bon, il disait que Thor était un piètre menteur, mais même lui avait du mal à mentir à Frigg.

Pas la peine de rester assis dans la voiture en faisant semblant qu'il allait s'en aller. Au moins là, il devrait uniquement l'affronter, elle, sans Thor ni Odin. Du moins, il espérait que ces deux là étaient toujours au lit.

Il choisit de serrer les dents et de passer par la porte de derrière - la porte de la cuisine.

Frigg leva les yeux de son saladier et lui adressa un sourire éclatant. « Ne me dis pas que tu essaies de te glisser derrière moi en douce. »

« Cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit, Mère. Vous l'auriez su. » Il sauta sur le comptoir à côté d'elle.

Elle lui tapa la jambe avec bienveillance. « Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir sur le comptoir. Ton père n'aime pas ça. »

« Et nous savons tous les deux qu'Odin va dormir jusqu'à dix heures du matin », répliqua-t-il. S'il y avait une chose que son père adoptif aimait, c'était bien les grasses matinées.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? », dit-elle en souriant tout en se tournant pour attraper un autre ingrédient. Des copeaux de chocolat. Donc le saladier... Loki y jeta un œil. Pâte à biscuits. Bingo. Il passa le doigt dans le bol et était en train de le lécher au moment où elle se retourna. Elle soupira. « Je suppose que nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter que de savoir si tu dois manger de la pâte à biscuits crue. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais. »

« Ahh, mais nous avons des choses plus importantes à discuter. Comme le fait que je viens juste de rentrer. C'est positivement scandaleux. » Il lui sourit, sachant que même si elle ne serait probablement pas ravie, elle n'allait pas le juger.

Elle lui lança un regard étonnamment sévère, et il arrêta de penser « Frigga est si gentille ». Avait-il réellement des problèmes ? « Depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? »

« Hummm... comme ça, ou personnellement ? » Pourquoi diable ne lui avait-il pas juste donné la première réponse lui venant à l'esprit au lieu de demander si elle voulait des éclaircissements ? Oh oui, il était nul pour mentir à sa mère.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Il y a deux options ? Les deux, alors. »

Il soupira. « Environ un an, et... trois jours. » Oh, que ça sonnait mal.

Elle haussa de nouveau le sourcil. On se demandait de qui il tenait ce regard. « Trois jours ? »

« Est-ce mieux si je dis que j'essaie de l'avoir... de faire en sorte qu'il sorte avec moi depuis des mois ? » Merde. C'était comme s'il y avait une liste d'erreurs à ne pas commettre dans ce genre de conversation, et qu'il les cochait toutes.

« Vraiment ?» Elle commença à mélanger les pépites de chocolat dans la pâte à biscuits.

Bien. Il pouvait l'aider ! Ce serait la distraire de sa colère, non ? Il sauta du comptoir et sortit des plats à biscuit du placard. « Je sais que ça semble dingue, Mère, mais je l'aime vraiment. »

« Et l'as-tu invité pour Thanksgiving ? » Son ton disait qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il soupira. « Thor et Odin n'approuveraient pas. »

« Thor n'a pas de problème avec l'idée que tu amènes un garçon à la maison, idiot. Et ton père va juste devoir s'y faire. » Elle se tut, pensive. « Y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu penses que ton frère n'approuverait pas ? »

Merde ! « Il ne cherche pas à profiter de moi », lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir. Merde, merde, merde. Il dut se retenir de se cogner la tête contre la porte du placard.

Elle se figea. « Que âge a-t-il, Loki ? »

Merde. « Je ne sais pas... ?» Elle se tourna vers lui et attendit. Il se tortilla sous ce regard. « La trentaine ? »

Elle sembla un peu soulagée, ce qui était bizarre. Pensait-elle qu'il écumait les maisons de retraite ? Elle commença à se retourner avant de s'arrêter. « Alors pourquoi pourrais-je penser qu'il profite de toi, Loki ? »

Il soupira. Honnêtement. Aurait-il pu merder davantage ? Il posa les plats et se pencha sur le comptoir. « Est-il trop tard pour essayer de partir en douce ? »

« Loki... » La nuance d'avertissement dans sa voix était inhabituelle, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Elle n'accepterait aucune esquive jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre que les choses allaient bien.

Il vérifia les portes pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait, puis s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et s'affala sur le comptoir. « C'est l'un de mes professeurs. »

Elle suffoqua. « Loki ! T'a-t-il offert de remonter ta note en échange- »

« Non, Mère ! Rien de tout ça. Je suis celui qui l'a harcelé. Il a été offensé par l'idée de changer ma note à cause de cela. Je vous le promets, Mère. Cela n'a rien à voir avec sa position. Il n'en profite pas. » Les mots se précipitaient dans sa bouche, comme c'était trop souvent le cas quand il parlait avec sa mère.

Son air renfrogné ne la quitta pas. « Il est dans une position où il a l'autorité sur toi, Loki. Il ne peut pas _ne pas_ en profiter. »

Il rougit. « Il ne le fait pas, Mère. Je vous l'assure. Je... » Oh Seigneur, il ne pouvait vraiment pas le lui dire. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre sans parler de _ça_ ? Attendez, il pouvait au moins lui dire une partie de la vérité. « Son cours est celui où j'échouais. Je le faisais exprès. Je pensais que je pourrais _l'amener _à profiter de moi en le suppliant de relever ma note. »

Elle resta bouche bée. « Loki ! Comment as-tu pu mettre ce pauvre homme dans une position pareille ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! », assura-t-il désespérément. « Il s'est rendu compte que j'avais des difficultés et a essayé de m'aider à rattraper mon retard avant que j'aie seulement eu l'occasion d'essayer. Et je l'ai fait. J'ai rattrapé mon retard. »

« Et ta note ? » Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches. Au moins, elle était en colère contre lui et non contre le professeur.

« Quand il aura noté mon travail en retard ? Probablement un A-. Peut-être un B +. Sans aucune autre aide que d'avoir accepté que je rende mon travail en retard. » Il se mordit la lèvre et attendit le verdict.

« Tu le jures, Loki ? Tu ne vas pas le mettre dans une position compromettante ? » Elle reprit sa spatule et la brandit dans sa direction. « Si tu ruines sa carrière, Loki, tu ruineras toute chance d'avoir une vraie relation. »

« Je sais, Mère. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je ne l'ai pas invité pour Thanksgiving ? » Il tendit les mains devant lui, comme pour montrer qu'il ne cachait rien. « Personne ne doit savoir qu'on sort ensemble avant que j'ai quitté son cours. »

Elle baissa la spatule. « Tu as vraiment réfléchi à tout ça ? »

« Oui. » Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Oh Seigneur, les choses qu'il pensait à propos de son professeur. Pourquoi la plus embarrassante était-elle le fait qu'il voulait rester avec lui ?

Elle sourit subitement, les larmes aux yeux. « Oh ! Mon bébé est amoureux ! »

« Quoi ? Mère, non, je- », avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Thor fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne voulais pas que Natasha sache ce que tu faisais hier soir ? » Il parlait assez fort pour réveiller les morts, mais heureusement, probablement pas assez fort pour réveiller Odin.

Loki grinça des dents. « Eh bien, ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'étais avec _Clint_, mon frère. Merci pour cette image que je ne serai jamais capable de déloger de mon cerveau. »

Thor colla la main dans la pâte à biscuits et haussa les épaules avec désinvolture. « Que pouvais-je penser, alors que tu ne voulais même pas que ta meilleure amie sache ce que tu faisais ? »

Loki soupira. « Je ne suis juste- »

« Pas encore prêt à parler à Natasha de ça. Oui, tu me l'as dit cette nuit. Dois-je aller lui parler ? » Thor semblait tout à fait sérieux, et Loki se recroquevilla encore plus.

« Non. Pas question. Non, jamais. » Sa relation avec le professeur n'était pas assez stable pour survivre à Thor. Et vraiment, si quelqu'un avait besoin d'être menacé et interrogé sur ses intentions, c'était Loki.

Frigg les laissa tous les deux abasourdis en posant la question qu'il avait redouté un peu plus tôt. « T'es-tu protégé, Loki ? »

« Mère ! » Heureusement, Thor fut suffisamment horrifié et dégoûté pour deux. Loki tenta, sans y parvenir, de cacher un ricanement.

Frigg haussa le sourcil.

Il soupira. « Vous avez passé des années à nous harceler avec ça, Mère. Vous nous avez donné à tous les deux une boîte de préservatifs pour notre seizième anniversaire. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'allais oublier ? »

« Ça », elle agita de nouveau sa spatule vers lui, « ce n'est pas une réponse, jeune homme. »

Merde. « Oui, Mère. » Elle plissa les yeux et Thor soupira de soulagement avant de replonger la main dans le bol. Elle savait qu'il mentait et Thor pensait que la conversation était terminée.

Elle tapa la main de Thor avec le dos de la spatule. « Pas touche. Et j'ai besoin de beurre. Va à l'épicerie du coin et achète m'en. »

Thor eut l'air stupéfait. « Vous avez oublié quelque chose pour Thanksgiving, Mère ? Je pense que nous devrions noter cette date, cela ne vous est jamais arrivé avant ! » Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il leva les mains en signe de reddition. « Oui, Mère. Je reviens tout de suite avec le beurre. »

Au moment où la porte se refermait derrière lui, elle se retourna vers Loki. « Deux adultes, et vous n'avez même pas pensé- »

Comment pouvait-il arrêter ceci sans la mettre encore plus en colère ? « Nous y avons pensé, Mère ! Je vous le jure, nous- »

Elle le coupa avec colère. « Avons juste oublié ? Vous n'avez pas daigné attendre comme des adultes responsables jusqu'à ce que vous ayez le temps et le matériel approprié ? »

« Non ! Rien de tel. » Il se pencha vers elle, « Je vais bien, Maman, je vous le promets. Et je passerai demain au planning familial juste pour m'en assurer. »

« Et lui ? » Elle releva le menton avec obstination.

Il sourit gentiment. « Lui aussi. »

Elle haussa de nouveau le sourcil.

« Je vous le jure, Mère. Nous en avons déjà parlé. » Il posa une main sur son épaule, et la regarda dans les yeux. « Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, et nous n'avons pas l'intention d'agir comme des enfants. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête. Puis elle posa sa spatule et l'embrassa. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri. »

« Merci, Mère. » Il la serra dans ses bras. « Je suis... Je suis heureux, moi aussi. Merci pour... pour tout. »

Elle lui sourit sereinement. « Maintenant, au travail. Viendra-t-il pour Noël ? »

Oh Seigneur.

XxX

Ce fut une bonne journée, d'une certaine manière. Il y avait un esprit de légèreté que Loki pensait perdu à jamais dans le courant de son adolescence. Frigg, Thor et lui passèrent la matinée à cuisiner (ou dans son cas, à faire semblant d'aider à cuisiner), à bavarder, et à apprécier d'être ensemble.

Thor et Loki se conduisirent comme des enfants, Frigg rit de bon cœur. Loki ne l'avait pas vue aussi heureuse depuis des années.

Lorsqu'Odin se réveilla, Frigg glissa à Thor un rapide « Ne t'avise pas de parler à ton père de la vie privée de ton frère », et le sujet ne fut plus abordé.

Frigg obligea tout le monde à manger jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent absolument plus rien avaler. Pour Thor et son corps de joueur de football, cela prit pratiquement toute l'après-midi. Loki saisit l'occasion de terminer ses ultimes devoirs de physique. Puis Odin et Thor regardèrent le football pendant que Frigg emmenait Loki dehors pour lui soutirer plus d'informations sur le professeur.

Loki prit soin de ne pas se référer à lui comme « le professeur » quand il parlait de lui d'un point de vue romantique (Romantique ? Vraiment ?) Alors, ils parlèrent d'Anthony.

Frigg voulait tout savoir sur lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il enseigne ? La physique.

Depuis quand enseignait-il ? Ha, dix ans, ça Loki le savait !

Qu'en était-il de sa famille ? Il n'en avait pas vraiment.

Que faisait-il pour Thanksgiving s'il n'avait pas de famille ? Était-il avec des amis ? Oh Seigneur. Dire à sa mère qu'il avait laissé son nouveau... petit ami... seul chez lui un jour férié était difficile. Il savait qu'elle le jugeait. Elle l'obligea à promettre qu'il allait inviter Anthony à la maison pour Noël.

Il souligna les problèmes posés par le fait de sortir ouvertement avec lui quand il suivait encore le cours du prof- d'Anthony. Elle lui adressa un regard de mère disant, « tu aurais dû penser à ça avant de foncer la tête la première, non ? »

Alors oui, il promit de demander à Anthony de venir à la maison pour Noël. Il ne lui dit pas qu'il n'envisageait même pas de le lui demander avant mi-décembre. Il ne voulait pas effrayer son professeur avec sa famille. Il en était déjà à essayer de trouver un moyen pour laisser Anthony à genoux partout dans la maison sans qu'il ait mal aux genoux. Il avait des images de coussins jonchant le sol de chaque pièce de la maison de son professeur. En fait, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il conclut que c'était assez domestique pour le moment. Oui, à genoux. Totalement domestique.

Penser au professeur à genoux le poussa à se retirer pour la soirée et à monter à l'étage « pour prendre une douche et dormir. » Bref, pour se masturber. Curieusement, il se sentait un peu mal à ce sujet. Il se demanda si le professeur faisait la même chose.

Sexe au téléphone.

Il prit une douche rapide, et vérifia le réveil à côté de son lit. Huit heures. Encore tôt. Il sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto. « _Professeur ?_ »

En attendant la réponse, il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et ferma les persiennes. Puis il mit un peu de musique, juste pour être sûr.

« _Loki ?_ », s'afficha sur son téléphone avant même qu'il ait fini.

Pour commencer, demander avant d'exiger. _« Êtes-vous occupé ? »_

Immédiatement, la réponse arriva, _« Non. »_

Bon, maintenant, exiger. _« Appelez-moi. Maintenant. »_

Son téléphone sonna quelques secondes plus tard. « Bonjour. »

« Loki. » Le professeur semblait à bout de souffle. La bite de Loki se contracta en réponse.

Loki réussit à tenir le téléphone tout en retirant son peignoir. « Qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, _mon cher professeur _? »

« Pas grand-chose, monsieur. J'ai corrigé le devoir qu'un étudiant m'a rendu en retard. »Le professeur semblait nerveux.

Loki sourit à la feinte, mais joua le jeu. « Oh ? Comment ce vaurien s'en est-il sorti ? »

« Il a ramené sa note à un B. Il doit encore me rendre un devoir pour décrocher le A qu'il souhaite obtenir. » Il y avait une note de fermeté dans la voix de l'homme qui fit sourire Loki davantage. Si fidèle à ses limites éthiques, son professeur.

« Tant mieux pour lui. Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas oublier vos élèves ? Je préfèrerais parler de ce que vous portez en ce moment. » Loki posa son peignoir sur le dos de sa chaise de bureau, et se coucha sur le lit.

Il y eut un silence, puis il dit d'une voix un peu honteuse, « Rien, monsieur. »

« Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que mon vilain _professeur_ manigançait, à errer nu ? » La queue de Loki se contracta juste en pensant aux directions que la conversation pourrait prendre.

Il y eut un petit sifflement sur la ligne, suivi par un chuchotement. « Je ne me suis pas habillé depuis ce matin, monsieur. J'ai été nu toute la journée. »

Oh... la main de Loki commença immédiatement à bouger. « Et avez-vous mangé ? »

« O-oui, Loki. » La respiration du professeur s'accélérait.

« _Professeur _», il glissa une note d'avertissement dans sa voix. « Est-ce que vous vous touchez en ce moment ? »

« Mmmh... oui, Loki. » Le gémissement qui suivit était absolument parfait. Il devait savoir ce qui allait arriver.

« Stop. » Seigneur, Loki se sentait méchant. Il se caressa à nouveau, juste pour se rappeler qui menait le bal.

Anthony gémit à nouveau. « Oui, monsieur. »

« Avez-vous arrêté ? » Loki employa son ton le plus patient et le plus compatissant.

« Je... Oui, Loki. Puis-je ? » La voix de son professeur semblait déjà éperdue. Seigneur, ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir ces yeux maintenant. Implorants et désespérés, cherchant à obtenir sa permission.

« Qu'avez-vous mangé, _Professeur _? », le taquina Loki.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation. « Du poulet, monsieur. Une salade César. S'il vous plaît, Loki ? »

Loki décida de ne pas être miséricordieux tout de suite. «S'il vous plaît, quoi, _Professeur _? »

« Oh mon dieu... s'il vous plaît, puis-je me toucher, Loki ? » Cette voix implorante causerait la perte de Loki un jour ou l'autre. La façon dont il utilisait son ton soumis pour le manipuler était impeccable.

« Là, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ? Je vous ai juste demandé comment s'était déroulé votre journée. » Loki affecta encore une fois la compréhension.

« Votre voix, Loki. Oh mon dieu, votre voix. Elle me rend fou. Elle me donne envie de... s'il vous plaît ? » L'homme savait-il qu'il causerait sa mort ? La voix de Loki. Il était excité en entendant la voix de Loki lui poser des questions sur sa journée. Bon, et si la voix de Loki lui donnait une vraie raison d'être excité ?

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous donner ce que vous voulez, quand vous avez été si vilain, _Professeur _? » Le gémissement à l'autre bout de la ligne fit se durcir la queue de Loki. « Vous vous touchiez sans autorisation. Était-ce la première fois aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut une longue hésitation. « Non, monsieur. »

Jackpot. « _Professeur _! » Loki prit un ton choqué. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je... je me suis masturbé, Loki. Il y a q-quelques heures sous la douche. » La respiration de l'homme s'accélérait à nouveau, mais Loki ne doutait pas que son professeur suivait ses ordres. Ce qui, en soi, était foutrement sexy. Le fait qu'il semblait avoir donné à Loki le contrôle sur ses orgasmes, même quand ils étaient séparés ? Loki allait lui montrer comment cela le faisait se sentir demain matin.

« Et à quoi pensiez-vous ? » Il savait ce que serait la réponse, vraie ou pas, il voulait juste l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence. Attendez, ce n'était pas bon. « Je... Je pensais que vous seriez peut-être en colère contre moi pour m'être masturbé, Loki. »

Quoi ? « Et cela vous a-t-il fait kiffer, Professeur ? » Loki ne put se retenir, il était vraiment curieux.

Il y eut un petit gémissement avant que le professeur réponde. « Je pensais... J'ai pensé que vous me donneriez une fessée pour avoir fait ça, Loki. Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire de vilaines choses pour que vous me punissiez. C'est mal. Je ne veux pas me conduire si mal, monsieur . »

« Oh, vraiment ? » Loki prit un ton sceptique. « N'espérez-vous pas encore que je vais vous donner la fessée pour vous être masturbé sans permission ? »

« Non ! Je- » Le professeur cessa de nier et se tut un instant. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, Loki. Je me suis mal comporté juste pour que vous me donniez la fessée. »

Loki revint à un ton apaisant. « Oh, mon Anthony, si vous voulez que je vous donne la fessée, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de demander. Vous n'avez pas à mal agir. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi, Loki ? » Le professeur semblait à la fois soulagé et déçu.

« Non, _Professeur_ » dit-il avec véhémence. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre vous. J'ai pourtant l'intention de vous donner une correction pour votre mauvais comportement. Et à partir de maintenant, vous serez gentil et vous demanderez à être corrigé au lieu de faire n'importe quoi pour attirer mon attention. D'accord ? »

Le souffle à l'autre bout de la ligne l'obligea à arrêter de se caresser, s'il ne voulait pas exploser trop tôt. « Oui, Loki. La prochaine fois que je voudrai une correction, je le demanderai. Et je ne me masturberai plus sans votre permission. »

« Caressez-vous maintenant, mon Anthony. Doucement. Lentement. » Loki prit enfin sa voix la plus caressante, et entreprit de donner à son professeur ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« Oui, Loki. » Le murmure était presque trop faible pour être entendu.

Maintenant, comment faire de ceci quelque chose dont son professeur se souviendrait. Bon, il avait pris son pied juste en pensant à Loki lui donnant une fessée. Pourquoi pas ceci ? « J'espère que vous comprendrez que je doive corriger votre comportement dès demain, professeur. Avant le petit déjeuner. Je ne veux pas que vous oubliez ce pour quoi vous êtes puni. »

« Oui, Loki. Y a-t-il... quelque chose que vous voulez... que je ... fasse ? » Sa phrase était ponctuée par de sévères halètements.

Loki rit sombrement. « Ralentissez, mon ange. Pas de précipitation. »

Un gémissement. « Oui, Loki. »

« Vous m'attendrez nu à la porte », ordonna Loki, continuant à moduler sa voix aussi bas que possible. Il remercia mentalement Frigg pour l'avoir fait travailler sa voix dès l'enfance. « Et je vous donnerai la fessée dans la cuisine. Je vous pencherai sur le comptoir, et vous me remercierez pour chaque claque. »

Ce n'étaient que doux gémissements à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Là, _Professeur_, vous n'allez pas encore jouir sans autorisation, n'est-ce pas ? » Loki sourit, et accéléra son propre mouvement. Ce n'était pas important, ils n'étaient même pas dans la même pièce, mais il voulait venir en même temps que son professeur.

Un sanglot. « Non, Loki. S'il vous plaît, Loki ? »

« S'il vous plaît, mon ange ? S'il vous plaît quoi ? Vous allez devoir faire mieux que ça. » Les images défilèrent dans sa tête, son professeur couché sur le lit, se caressant, se mordant fortement la lèvre, se retenant difficilement de venir jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait la permission.

« S'il vous plaît, Loki, puis-je venir ? » Cette supplique essoufflée allait faire jouir Loki. « Je suis désolé d'être si horrible. Je ne le referai plus. S'il vous plaît ? »

« Redites mon nom. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais entendre son nom des lèvres du professeur était la chose la plus sexy dans tout ce putain de monde.

« Loki », le professeur prit une profonde inspiration, et expira aussi lentement que possible, donnant à Loki exactement ce qu'il voulait. «Loki... Loki... Oh Seigneur, Loki... Loki... »

« Venez pour moi, mon ange. » Il écouta un moment, ralentissant ses caresses.

« Loki ! Oh... L-L-Lo », Oh, on y était. Loki commença à se caresser avec abandon. « Loki ! Putain, Loki ! Loki ! »

Loki vint silencieusement, ne voulant pas manquer un seul instant de son professeur gémissant son nom. Le sourire qui suivit était positivement prédateur. Son doux professeur, gémissant toujours son nom en récupérant de son orgasme. Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus sexy ?

Les gémissements devinrent halètements, et les halètement se muèrent en grandes inspirations. « Loki ? »

« Oui, _Professeur_ ? » Son professeur semblait si perdu, si nerveux. Loki aurait aimé être là pour le rassurer. Pour le serrer contre lui. Seigneur, il devenait bêtement sentimental.

« Avez-vous...? Avez-vous besoin... ? »Anthony lui demandait s'il avait joui. Si c'était pas mignon.

Loki rit.

« Monsieur ? Je suis désolé, je- » La crainte revenait dans sa voix, et Loki n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Stop. » Loki attendit que son professeur soit calmé avant de poursuivre. « Mon Anthony, pensez-vous honnêtement que je pourrais vous écouter venir si joliment avec mon nom sur vos lèvres, et ne pas vous suivre? Je vous l'assure, mon ange. Vous m'avez complètement satisfait. »

« Merci, Loki. » Il y avait un sourire radieux dans sa voix, et ce n'était pas seulement dû aux suites de l'orgasme. Loki décida alors que son professeur avait besoin d'être davantage félicité.

* * *

* Extrait de _I Can't Decide_ des Scissor Sisters

* * *

Elena, Ysalonna et ano, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous créer un compte, c'est frustrant de ne pouvoir vous répondre personnellement.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki se réveilla à six heures, le « Vous m'attendrez nu à la porte », lui résonnant aux oreilles. Comment allait-il tenir trois heures jusque là ?

Autant s'occuper des détails pratiques, se dit-il. Terminer le travail en retard qu'il avait ramené à la maison, une demi-heure. Finaliser son budget mensuel, chose sur laquelle Odin insistait tant qu'il payait pour les dépenses de Loki, une vingtaine de minutes. Il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen d'y glisser discrètement les choses dont il avait besoin pour son professeur. En frais de rendez-vous divers ? Non, il valait mieux éviter. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours fait attention à son argent, parce que maintenant il pouvait penser à une centaine de façons plaisantes de dépenser ses économies pour son professeur. Oublié le loyer pour un appartement après l'université, ça, c'était avant. Son professeur avait besoin d'une profusion de coussins sur lesquels s'agenouiller MAINTENANT.

Pendant presqu'une heure, il essaya vainement de lire avant d'abandonner. Puis il prit une douche, s'habilla et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Frigg était déjà debout et préparait le petit déjeuner. Merde. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pourrait y échapper ?

« B'jour, Mère », dit-il, en prenant consciencieusement un verre de jus d'orange sur le comptoir. « Ai-je oublié de mentionner que je prévoyais de sortir pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Elle lui décocha un regard glacial, très Reine Victoria, très « je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite », et hocha la tête. « Si, tu l'as fait. Qu'est-ce qui est si important que tu ne puisses pas prendre le petit déjeuner avec ta famille ? »

Il ne put pas empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. « Je... Je vous ai dit où j'allais ce matin, Mère. » Il tenta de lui rappeler subtilement son intention de se rendre au planning familial sans le dire à haute voix. Il finit par boire son jus d'orange afin qu'il n'ait pas à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et tu ne peux pas prendre le petit déjeuner d'abord ? » Cette femme était une vraie tornade d'attentions maternelles. Il devait se faire dépister, il devait prendre le petit déjeuner en famille, il devait emmener son mec à la maison pour Noël, parce qu'il avait si lamentablement oublié de le faire pour Thanksgiving... Oui, ça.

« J'ai promis de déjeuner avec Anthony, Mère. Il n'a pas de famille avec qui passer le week-end, vous vous souvenez ? », commença-t-il de manière hésitante, essayant de ne pas jouer trop lourdement sur la culpabilisation. Il n'était pas une mère, il ne serait jamais aussi bon qu'elle l'était dans ce domaine.

Elle parut y réfléchir un moment. « Tu aurais pu l'inviter à la maison. » Puis elle s'interrompit et soupira. « Non, je suppose que tu ne pouvais pas. Tu _vas_ l'emmener à la maison pour Noël, n'est-ce pas, Loki ? » La combinaison d'affection maternelle et de désarroi était presque trop pour Loki.

« Oui, Mère. » Il posa la main sur son cœur. « Je promets de lui demander de venir à la maison pour le repas de Noël. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Toute la journée. Je veux lui acheter un cadeau. De quoi a-t-il besoin ? »

Loki en resta bouche bée. Comment pourrait-il répondre à cela ? Il a besoin de remplacer les jouets sexuels que je lui ai fait mettre sous clé ? Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'un maxi pack de préservatifs ? De liens en cuir ? Il rougissait de nouveau, il le sentait.

Une fois de plus, Thor entra dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la conversation. « Bonjour, Mère. Bonjour, mon frère. » Il se tut, les regardant l'un après l'autre. « Parlez-vous encore du petit ami secret de Loki ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas de petit ami secret. Je dois y aller. » Il avala la dernière goutte de son jus d'orange, embrassa sa mère sur la joue en lui tendant le verre vide, et sortit de la maison le plus rapidement possible sans courir.

Le rire de Thor le suivit, ainsi que la tranquille déclaration de sa mère : « Tu m'as promis, Loki. Parle-lui. »

Putain.

Cette effroyable conversation familiale avait au moins eu le mérite de faire passer le temps, et il serait pile à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner et pour la fessée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé dire cette phrase, même dans sa tête.

Il était déterminé à avoir la « bonne » Dom attitude ce matin. Il donnerait à son professeur ce qu'il voulait, et il ne profiterait pas de la situation. Est-ce qu'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui c'était profiter de la situation, quand le professeur le voulait...?

Loki était plongé si profondément là-dedans qu'il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qui était bien. Il devait faire confiance au professeur pour le guider dans cette relation, et se fier à son instinct pour lui dire quand le professeur demandait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas lui accorder. Jusqu'à présent, il s'était senti si bien dans cette oh-si-mauvaise mais délicieuse voie. Il se demandait s'il serait capable de faire la différence entre « mauvais » et MAUVAIS quand le moment se présenterait.

Il s'arrêta devant l'allée du professeur à neuf heures moins cinq, composa le code du portail, et alla garer sa voiture à côté de l'Audi du professeur. Il se força à se détendre, se rappelant que le professeur voulait ce qu'il allait faire autant que lui. Plus, même.

Il se demanda si, un jour, Anthony serait partant pour juste faire l'amour, ou pour parler de choses ordinaires comme la science ou la politique.

Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte à neuf heures exactement. Il y avait une clé glissée dans la serrure.

Rassemblant son courage, il estima que la clé était pour lui, ouvrit la porte, et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il trouva le professeur, à genoux dans le hall d'entrée, en face de la porte, tout nu. Il sortit la clé de la serrure et la posait sur la table à côté de la porte quand il entendit un vague son sortir de la gorge de son professeur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire, _Professeur_ ? », demanda doucement Loki, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air fâché.

Le professeur le regarda brièvement. « Vous pouvez garder la clé si vous le voulez, Loki. »

Une clé de la maison ? Le code du portail ? Cela sonnait un peu... comme s'il donnait à Loki le contrôle, mais pas comme s'il lui proposait le mariage, non plus. Loki assumait le rôle du dominant, et le professeur l'acceptait, rien de plus.

Loki hocha la tête. « Je vais la garder, alors. » Il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et y plaça la clé de la maison du professeur, lentement et posément_. Je vais contempler votre soumission, et vous offrir en spectacle ma domination, mon cher professeur._

Le professeur observait avidement, comme si Loki jouant avec ses clés était la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

« Je crois que vous deviez préparer le petit déjeuner. L'avez-vous fait ? », demanda Loki, glissant le trousseau dans sa poche.

« Oui, Loki. » Les yeux d'Anthony glissèrent vers le sol. Loki se dit que ces beaux yeux lui manquaient quand son professeur se sentait d'humeur particulièrement soumise. Il pourrait s'en accomoder, cependant, tant qu'il pouvait les voir à d'autres moments.

« Et qu'avez-vous préparé ? », demanda doucement Loki, curieux.

Le professeur se mordit la lèvre, comme il le faisait toujours quand il était inquiet à l'idée que Loki n'apprécie pas. « Du pain perdu, monsieur. » Il semblait également revenir à « Monsieur » chaque fois qu'il pensait que Loki serait mécontent. Loki le nota, et le déposa mentalement en tête de liste des choses « à étudier ultérieurement ».

« Ça a l'air délicieux, Anthony », dit-il dans un léger ronronnement. « Allons à la cuisine. »

Anthony frissonna et hocha la tête en murmurant : « Oui, Loki. »

Il abandonna sa position assise pour se retrouver à quatre pattes, et se glissa dans le couloir en face de Loki, son cul se balançant d'avant en arrière pendant qu'il rampait. Loki le suivit, appréciant pleinement le spectacle.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine où l'odeur de café et de sirop d'érable rappelèrent à Loki sa maison. Mais l'impeccable cuisine spartiate, avec son unique couvert dressé sur le comptoir dissipa alors complètement l'illusion. La partie basse du comptoir était près de la porte, et un unique préservatif y était posé. Le professeur semblait avoir des attentes autres que sa seule fessée. La bite de Loki s'était déjà réveillée en regardant son professeur, nu, ramper dans le couloir pour lui, mais là, on atteignait encore un autre niveau.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vient après, _Professeur_? », demanda Loki de sa voix la plus caressante, espérant que cela soulagerait un peu la tension dans le dos du professeur. Il voulait cela. Il l'avait demandé. Mais il était nerveux. Bon, Loki aussi. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avant.

Anthony hocha la tête. « Monsieur va me donner la fessée que j'ai méritée pour m'être touché hier sans permission... et pour avoir essayé de le mettre en colère contre moi. » La dernière partie fut dite dans un murmure, comme si Anthony avait peur, et, dans le même temps, son langage corporel était passé de la soumission à un retrait pur et simple. Loki n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Très bien, _Professeur_. » Loki passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony. « Penchez-vous sur le comptoir, maintenant. »

Le professeur sembla se détendre un peu sous les paroles de Loki, et se redressa lentement avant de venir se pencher sur le comptoir.

Loki attrapa le préservatif sur le comptoir et le montra au professeur. « Vous pensez avoir besoin de ceci, _Professeur_ ? »

Anthony gémit. « Je-je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'ai juste pensé que ce devrait être là au cas où c'était ce que vous voudriez. » Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir le regard de Loki.

« _Mon cher professeur_ », une nouvelle fois, Loki passa une main légère dans les cheveux de son professeur, dans son dos avant de la poser sur son cul. « Ce matin, il ne s'agit pas de moi. Il s'agit de vous. Vous avez besoin d'une correction, et je veux m'assurer que vous l'ayez. »

Le professeur eut un léger gémissement, et vint au contact de Loki. « Je suis désolé, Loki. J'aurais dû savoir que vous me donneriez ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Vos excuses sont acceptées, _Professeur_. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. » Loki traça de petits cercles sur le magnifique fessier de son professeur. « Vous n'aviez aucun moyen de savoir si j'étais capable de vous donner ce que vous vouliez. À l'avenir, vous demanderez, d'accord ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur le regarda avec des yeux langoureux et les lèvres entrouvertes, tellement plus détendu que quelques instants plus tôt qu'on aurait cru voir une autre personne. Loki dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

Au lieu de cela, Loki retira sa main, se prépara mentalement, prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa. Le professeur cria, mais son cri n'exprimait pas vraiment de souffrance. Cela apaisa Loki. « Cela fait un,_ Professeur_. Que dites-vous ? »

« Merci, Loki. » Sa voix était une telle invite que Loki dut prendre sur lui. S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi la force de faire ça sans faire n'importe quoi.

Il lui asséna un autre coup brutal. « Deux ».

Un pur gémissement lui répondit. « Merci, Loki. »

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant encore une vingtaine de coups, la voix du professeur se fêlant et un gémissement étrange lui échappant lorsque Loki le frappait de façon vraiment appuyée. Cependant, rien dans la position ou dans la voix du professeur n'indiquait plus ni crainte ni hésitation, si bien que Loki se sentait maintenant beaucoup plus à l'aise. Plus il se sentait à l'aise et plus cela devenait sexy, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de vue son objectif, il décida donc de vérifier l'état d'esprit du professeur.

« Vingt-quatre », dit fermement Loki, avant de poursuivre, « _mon professeur_ a-t-il besoin d'une correction supplémentaire ? »

« Merci, Loki. Oui s-s'il vous plaît, Loki. » Il y avait une sorte de supplique désespérée dans cette voix douce, et Loki ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ignorer, ils continuèrent donc pendant encore quelques dizaines de coups.

Loki commençait à se sentir dégoûté de ressentir une telle excitation à donner une fessée à son professeur, quand il réalisa que l'autre homme était encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était. Le cul de Anthony était rose et pratiquement resplendissant sous les coups reçus, et la main de Loki le lançait. Si ce que devait ressentir le professeur était à l'avenant, Loki avait une idée de ce qui le rendait si dur. Une autre chose qu'il pourrait épingler comme « étrangement sexy ».

« Cinquante », informa tranquillement Loki.

« Merci L-Loki. » Il respirait lourdement, et commençait à avoir du mal à parler. Loki se pencha pour regarder le visage de son professeur et vit des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait la nette impression que, s'il demandait, le professeur lui demanderait de continuer, alors il prit la décision pour deux.

« Très bien, _Professeur._ » Il se plaça derrière lui et lui caressa doucement les fesses à deux mains. Il fut récompensé par un sifflement aigu, immédiatement suivi par un profond gémissement. Le professeur se raidit un peu, sembla sur le point de parler, mais Loki le caressa plus fort, suscitant un autre gémissant, plus profond que le précédent.

Loki passa une main dans les cheveux du professeur, le tirant doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Ensuite, il le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Le professeur pouvait certainement sentir son érection.

« Très, très bien », lui dit-il doucement, venant prendre la queue du professeur dans la main. « Vous pouvez venir quand vous le souhaitez, _Professeur_. »

La tête d'Anthony retomba contre lui, il gémit et bougea légèrement dans la main de Loki. Quand Loki commença à le pomper, il se frotta immédiatement contre Loki, gémissant sous le contact du tissu contre son cul enflammé.

Loki le caressait, et Anthony gémissait faiblement sous les caresses. Il fallut moins d'une minute avant qu'Anthony ne crie son extase avant de se répandre dans la main de Loki. Quand il eut fini, il se pencha faiblement contre Loki et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Loki s'exhorta à ne pas se frotter contre l'homme appuyé sur lui, et y réussit heureusement.

Après un moment, le professeur regarda la main de Loki et fronça les sourcils. Lentement et délibérément, il se pencha et captura le poignet de Loki de ses deux mains, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Il semblait attendre que Loki lui dise d'arrêter ou de continuer, mais Loki décida de le laisser prendre sa propre décision.

« Comme il vous plaira, ou non, _Professeur_ », lui dit Loki.

Anthony lécha le pouce de Loki. « Je pense que je devrais vraiment nettoyer ce que j'ai fait. Surtout vu la façon dont Monsieur prend soin de moi. »

Loki refusa de se frotter contre le dos d'Anthony, tout excité qu'il fut. Il ne put cependant retenir un faible bruit de gorge, quelque chose entre le grognement et le gémissement.

« Est-ce que Monsieur veut que je fasse... quelque chose pour lui ? », demanda Anthony, tout en continuant à lécher chaque centimètre de la main de Loki.

« Je vous l'ai dit, _Professeur_, il s'agissait de votre punition. Il ne s'agissait pas de moi. » Oh Seigneur, pourquoi ne s'agissait-il pas de lui ? Cela pourrait être lui, non ? Non, il avait pris une décision, et il allait s'y tenir. Anthony devait savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de Loki. Le professeur appuya encore ses fesses contre l'érection de Loki, peut-être juste pour leur prouver à tous deux que la situation était bien réelle, et n'aborda plus le sujet.

Quand Anthony eut fini de lui nettoyer la main, il la lâcha. « Dois-je finir le petit déjeuner afin que vous puissiez manger, Loki ? » Il semblait positivement béat.

« Faites, Anthony. » Loki se dirigea vers l'évier et se lava les mains à l'eau froide, une moitié de lui désirant transformer sa main droite en glaçon, l'autre moitié désirant que ce soit tout son corps qui gèle.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le comptoir pour voir le professeur glisser une tasse de café à côté de l'assiette. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, et le professeur disparut derrière le comptoir comme il glissait à genoux.

Loki alla s'asseoir, s'arrêtant un moment pour apprécier le spectacle de son professeur à genoux à côté de sa chaise. Ensuite, il fronça les sourcils. « Avez-vous des coussins supplémentaires quelque part dans la maison, _mon cher professeur_ ? Je me rends bien compte que cela ne cadre pas avec le décor, mais il doit sûrement y avoir quelque chose... »

Le professeur réfléchit un moment, puis hocha la tête. « Je pense que oui. Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur ? Je- »

« Allez. Trouvez-le et amenez-le-moi », ordonna-t-il.

Sans un mot, Anthony se leva et se conforma à l'ordre donné. Un instant plus tard, il revenait avec ce qui semblait être un coussin confortable, et le tendit timidement à Loki. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'abstint.

Il vint à l'esprit de Loki que le professeur pourrait apprécier d'être à genoux à même le sol, mais il espérait que non. Il préférait dorloter que punir. Il laissa tomber le coussin à côté de sa chaise et le désigna du doigt. Anthony le regarda, regarda le coussin, le regarda à nouveau, avant de se laisser glisser à genoux.

Loki lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux. « Maintenant, nous pouvons manger. »

Anthony rougit et inclina la tête contre la main de Loki.

Une fois de plus, Loki amena la première bouchée aux lèvres de son professeur. Cela lui semblait juste, étant donné que c'était lui qui l'avait préparé. Anthony ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, et soutint un instant le regard de Loki tout en mâchant. Loki continua à le regarder alors qu'il mangeait à son tour. Il était de nouveau impressionné; Anthony était vraiment très doué en cuisine.

Encore une fois, il alterna les bouchées, faisant en sorte que le professeur mange autant que lui. Le professeur acceptait tout ce qui lui était présenté, alors Loki commença à observer attentivement ses réactions et modifia ce qu'il lui donnait en se basant sur ses observations. Encore une fois, leurs yeux se croisèrent et Loki éprouva le vif désir de pouvoir décrypter l'expression passant dans les yeux de son professeur. Il ne pensait pas que c'était négatif. Curiosité ? Surprise ? Confusion ? Excitation ? La dernière supposition était certainement la bonne, si on se fiait à la façon dont il mangeait.

Avant cela, Loki n'avait jamais considéré que manger sensuellement pouvait être un art, mais si c'en était un, alors le professeur était un maître. Il savourait chaque bouchée, en fermant les yeux et se léchant parfois les lèvres, avant de les entrouvrir légèrement pour signifier qu'il avait fini. Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, Loki était prêt à s'isoler dans les toilettes pour s'épargner l'embarras de jouir sans que son professeur l'ait seulement touché.

Le professeur se pencha et frotta son nez contre la main de Loki, geste dont Loki avait maintenant compris qu'il signifiait qu'Anthony souhaitait parler. Loki pencha la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. « _Professeur_ ? »

« Vous... vous avez dit que je pourrais vous sucer plus tard. Est-ce assez tard ? » Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette curieuse formulation, il ressemblait à un enfant réclamant pour la dixième fois une glace à un parent exténué.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux d'Anthony. « Comme il vous plaira, _Professeur_. Ici ou là-haut ? »

« Je- », le professeur bégayait, paraissant surpris par la question. « Ici, s'il vous plaît », murmura-t-il, se mordant les lèvres dans le geste nerveux que Loki voulait effacer à jamais de son existence.

« Tout ce que voudra mon professeur », sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Anthony. « Le préservatif ? » Il indiqua l'endroit où il se trouvait, de l'autre côté du comptoir.

Instantanément, le professeur s'élança, récupéra le préservatif et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fermeture éclair de Loki. Là, il hésita, attendant la permission. Loki eut un sourire rassurant. « Vous avez ma permission. Dites-vous que ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que nous en ayons terminé tous les deux, d'accord ? »

La phrase, prononcée de manière si désinvolte, fut accueillie par un sourire radieux. Bon, prétendument désinvolte. Pendant deux jours, Loki s'était exercé dans sa tête à dire des choses comme ça. Il était étonnamment complexe d'accorder sa permission sans en donner trop ou trop peu. Il pensait largement maîtriser les subtilités d'une conversation classique, mais jouer le jeu de la domination sans se montrer ridicule était un délicat exercice de style, du moins dans son esprit.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur, lui, ne se souciait plus de mots ou d'autorisations. Il déroulait déjà le préservatif sur la bite incroyablement tendue de Loki, puis se pencha immédiatement pour l'engouffrer complètement. Putain, mais c'était incroyable. Anthony était incroyable. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il ne pas vouloir l'avoir ?

Il gémit sur la bite de Loki, et Loki dut se mordre la langue pour se distraire suffisamment pour espérer durer au moins un peu plus longtemps. L'image de Thor en bikini n'avait pas fonctionné. Compter les carreaux sur le sol ? Nan. Noël. Oh... cela l'aidait un peu. Puis son professeur gémit autour de sa queue, et il baissa les yeux pour voir des yeux bruns inquiets fixés sur lui.

« Vous faites ça bien, _Professeur._ _Très bien_. » Il essayait de se faire comprendre sans entrer dans des détail embarrassants, mais Anthony sembla comprendre. Il sourit autour du sexe de Loki, et eut une petite lueur espiègle et malicieuse dans le regard. Loki décida qu'il aimait ce regard. Il voulait le voir plus souvent. Puis toute pensée consciente fut balayée quand Anthony le prit tout entier dans sa bouche, et commença à sucer. « Oh Seigneur, comment diable faites-vous ça ? », demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

Hum... probablement pas le genre de question que le professeur attendait. Celui-ci décocha à Loki un autre regard rusé, et l'avala de nouveau, d'un coup. C'en fut trop. Loki vint, les yeux dans ceux d'Anthony.

Ce regard établissait une étrange forme d'intimité. Tous deux dans la même situation, mais dans des univers mentaux totalement différents. C'est alors que Loki vit ce qu'Anthony appréciait tellement dans cette activité. Anthony à genoux, Anthony soumis, Anthony tout puissant. Il était en contrôle de lui-même, et il contrôlait l'orgasme de Loki, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait le contrôle sur Loki.

La prise de conscience du glissement de rapport de force fut désarmante. Loki sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, soit parce qu'il était en état de choc, soit parce qu'il avait besoin de respirer plus profondément, il n'était pas sûr.

Anthony laissa lentement la queue de Loki quitter ses belles lèvres, semblant d'abord ravi puis inquiet. « Monsieur ? » Il avait l'air nerveux. « Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Loki se vit sourire comme un idiot. « Bien sûr que non, _mon_ vilain professeur. Vous étiez tout à fait parfait. Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? » Il prit le visage d'Anthony dans ses mains et l'attira à lui pour un long et très intime baiser, qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

Anthony retomba à genoux, la respiration haletante. Il adressa à Loki un sourire timide. « Merci, Loki. » Il était un peu rouge, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'essoufflement. Oui, il devait être beaucoup plus complimenté à partir d'aujourd'hui. Il posa la tête sur la cuisse de Loki et remit lentement de l'ordre dans la tenue de Loki, relevant brièvement la tête pour solliciter la permission d'aller se débarrasser du préservatif.

Loki acquiesça, puis regarda avec gratitude son professeur ramper vers la poubelle et revenir. Anthony vit qu'il le regardait et sourit timidement, il sembla sur le point de se mordiller la lèvre, geste désormais familier, mais se ravisa. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau devant Loki et reposa la tête sur ses genoux.

Loki passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux d'Anthony tout en avalant la dernière goutte de café. « Maintenant, Professeur, nous avons un petit crochet à faire pour nous occuper d'un certain test, et ensuite... » Loki se tut pour ménager ses effets, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait dire. « Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Anthony leva les yeux, surpris, et lâcha : « Moi ? »

Loki acquiesça patiemment. « Vous, Anthony. Je veux que vous choisissiez quelque chose que vous voulez faire cet après-midi. »

Anthony eut une petite moue pensive, puis rougit. « Eh bien... » Sa lèvre inférieure disparaissait déjà entre ses dents, quand Loki se pencha et l'en empêcha de sa main gauche.

Loki secoua la tête. « Ne soyez pas inquiet. N'ayez pas honte. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez. »

« Nous pourrions sortir pour le déjeuner », fit Anthony d'une voix encore inquiète. « Ou nous pourrions aller remplacer certaines des choses que j'ai rangées. Vous savez - pour que vous puissiez vous en servir. » Comme il le faisait souvent, il baissa la voix à mi-phrase, comme si ce qu'il disait pourrait lui valoir des ennuis.

Certaines des choses qu'il avait rangées... oh. Ça. Eh bien, Loki savait qu'entretenir un soumis ne serait pas bon marché. C'est une bonne chose qu'il ait de l'argent de côté.

Anthony tenta de se rétracter, « Nous ne sommes pas obligés de- »

« Cela me semble excellent, Anthony. Je pense que nous allons faire les deux. » Loki lui sourit, en continuant à passer les doigts dans les belles mèches chocolat. « Je crains que vous ne deviez vous habiller, malheureusement. »

XxX

Trois heures plus tard, les tests sanguins finis, ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans un bistrot tranquille en bordure de ville. Principalement, Anthony choisit ce restaurant parce que la boutique dont il avait parlé était à proximité.

L'hôtesse, une jolie fille de l'âge de Loki, semblait connaître Anthony. Cette supposition se confirma quand elle sourit largement et dit : « Monsieur Stark, quel plaisir de vous voir ! »

Anthony lui sourit malicieusement, « Hé, Bella, comment allez-vous ? »

Loki n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Il réussit à ne pas attraper un torticolis en tournant le tête vers Anthony mais il s'en fallut de peu.

La jeune fille, elle, adressait toujours des sourires radieux à Anthony. « Je vais bien. Mais vous ne vous êtes jamais pointé pour m'emmener à Tahiti, espèce de mufle. »

Anthony rit. « Désolé, j'ai été très occupé avec toute cette histoire de « travail », et ce contrat qui dit que je dois pointer tous les jours. C'est fou. »

Elle rit comme une adolescente qui aurait eu un rendez-vous avec Thor, et quand elle se tourna finalement vers Loki, il s'attendit à ce que l'ambiance vire à l'aigre. Au lieu de cela, elle eut un sourire éclatant et regarda de nouveau Anthony. « Wow, M. S, voyez-vous ça. Je savais que lorsque vous gagneriez enfin à la loterie, vous empocheriez le gros lot. »

Anthony rougit un peu, mais ne cessa jamais de sourire. « Euh, ouais. C'est... c'est Loki. » Il glissa la main dans celle de Loki et leva les yeux vers lui, « Voici Ginny. Elle travaillait déjà ici avant ma naissance. »

Elle rit et leur fit signe de la suivre. « Pas tout à fait aussi longtemps, mais cela fait au moins quelques siècles. » Elle les installa à une table tranquille à l'arrière du bistrot et leur tendit les menus. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Loki. »

Loki hocha la tête et sourit, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire. Quand il baissa la tête pour regarder le menu, il vit du coin de l'œil qu'elle levait le pouce en direction d'Anthony et articulait « Superbe ! » Anthony étouffa un rire et, de la main, lui fit signe d'arrêter.

« Euh, désolé, Monsieur », dit doucement Anthony.

Loki le regarda, trouvant sa réaction anxieuse assez déroutante. « Pour quoi ? Pour avoir une amie ? Pour vous conduire comme vous le faites habituellement ? »

« C'était... irrespectueux. » Anthony ne croisa pas son regard. Loki eut soudainement l'image du regard qu'il avait échangé avec Rhodes, et de son commentaire à propos d'Anthony laissant quelqu'un lui faire du mal « une fois encore ».

« C'était naturel, et tout à fait convenable. » Loki sourit et tendit la main pour prendre celle d'Anthony sur la table. « Et, je dois ajouter, plutôt attendrissant. »

Les yeux d'Anthony se dilatèrent. « Atten-vraiment ? »

« Je préférerais que vous n'agissiez pas comme un automate, Anthony. » Il serra la main du professeur dans la sienne. « Et j'aime cette facette de votre personnalité. »

Anthony se redressa et sembla subitement guilleret. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Loki tira légèrement sur sa main, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant. Il se pencha lui aussi et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Anthony, juste au moment où la serveuse arrivait à leur table et demandait ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire. Elle semblait également connaître Anthony, vu la façon dont elle leur sourit quand ils se séparèrent.

Anthony lui retourna son sourire, « Hey, Katie. »

« Bonjour, Bello. » Elle disposa des serviettes et leur servit de l'eau. « Ginny m'a dit que vous aviez un rendez-vous, mais je ne l'ai pas crue. Je lui ai dit que, depuis sept ans que nous sommes ouverts, vous n'êtes jamais venu ici avec quelqu'un. »

Le rouge aux joues d'Anthony se fit plus prononcé.

Loki sourit. « Si vous n'arrêtez pas bientôt, il va finir par s'évanouir, tout son sang ayant déserté son corps pour affluer à son visage. »

Elle se mit à rire, et Anthony rougit encore plus. « Je comprends pourquoi il vous fréquente, chéri, vous êtes aussi adorable que lui. »

« Oh non, Mademoiselle, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible », rétorqua Loki, appréciant vraiment, et pour la première fois de sa vie, d'avoir un échange avec de parfaits étrangers. « Rien ne peut être aussi adorable que lui. »

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait pris leur commande et soit partie en cuisine. Anthony le regarda. « Vous vous amusez. »

« Est-ce une observation scientifique, ou une accusation ? », demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

« Non ! Je veux dire, rien de ça. C'est juste... J'avais peur que vous ne pensiez que cet endroit était un peu, euh... » Anthony s'interrompit, recouvrant une nouvelle fois sa lèvre de ses dents.

Loki se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Je m'amuse. Cet endroit est amusant. Et nous devrions revenir. »

Anthony se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement au moment où il commençait à se reculer. « Je m'amuse aussi ». Il avait l'air sincèrement surpris.

XxX

Loki n'avait jamais pensé qu'un rendez-vous pouvait se dérouler aussi naturellement. Aller à un rendez-vous, selon son expérience, était toujours difficile. C'était embarrassant et ennuyeux, ponctué de longs silences quand personne ne savait quoi dire. Son professeur et lui avaient tant de choses à se raconter qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils ne manqueraient jamais de sujets de discussion.

Heureusement, comme ils étaient en public, ils purent réaliser un des fantasmes stupides de Loki : discuter de science. Ils parlèrent des projets de Loki pour l'avenir, et du fait qu'Anthony avait commencé à travailler en tant qu'ingénieur dans sa propre entreprise. Anthony lui parla des brevets qu'il avait déposés pour gagner de l'argent, et comment il avait vendu la société et utilisé l'argent pour abandonner sa carrière dans l'ingénierie, car il faisait l'objet de pressions pour construire des armes. Loki était certain, étant donné les hésitations et les mots choisis avec soin, qu'il y avait là-dessous plus que ce qu'Anthony voulait bien dire, mais qui dit tout de lui lors d'un premier rendez-vous ?

Ils discutèrent de l'actualité et de leurs livres préférés, et Loki pensa qu'il était impossible qu'un rendez-vous se déroule mieux. C'était un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ils sortaient ensemble ? Il eut subitement l'idée terrible que le professeur n'était pas intéressé par une véritable relation. Une relation BDSM pouvait-elle être vécue comme une relation « normale » ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

« Loki ? » La voix du professeur semblait inquiète. « Tout va bien ? »

Comment exprimer ça sans ressembler à un enfant en détresse ?

« Je pensais que je n'avais jamais vécu de plus beau... rendez-vous. » Loki hésita sur le dernier mot, se sentant pour la première fois comme s'il était au beau milieu d'un vrai rendez-vous : attendant le verdict, rejet ou acceptation.

Le professeur parut réfléchir un instant, puis fronça les sourcils, et Loki sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Ce qui suivit fut une surprise, toutefois. « Je... je ne pense pas avoir jamais eu de rendez-vous auparavant. Oh mon dieu, c'est pathétique. »

Loki sourit et lui attrapa la main. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est peut être le seul domaine dans lequel j'en sache plus que vous. »

Le professeur eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, et ce fut à ce moment que la note leur fut apportée. Ils la regardèrent tous les deux et cherchèrent leur portefeuille, puis se regardèrent l'un l'autre.

Katie, réalisant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un instant, indiqua qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une autre table, mais qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques minutes.

Anthony grimaça et hocha la tête. Il avait l'air presque peiné par le fait qu'ils devaient parler d'argent. Il hésita un long moment, et Loki décida que le moment était venu d'agir. En tant que Dom, ou petit ami, ou ce qu'il était censé être, quelque chose devait être fait avant que la situation ne devienne trop embarrassante.

« Anthony, dites-moi ce que vous pensez. » Loki fit passer une légère nuance de commandement dans sa voix, mais rien à voir avec quand ils étaient seuls.

Anthony saisit la nuance; il fit ce qui lui était demandé, mais sans ce sentiment d'urgence qui le caractérisait habituellement. Il se redressa et soupira. « J'ai beaucoup d'argent, Loki. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de hausser le sourcil. « Et ? »

« C'est toujours un problème pour les gens ... » Anthony se pencha en avant et lui prit la main. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit un problème pour vous. »

« Que vous ayez de l'argent ? » Ahh, Loki commençait à saisir un peu plus clairement. « Et beaucoup d'hommes dans ma position trouvent ça gênant que vous préfériez payer. »

Anthony hocha la tête, en regardant toujours Loki intensément. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit gênant. Cela ne me dérange pas. Cela ne change pas qui je suis... chez moi. »

Loki esquissa un demi-sourire, et se pencha pour donner à son professeur un autre baiser. Au lieu d'un chaste bisou sur les lèvres, il s'agissait cette fois d'un lent, tendre et passionné baiser. Il n'en restait pas moins pur, un baiser qui n'irait pas choquer les bonnes âmes, à moins que les âmes en question aient des problèmes avec ça, mais Loki s'en fichait, lui voulait juste s'assurer de se faire comprendre de son professeur par ce baiser.

Il recula et plongea le regard dans les yeux légèrement humides du professeur avant de demander, « était-ce embarrassant, Anthony ? »

Anthony sourit rêveusement et secoua la tête. « Non, Loki. »

Loki adressa au professeur son sourire le plus éclatant et dit: « Et moi qui me demandais comment j'allais vous faire vivre sur le pied auquel vous êtes habitué. »

Anthony éclata de rire, le soulagement et l'amusement se mêlant sur son visage. Il porta la main de Loki à ses lèvres et embrassa le bout de ses doigts, un par un. « Juste une petite chose que je peux faire pour vous. »

Sans un mot, il déposa sa carte de crédit sur la note et revint rapidement embrasser la main de Loki.

La serveuse revint et prit la carte avec un petit « Oooh », et ce fut tout.

Bon, ce fut tout jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la boutique dont le professeur avait parlé, et que le choc des prix ne rattrape Loki. Il commença à avoir une vraie idée de la valeur de ce qu'Anthony aurait été disposé à jeter s'il l'avait exigé.

Il sentit une main légère se poser dans le bas de son dos, et une autre lui caressa le bout des doigts. « Tout va bien ? Je sais que cet endroit peut être un peu déroutant. »

Déroutant était le mot. Ils semblaient s'être spécialisés non seulement dans les sex toys, mais aussi dans ceux qui étaient spécifiquement « lifestyle » *. Ils connaissaient Anthony par son nom. Bon, presque. Ils l'appelaient « Tony », un diminutif que Loki commençait vraiment à détester. Ils disposaient de tous les fouets connus à des prix qui faisaient rougir Loki, et pas un seul présentoir de DVD porno en vue. Cet endroit était sérieux.

« Je... je ne connais rien de tout ça. » Loki passa une main sur une rangée de manches en cuir. Il ne s'agissait que d'articles de démonstration. Les articles vendus étaient spécialement fabriqués à la main pour s'adapter à chaque commande. Il regarda de nouveau Anthony, attendant d'être rassuré ou éclairé.

Anthony se pencha derrière lui et sourit timidement. « Si vous le voulez, Loki, je peux vous guider. »

C'était encore mieux. Oh oui. « Je le veux, Anthony », murmura Loki ronronnait contre lui. « Je le veux vraiment. »

Cette fois, quand Anthony amena sa lèvre entre ses dents, l'effet fut tout autre. Loki ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête tellement il voulait se pencher et le lécher.

« Hé, Tony, vous cherchez quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? » Un vieil homme était sorti de l'arrière-boutique, derrière le comptoir, et se tenait devant eux. S'il n'avait pas travaillé dans un sex shop, même luxueux, Loki aurait dit qu'il ressemblait un peu au Père Noël.

Anthony inclina la tête sur l'épaule de Loki et hocha la tête. « Oui, Art. Art, voici Loki. Loki, Art. Il est l'artiste qui a fait toutes ces belles choses. »

Loki était impressionné malgré lui. « Ce doit être un travail complexe. »

L'homme leur sourit d'une manière étrangement paternelle. « Oh, ce n'est pas trop difficile quand on fait ça depuis aussi longtemps que je le fais. Que cherchiez-vous ? »

« Nous avons besoin d'un nouveau lot de menottes », déclara Anthony sans hésitation. Puis il regarda Loki pour se rassurer, « et peut-être quelque chose d'un peu plus pointu. »

Art parut bizarrement content. « Bien. Ces vieilles menottes que vous aviez étaient merdiques. » Loki ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient déjà parlé menottes, mais il n'allait pas fouiller dans le passé d'Anthony sans autorisation expresse. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il n'aimerait pas ce qu'il y trouverait, et il ne voulait pas faire plus du mal à Anthony qu'il n'en avait déjà fait.

Anthony baissa un peu la tête, et il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa voix. « Vous savez ce que je cherche. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste- »

Cela semblait important, alors Loki l'interrompit. « Le meilleur. Je suppose que c'est ce que vous proposez, puisqu'Anthony vient ici. Mais je veux quelque chose qui blesse ses poignets aussi peu que possible. » Loki réfléchit un moment, l'image des menottes en cuir noir usé qu'Anthony avait mises de côté lui revenant à l'esprit. « Peuvent-elles être brunes, pour aller avec ses cheveux ? » Il passa amoureusement une main dans les soyeux cheveux en question, se laissant distraire un moment.

Art lui adressa un sourire approbateur. « Je peux le faire. » Il désigna l'étalage de cuir. « Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Loki ? »

Sans trop de subtilité, Anthony passa la main sur les lanières de cuir, et regarda Loki.

Loki lui sourit. « Oui, je crois. » Il regarda les étiquettes, et ensuite Art. « Il semble qu'Anthony ait déjà craqué sur quelque chose. »

Art rit. « D'accord, nous allons vous fabriquer un superbe fouet. »

C'était plus qu'un peu surréaliste, cette façon d'agir comme si tout cela était normal. Bien sûr, Anthony et Art évoluaient là-dedans bien avant que Loki ait vraiment compris ce que le sexe était. Dans le cas d'Art, peut-être même avant la naissance de Loki. Il donna à Loki un aperçu des différents types de cuir, lui parla du nombre de lanières, de comment le fouet était censé « piquer » ou « lancer », et ainsi de suite.

Une heure et une facture énorme - que Loki autorisa Anthony à payer sans se plaindre - plus tard, ils quittaient la boutique sans rien d'autre qu'un reçu et la date à laquelle tout serait prêt. Quand Art l'avait remis à Anthony, Anthony l'avait à son tour immédiatement remis à Loki. Il l'avait plié et glissé dans son portefeuille, dit à Art qu'il serait là pour récupérer les articles dans dix jours sans faute.

Il nota avec intérêt qu'Anthony s'arrêtait sur un collier de cuir noir avant de sortir.

* * *

* lifestyle, littéralement « style de vie », est un mot utilisé par les échangistes ou les personnes pratiquant le BDSM pour évoquer la manière dont ils vivent leur sexualité. To be in the lifestyle, c'est en être.


	5. Chapter 5

Au moment où Loki quitta son professeur ce soir là, il était épuisé, ses muscles lui faisaient mal, et il évoluait dans un tel brouillard de satisfaction qu'il faillit _presque_ manquer un virage sur le chemin du retour et heurter un panneau de passage pour piétons. Presque. Il était très content de l'avoir évité à la dernière seconde. Il n'aurait pas voulu devoir expliquer ça à Odin.

_Désolé, j'ai embouti la voiture que vous m'avez achetée, j'étais trop occupé à penser au cul._

L'horreur.

L'horreur encore,Thor était toujours debout et l'attendait. Il était dans le salon, près des escaliers que devait emprunter Loki, il n'avait donc aucun moyen de l'éviter.

« Je suppose que tu veux me demander quelque chose », choisit-il d'attaquer dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

Thor fronça les sourcils. « Mère s'inquiète à propos de ton petit ami du moment. »

Loki lui décocha un regard noir. « Mère va très bien. Nous en avons discuté. »

« Elle n'a rien voulu me dire », répliqua Thor, paraissant plus grave qu'à la normale. « En fait, elle n'a rien voulu me dire du tout. »

Comme animés d'une vie propre, les yeux de Loki roulèrent dans leurs orbites. « Parce que je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire, Thor. Je ne l'ai même pas dit à Natasha. Penses-tu que je veuille que tout le monde soit au courant ? »

« Mon frère... je ne suis pas « tout le monde », si ? » Le grand balourd avait l'air blessé. Merde.

Loki regarda avec envie les escaliers qui conduisaient à sa chambre. Il réalisa qu'Odin était lui aussi là-haut, et la dernière chose que Loki voulait était qu'Odin puisse l'entendre parler de sa relation. « Demain, Thor. »

« Demain ? » Ses grands yeux de chiot s'éclairèrent, et Loki était prêt à jurer avoir vu une queue remuer quelque part derrière son frère.

« Oui, demain. Nous irons déjeuner dehors et nous parlerons de ma relation. » Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et adressa à Thor un regard qui ne souffrait aucune contestation. « Pas avant, pas après, et tu promets de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de sauter aux conclusions. D'accord ? »

Thor hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « D'accord ! »

Loki s'endormit en essayant de ne pas penser à la manière dont se déroulerait cette conversation.

**XxX**

C'était son deuxième déjeuner avec Thor, en moins d'une semaine.

Loki dut retenir un soupir quand Thor se présenta devant sa porte à onze heures et se déclaré prêt pour « leur déjeuner ». Il _avait_ promis, cependant. Et même s'il avait parfois envie de lui décocher de bons coups de pied dans les tibias, ils étaient frères, et il aimait ce grand crétin.

Il ne l'aurait certainement pas emmené déjeuner dehors s'il ne l'avait pas aimé.

Ils n'étaient pas sitôt assis au restaurant du coin que Thor commença à le presser de questions. « Alors, mon frère, parle-moi de cet homme que tu vois. »

Loki fit de son mieux pour ne pas mourir d'humiliation quand la serveuse arriva pour prendre les commandes de boissons pile au moment où Thor posait sa question. Plus gênant encore que sa seule présence, elle était la fille des voisins.

Remarquant le mécontentement et la confusion de Loki, Thor leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et afficha alors son sourire le plus idiot. « La petite Janie ! Seigneur, comme vous avez grandi ! »

Elle prit sur son plateau deux verres d'eau qu'elle posa sur leur table, ne réussissant pas tout à fait à masquer un froncement de sourcils devant la manière dont Thor s'adressait à elle. Hum. Cela pourrait être utile. Toutes les filles désiraient Thor. Thor en était quasiment toujours inconscient, sauf si elles se jetaient sur lui. Jane n'en ferait rien, mais Loki pourrait le faire pour elle. Cela pourrait constituer une excellente diversion.

Loki saisit la paille qu'elle lui tendait et lui sourit. « Miss Foster. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez intéressée par les sciences. Une préférence ? »

Thor pouffa. « La petite Janie n'a pas encore à se préoccuper de ce genre de choses, mon frère. »

Incroyable. Même si, en règle générale, Thor était un être humain raisonnablement intelligent, il devenait passablement idiot quand il s'agissait de femmes. Loki les comprenait mieux, et il ne voulait même pas coucher avec elles. Peut-être que c'était ce qui faisait la différence, d'une manière tristement ironique.

« Vraiment, Thor. » Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « Crois-le ou non, _la_ _petite_ Janie est étudiante en première année à l'Université cette année. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi, idiot, mais elle n'est plus une enfant. »

Thor se troubla un instant et cessa un instant de retirer le papier de sa paille. Il leva les yeux vers Jane, qui hocha énergiquement la tête. « Et vous êtes en sciences, avec Loki ? »

Loki dut réfréner l'envie pressante de lui frapper la tête sur quelque chose. « Pas _avec_ moi, Thor. Elle n'a pas encore décidé dans quelle branche elle voulait s'orienter. Peut-être que tu pourrais la contaminer avec ton désir d'enseigner à une nouvelle génération de créatures sales, bavantes et portant des couches. »

« Son quoi ? » Jane semblait horrifiée. « Je... Je pensais peut-être à m'orienter vers la médecine, en fait. »

« Je vais enseigner à l'école primaire, Janie-euh, Miss Foster. Mon frère trouve les enfants repoussants. » Thor haussa les épaules comme s'il voulait s'excuser, comme si ne pas aimer les enfants était la chose la plus étrange dont il ait jamais entendu parler et que cela nécessitait des explications.

Loki haussa les épaules et retira une bouloche imaginaire de sa veste. « Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut. Il prévoit de passer le reste de sa vie entouré d'enfants, tout d'abord ceux des autres, puis des siens, une fois qu'il aura trouvé la bonne. _La gentille et mignonne_ _petite voisine_, si je connais bien mon frère. »

Jane, en petite futée qu'elle était, se prêta immédiatement au jeu, et ils eurent une conversation silencieuse mais intense :

Loki leva un sourcil. _Intéressée_ ?

Jane sourit joyeusement et hocha légèrement la tête. _Vous plaisantez ? Sans déc._

Loki hocha résolument la tête. _C'est parti._

Thor le regardait bizarrement quand il se retourna vers lui. Putain. Bon, c'était difficile d'avoir une conversation subtile à deux quand il y avait trois personnes présentes.

« Je pense que je vais prendre un verre de thé glacé. Qu'en penses-tu, Thor ? » Loki tenta d'orienter le sujet loin des potentiels problèmes.

Thor hocha la tête. « Un thé glacé, cela me semble très bien, Miss Foster. »

« Tu la connais depuis près de vingt ans, Thor. C'est Jane », corrigea Loki. Que Thor l'appelle par son prénom était une première étape cruciale pour amener son frère à arrêter d'être sur son dos, pour se reporter plutôt sur celui de miss Foster.

« Jane », corrigea immédiatement Thor. Puis il lui adressa un sourire incroyablement éclatant — celui qui faisait se pâmer toutes les filles telles des héroïnes de roman à l'eau de rose. Peut-être que cela ne serait pas si difficile, après tout.

Elle prit leur commande de boissons et partit chercher leur thé.

Thor regarda Loki, l'air perplexe. « Tu ne penses pas qu'elle est un peu jeune pour moi ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, elle a seulement trois ans de moins que toi. Cela avait de l'importance quand nous étions à l'école primaire, quand on disait que les filles avaient des poux, tu te rappelles ? » Loki déchiquetait consciencieusement l'emballage de la paille entre ses doigts, un geste nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi avait-il si peur de parler d'Anthony à Thor ?

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu continues à penser, frangin ? » Thor gloussa à sa propre blague et prit un verre d'eau. « Mais Jane n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. »

Loki poussa un soupir. « Non, Jane n'est pas la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus ici. » Il laissa tomber les lambeaux de papier sur la table. « Pourquoi devons-nous en parler ? J'ai un- un petit ami. N'est-ce pas tout ce qu'i savoir ? »

« Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas si nerveux à l'idée de parler de lui, Loki. » Thor tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant et échoua totalement.

Il était difficile d'être rassuré quand, si Thor savait ce que Loki faisait vraiment... Eh bien, il n'aurait sûrement pas ce sourire s'il savait que son frère avait le reçu pour un fouet dans son portefeuille. Thor avait accepté l'homosexualité de Loki quelques mois plus tôt. Comment Loki pourrait-il lui jeter cela à la figure maintenant ?

Il ne pouvait pas.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui, Loki ? Te fait-il du mal ? » Thor s'était soudainement penché par-dessus la table, l'air mortellement sérieux.

« Quoi ? Non ! Rien de tout — », bien sûr, c'est à ce moment que Miss Foster arriva avec leurs boissons.

Thor, un peu rassuré, flirta avec la jeune fille tout en lui passant commande d'un énorme cheeseburger avec supplément fromage, ainsi qu'un milk-shake aux fraises à haute teneur en sucre. Au prix d'un gros effort, Loki réussit à ne pas grimacer.

Puis la jeune fille se tourna vers lui, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore consulté le menu. Les mots « pain perdu » lui échappèrent avant qu'il ait pu réfléchir. Thor lui jeta un regard amusé, mais il l'ignora et continua comme s'il commandait toujours un petit déjeuner à 11h30. Ce n'était pas si étrange. « Et je voudrais également une tasse de café ».

Elle sourit et hocha la tête, les laissant à leur conversation. Elle avait l'air heureuse, pensant manifestement que Loki l'avait aidée quelque peu, même si tout venait de Thor, qui l'avait enfin vue comme une femme et non plus comme la petite fille d'à côté. Eh bien. Il pourrait leur demander de donner son nom à leur premier-né.

Il y eut un silence appréciable le temps que Thor regarde la jeune fille s'éloigner et qu'il semble tomber dans un rêve éveillé. Enfin, il revint à Loki. « Du pain perdu, mon frère ? Pour le déjeuner ? » Il avait l'air amusé. « Et du café ? »

« Tu veux vraiment discuter de mes choix en matière de nourriture ? » Expliquer son erreur était un plan encore pire que d'avouer qu'il sortait avec Anthony. « Je pensais que j'étais ici pour subir un interrogatoire en règle sur mes fréquentations ? »

Thor réfléchit une seconde avant de hocher la tête. « Très bien, s'il n'est pas violent avec toi, alors pourquoi est-ce un tel secret ? »

Loki poussa un soupir. Avec Thor, si c'était possible, l'honnêteté avait toujours était la meilleure option. « C'est l'un de mes professeurs. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non il n'a pas modifié ma note en échange, ou menacé de me recaler si je ne couchais pas avec lui. »

Thor se tut quelques minutes, digérant l'information. L'expression de son visage était curieusement vide, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose de totalement différent et avait des problèmes à assimiler la vérité. « C'est tout ? »

Loki poussa un soupir, et pas seulement de frustration. « Oui, c'est tout. Tu t'attendais à quoi, un trafiquant de drogue dans un gang de motards qui battrait le pauvre petit Loki pour s'amuser ? »

Pour ce qui était peut-être la première fois, Thor ne soutint pas son regard. « Je l'avoue, j'étais inquiet à l'idée que cela puisse être quelque chose comme ça. La façon dont en parlait Mère m'a fait penser que Père le verrait d'un mauvais œil, alors j'ai pensé aux genres d'hommes que Père risquerait de désapprouver.

« Tu veux dire, autres que « ceux avec un pénis » ? Il ne sera jamais heureux que je fréquente des hommes, Thor. » Loki leva les yeux au ciel et but la moitié de son thé en une seule gorgée, pas même gêné par cette fichue paille. Il avait besoin de plus de caféine pour affronter ça. Où était son café ?

Thor fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Père peut avoir du mal à te comprendre, Loki, mais il ne désapprouvera jamais ta sexualité. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Seigneur, Thor était un vrai crétin, parfois. « Non, en effet. Et c'est aussi ce que pensaient tous les pères qui envoyaient leurs fils à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour homosexualité. »

« C'était il y a longtemps, Loki ! Avant même notre naissance. » Thor tendit la main et saisit celle de Loki. C'était étrange, même pour un être aussi tactile que Thor. Il savait que Loki n'aimait pas beaucoup être touché. « Père t'aime, Loki. Et il t'acceptera pour ce que tu es. Maintenant, parle-moi de ce professeur. »

Diplomatiquement, Loki décida que parler de son professeur était un meilleur plan que de parler davantage d'Odin. En outre, Loki aimait parler de son professeur. « Il enseigne la physique avancée à l'Université. »

Ce fut, bien sûr, à ce moment que Jane revint avec son plateau, et bien sûr, elle avait entendu au moins certains détails de la conversation. « Vous voulez parler du Docteur Stark ? »

« Il ne se fait pas vraiment appeler Docteur, mais oui. » Loki essaya ne pas la regarder.

« Oui, mon amie Darcy l'appelle Stark le Requin*. Elle dit que c'est impossible de suivre ses cours, à moins que vous ne connaissiez déjà la physique avant de commencer. » Jane posa son pain perdu en face de lui. Il ne supportait pas favorablement la comparaison avec la cuisine d'Anthony.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est la raison pour laquelle il enseigne la physique _avancée_. »

Jane se mit à rire, surprenant Loki. « Je pensais bien que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Darcy veut faire Science-Po de toute façon, elle n'envisage pas exactement de devenir spécialiste en astrophysique. Elle n'a pris physique que par obligation. » Elle déposa le futur AVC de Thor sur une assiette en face de lui, et — en fille intelligente — elle posa, sans aucune subtilité, un papier avec son numéro de téléphone, juste en face de lui.

« Peut-être trouverez-vous ses cours plus instructifs, alors, Jane », dit Thor, étonnamment doucement pour une fois, avant de rougir. Mais ensuite il hocha la tête dans sa direction et saisit le papier sur la table, le glissant dans sa poche.

Elle hocha sagement la tête. « Je le crois. Il est un genre de super génie, vous savez. Avant, il possédait la plus grosse manufacture d'armes du pays. »

« Je ne lui en parlerais pas si j'étais vous », intervint rapidement Loki, pensant à la gêne de son professeur lors de la discussion sur son passé. « Il n'aime pas en parler. »

Il y eut un silence. Jane regarda Loki pendant un moment et hocha la tête. « Merci. Encore une fois. Je vous le revaudrais. Les deux. » Elle s'éloigna, balançant des hanches pour le bénéfice de Thor.

Revenant vers lui, Thor demanda, « Deux ? », avant de se fourrer du cheeseburger plein la figure.

Quand il fut certain que la jeune fille était hors de portée de voix, il leva les yeux au ciel et répondit : « sa façon de me remercier pour t'avoir fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas cinq ans. C'est une fille charmante, tu devrais l'appeler. »

Thor gloussa autour de son cheeseburger, et quand il eut avalé, il sourit à Loki. « Tu te rappelles quand tu étais jaloux de mes rendez-vous ? »

« Absolument pas. » Loki coupa un morceau de son pain perdu et le porta à sa bouche. Ce n'était pas la cuisine du professeur, mais ce n'était pas mauvais. Et cela rappela à Loki son délicieux petit déjeuner après la fessée. Son esprit s'attarda sur des images de lui nourrissant Anthony et caressant ses beaux cheveux couleur chocolat. Il se rappela alors qu'avoir la gaule en plein déjeuner n'était pas un comportement approprié dans un restaurant.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Thor qui le dévisageait. « À quoi penses-tu, mon frère? »

« À rien, » répondit beaucoup trop rapidement Loki. Alors, pour faire diversion, il chercha les problèmes. « Alors tu n'es pas furieux que je fréquente Anthony. »

Thor se mit à rire. « Selon la peti — Jane, c'est un génie qui n'a aucune pitié pour les faibles ou les imbéciles. Je dirais que vous êtes peut-être faits l'un pour l'autre, mon frère. »

Loki sourit. Faits l'un pour l'autre. De plus en plus, il espérait que cela puisse être vrai.

XxX

Le week-end passa bien trop lentement, mais c'était probablement parce que Loki avait des choses à faire dans la vraie vie, des choses n'impliquant pas que son beau professeur soit à genoux devant lui. Il appela les deux soirs, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, et que son professeur pourvoyait à ses besoins. Anthony était sans aucun doute le genre d'homme qui oubliait de manger et de dormir, si on ne lui rappelait pas de le faire.

Il semblait pourtant d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse le dimanche soir. Il assura à Loki qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait dormi et mangé et fini tout ce qu'il voulait faire avant de revenir en cours le lendemain. Il resta positivement sans voix lorsque Loki lui ordonna de se branler jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Loki n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au sexe par téléphone avant, mais il aimait la possibilité d'avoir son professeur chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Sa belle voix, son empressement à plaire et ses gémissements d'extase étaient le genre de choses qui réchauffaient Loki pendant la nuit, malgré le froid de novembre.

Il avait hâte d'être en cours.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'il fit fut de s'assurer que Natasha puisse rentrer chez elle avec un autre que lui. Il ne chercha pas à inventer d'excuse, et elle n'en demanda pas. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle lui dit juste que ce serait l'occasion pour Clint de se conduire comme un bon garçon, en venant la chercher à l'heure. Loki se demanda s'il devait lui demander des conseils pour être un meilleur dom. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si elle était dans ce genre de relation, mais sa façon d'agir l'amenait à le penser.

Après avoir discuté avec elle, il termina ce qu'il avait à faire pour l'école. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller en cours, il pouvait à peine contenir son excitation.

Natasha haussa un sourcil devant la pile de papiers dans son cahier. « Le temps est venu de supplier pour ton A ? », demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

« Pas du tout. J'ai rattrapé mon retard », dit-il, affectant la nonchalance. « J'ai mérité mon A, et je n'oublie plus aucun devoir. »

Elle en resta bouche bée. « Je pensais que le plan était — »

« Je sais quel _était_ le plan, Natasha. Les choses ont changé. » Il tentait de garder un ton neutre, mais connaissant Natasha, et sachant comme elle le connaissait, elle savait probablement que quelque chose se passait.

Prouvant une fois de plus pourquoi elle était sa meilleure amie, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. « D'accord ».

Loki prévoyait un cours difficile. Il allait devoir s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe et regarder son professeur de loin, tandis que chaque élève doté d'une libido lui ferait du gringue. Anthony lèverait les yeux au ciel, serait aussi ennuyé que d'habitude et reviendrait à la physique avec un peu d'agacement dans la voix. Loki détestait quand ils mettaient son Anthony en colère.

Cela ne se passa pas du tout comme l'avait prévu Loki.

Anthony arborait un grand sourire quand ils entrèrent dans la classe. « Mademoiselle Romanova, M. Burison. »

« M. Stark », répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Loki était perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui rendait Anthony si heureux ?

« Tu ne rends pas tes devoirs ? », demanda Natasha dans un murmure.

Loki sourit. « Oh, après le cours, je pense. »

« Connard. Tu ne vas rien me dire, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Nope ». Il s'assit et laissa tomber son livre sur la table. « Peut-être dans quelques semaines ? »

Elle s'assit et le dévisagea. « Il y aura toujours quelque chose à dire dans quelques semaines, Loki ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« Aussi sûr qu'on puisse l'être, Natasha. » Il se consacra à son professeur dès que le cours commença et ignora le sourire narquois de son amie.

Le cours lui donna une bel aperçu de l'état d'esprit d'Anthony. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer dans sa tête, il semblait... heureux. C'était sans doute égoïste, mais Loki espérait en être la cause.

À peine cinq minutes après le début du cours, il redevenait le maître du sarcasme que Loki avait vu vendredi au restaurant.

« Oui, M. Jones, c'est exactement comme ça que nous traiterions ce problème... si nous étions toujours au lycée. Heureusement, la plupart d'entre nous est à l'université maintenant, donc nous savons que le monde n'est pas aussi simple qu'a plus b égal c. » Il retourna le tableau pour écrire l'énoncé d'un problème, et Loki saisit un éclair de malaise sur son visage. C'était l'expression douloureuse de _son professeur_, pourtant. L'expression douloureuse qui disait que peut-être il devrait s'asseoir avant que son érection ne commence à se voir sous son costume, pas celle qui disait qu'il se sentait mal et était désireux que le cours se termine.

Loki pensa au plug qu'il avait ordonné à Anthony de porter en classe.

_Il le portait._

Tout à coup, son professeur n'était plus le seul à se battre contre une érection au beau milieu d'une salle de classe. Putain, mais c'était plus chaud que cela ne devrait être permis. Tout était comme ça, quand le professeur était impliqué. Loki dut batailler pour s'empêcher de se crisper, chaque fois que le professeur s'asseyait. Étant donné qu'il s'y attendait, il vit même un léger tressaillement, une ou deux fois.

Quand Anthony, très délibérément, établit un contact visuel avec lui, puis se pencha carrément contre le bord du bureau et se mit à respirer lourdement, tout ce que Loki réussit à faire fut de ne pas demander à Natasha d'aller tirer l'alarme incendie.

« Bon, des questions ne portant pas sur des choses que vous devriez déjà savoir, ou sur ce que je fais vendredi soir ? » Anthony n'avait pas cessé de sautiller jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Loki jeta un coup d'œil sur les étudiants, mais ils étaient tous occupés à travailler ou à ranger leurs affaires, étant donné que le cours finissait dans quelques minutes.

Loki appréciait qu'Anthony n'ait pas laissé sortir la classe plus tôt. C'était sans doute étrange, mais c'était comme si cela faisait partie de leur jeu. Anthony testait ses limites aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, en regardant Loki de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. Comme si Loki allait exiger qu'il change sa façon de faire son cours.

Une partie de Loki voulait poser une question minutieusement détaillée qui retiendrait la classe et qui énerverait tout le monde. En fin de compte, il n'était pas disposé à attendre aussi longtemps. Et il craignait que le professeur n'explose s'il s'y risquait.

« D'accord, je vous verrai mercredi. » Anthony leur adressa un large sourire. « N'oubliez pas pendant que vous faites vos devoirs : je ne vous juge pas personnellement quand vous vous trompez, je vous donne juste un F. »

La classe eut un éclat de rire collectif, plus ou moins sincère, et commença à sortir.

Natasha se pencha. « Le concierge ne passe pas dans cette partie du bâtiment avant 3 heures. »

« Comment diable sais-tu tout ça, Natasha ? » Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis depuis des années, Loki se demandait parfois s'il ne sous-estimait pas à quel point Natasha était terrifiante.

Elle lui adressa un sourire plein de suffisance tout en ramassant ses livres. « Amuse-toi bien. Rendez-vous demain, pour que tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne sais déjà pas tout à ce sujet. »

Il commença à hocher la tête en réponse, puis s'arrêta. « Je ne suis pas la seule personne concernée, Natasha. Je vais lui demander. »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où Loki Burison deviendrait la chienne de quelqu'un », dit-elle lentement, essayant de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Il lui renvoya son propre sourire suffisant. « Comme tu dis, ma chère. »

« Oh mon Dieu, Loki, tu es vraiment sa chienne ? Nous en parlons maintenant. Prend-il soin de toi, après *? » Loki eut un regard vide, et cela l'énerva. Elle commença à se lever, en disant, « ce fils de pute, je vais- »

« Natasha, attends. » Loki posa une main sur son bras. « Je pense que tu as mal compris. Mais nous parlerons de « soin » demain, d'accord ? » Il tentait de faire passer davantage de curiosité que d'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais l'inquiétude lui tordait soudainement l'estomac. Aftercare ? S'y était-il mal pris, et Anthony l'avait-il juste laissé faire ? Anthony en était capable, il en était sûr.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, puis hocha la tête et saisit son sac. « Je te le promets, Loki. S'il te fait du mal, je l'achève. » Sa voix était un peu plus forte que Loki l'aurait voulue, et il tressaillit quand il entendit la façon dont elle retentit dans une classe presque vide.

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, mademoiselle Romanova, mais je vous comprends, et je me souviendrai de votre avertissement. » La voix d'Anthony résonna tout aussi fort dans la salle et Loki réalisa que, à part eux trois, la salle était complètement vide.

Merde. Loki tenta de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre qu'il avait discuté de ces choses avec Natacha. « Professeur_-_ »

« Loki, si vous voulez bien ? » Le professeur était tout à coup _son professeur_ et attendait son autorisation. Oh Seigneur. Tout le sang contenu dans son corps se précipita à son entrejambe, et la tension devint écrasante.

« Comme vous voulez, _professeur_ », dit Loki en hochant la tête.

Anthony sourit timidement à Natasha. Sa voix avait achevé la transition entre le professeur de physique trop sûr de lui et _le professeur_ de Loki, mais il semblait avoir moins de difficultés à regarder Natasha dans les yeux qu'il n'en avait avec Loki. « Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Loki, en aucune façon, à moins qu'il ne me le demande. Je suis bien familiarisé avec le concept d'aftercare, et s'il en a besoin pour une raison ou une autre, je serais heureux de le lui apporter. Nous pouvons discuter de mes connaissances sur le sujet plus tard, si vous le désirez. »

Natasha haussa un sourcil et regarda Loki avec une expression tout à fait différente sur le visage. « Tu sais, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait besoin de me dire quoi que ce soit, tout à coup. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Et nous discuterons d'aftercare. Et des choses que tu dois savoir si tu veux bien t'occuper de ton petit professeur. »

Elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta pour sourire au professeur. « Désolée d'avoir sauté à une mauvaise conclusion, professeur Stark. Je suis sûre que vous prenez bien soin de Loki. » Le professeur rougit sous le léger compliment et le cœur de Loki faillit jaillir hors de sa poitrine. Natasha l'aiderait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas immédiatement tourné vers elle pour lui demander comment être un dom ?

« Je fais de mon mieux, Mademoiselle Romanova. S'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il sait qu'il a juste à me le faire savoir. » Il se mordit la lèvre, et l'expression inquiète traversa brièvement son visage avant qu'il ne lève les yeux vers Loki et semble revenir au présent.

Un jour, pensa Loki, il allait passer un contrat avec Natasha pour qu'elle commette un meurtre pour lui. Il avait juste à savoir qui était la cible.

Natasha semblait avoir également noté cette expression et lança à Loki un regard préoccupé. Il hocha la tête, reconnaissant ainsi qu'il était conscient du problème. Elle sourit et alors qu'elle marchait vers la porte, déclara, « je t'ai dit il y a des siècles que ce serait ton truc. Apparemment tu avais juste besoin d'un professeur. Maintenant, je vais voir si ma cervelle d'oiseau m'attend là où je lui ai dit d'être. » Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Loki et son professeur seuls.

Anthony regarda Loki d'un air interrogateur, et Loki haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'elle et son petit ami en sont. Elle a déjà eu de grandes envolées lyriques sur le caractère relaxant d'une bonne fessée. Jusqu'ici, je pensais qu'elle plaisantait. »

Anthony eut un petit sourire et tourna son regard vers le sol. Il se lécha les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme en proie à un conflit intérieur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, _Professeur ?_ » Loki se dirigea vers l'avant de la classe, disposant ses livres et ses papiers sur la table la plus près du bureau. « Je vous en prie, faites. »

Sa voix n'était rien qu'un faible murmure. « J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur. »

« Vraiment, _professeur_ ? » Loki baissa la voix. « Que cela peut-il bien être ? »

« C'est euh... une surprise. » Il se mordit la lèvre et son expression hésitait entre la suffisance effrontée et son inquiétude habituelle.

Loki réfléchit un instant. Comment régler le problème sans l'évoquer frontalement ? S'il le faisait, le professeur penserait qu'il était mécontent. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il sourit largement et se pencha vers Anthony. « Dites-moi,_ mon cher professeur_. J'adore quand vous me surprenez. »

Anthony lui retourna son sourire, la confiance grandissant dans ses yeux. « Cela serait mieux si je vous montrais, Monsieur. » Ses mains se portèrent aux boutons de sa veste.

« Faites-donc_, Professeur_. » Le sang dans l'entrejambe de Loki semblait bouillir. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'appuya contre la table derrière lui, puis fit signe au professeur de continuer.

Les yeux du professeur se fermèrent à moitié et il retira lentement sa veste avant de la suspendre au-dessus de son bureau. Il continua avec la cravate, et ensuite, oh-si-lentement, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Quand il atteignit le bord de son pantalon, il défit la ceinture, la retira avant de finir de déboutonner sa chemise.

Il s'inclina alors contre le bord du bureau. Quand il heurta ses fesses, il aspira sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et gémit. Ensuite, prenant une grande respiration, il s'occupa de défaire les boutons au niveau des poignets.

Quand il eut terminé, il fit lentement glisser sa chemise le long de son dos, gémissant comme si la peau en était particulièrement sensible.

Au moment où Anthony fut torse nu, Loki était prêt à exploser. Sa maîtrise de lui-même ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était de l'oublier. Ce qui l'aurait amené à pencher son professeur sur le bureau et le baiser jusqu'à épuisement. Non pas qu'il pourrait durer bien longtemps, après les trois heures de préliminaires que ce cours avait représenté, sans compter le strip-tease langoureux.

Le professeur regarda Loki à travers des yeux rendus flous par le désir et prit une inspiration tremblante. Puis il se retourna lentement et montra son dos à Loki. Il lui montra les deux rangées de piercings étincelants allant de sous son cou jusqu'au bas de son dos, lacées avec un ruban vert foncé.

« Je l'ai fait pour vous, Monsieur. J'ai... J'ai pensé que cela vous plairait. » La voix du professeur était nerveuse et pleine d'espoir, et sa tête à demi tournée pour essayer de voir la réaction de Loki.

Loki repensa à ses pathétiques attentes antérieures. Trois heures de cours, un strip-tease et maintenant ça... Il avait de la chance de ne pas avoir joui dans son pantalon comme un gamin. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour avancer, mais au final, le besoin de toucher prit le pas sur la sidération qu'il ressentait à l'idée que le professeur l'ait fait pour _lui_.

Il passa les doigts juste sous la peau un peu rougie autour des piercings, descendit doucement de haut en bas avant de remonter. Il était tenaillé par l'envie d'embrasser chaque piercing. Il se plaça de sorte que sa poitrine soit juste à un centimètre du dos d'Anthony et des magnifiques rubans verts entrecroisés et se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa langue soit juste sur l'oreille d'Anthony.

Puis, il murmura à l'oreille de son professeur des mots semblables à un murmure à peine formulé. « Pour moi, mon Anthony ? »

« Ou-Oui, Monsieur. Pour v-vous. » La voix d'Anthony était toujours tremblante, mais Loki soupçonnait que l'origine du tremblement avait quelque peu changé.

« Vous êtes positivement déléctable comme ça, _mon cher professeur_. Cela me donne envie de vous allonger et d'embrasser chaque centimètre de votre dos. » Loki continua à chuchoter, sa respiration haletante contre l'oreille de son professeur. Son torse vint appuyer légèrement contre le dos du professeur, un mouvement qui suscita un douloureux mais euphorique gémissement. Puis il laissa ses mains plonger plus bas, dans le pantalon d'Anthony, vers l'endroit où il portait effectivement le plug, comme il le lui avait ordonné. « Dites-moi,_ Professeur_, qu'avez-vous ressenti ? À venir en cours avec le dos corseté à mes couleurs et ceci », il exerça une légère pression sur le plug, « vous préparant pour ma queue ? »

Anthony gémit lourdement, et il lui fallut un moment pour trouver les mots. Quand il parla enfin, ce fut dans un murmure âpre. « Parfait, Loki. C'était parfait. »

_Parfait_. Oui, c'était un bon mot pour ce qui se passait. Absolument parfait

« Êtes-vous prêt pour moi, _mon gentil professeur_ ? Voulez-vous que je vous prenne, là, tout de suite ? » Pour ponctuer ses paroles, Loki commença à jouer avec le plug, le sortant et le rentrant doucement.

« Oh putain, oui, Loki. » La tête d'Anthony vint se nicher contre l'épaule de Loki, et il leva les yeux vers lui. « S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi ici, plaqué sur mon bureau. » Ses magnifiques yeux expressifs plongèrent dans ceux de Loki. Loki n'était pas d'humeur à les faire baisser.

Il retira pantalon et sous-vêtements de son professeur d'un seul mouvement rapide, puis revint jouer avec le plug d'une main pendant qu'il baissait sa propre braguette de l'autre. La braguette descendue, il se souvint du préservatif, qu'il avait spécialement mis dans sa poche en prévision de ce qui pourrait se produire après le cours. Dieu merci, il y avait pensé. Sincèrement, il doutait qu'il aurait eu la patience d'attendre de revenir jusqu'à la maison du professeur, en particulier avec ce magnifique cul se tortillant juste en face de lui.

Loki baissa assez ses propres sous-vêtements pour enfiler le préservatif et laissa tomber l'emballage sur le bureau. « Sur le bureau, _Professeur_. Je veux que vous saisissiez le côté opposé du bureau à deux mains et que vous ne le lâchiez pour rien au monde. Compris ? »

« Oui, Loki. » Le professeur se pencha précautionneusement et saisit le bureau à deux mains. Loki s'assura que le ruban dans son dos n'était pas défait et s'attarda ensuite longuement devant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son bel Anthony, pantalon autour des chevilles, penché sur son propre bureau, les lignes entrecroisées de vert dans son dos le marquant comme le _professeur_ de Loki, et un plug toujours dans son cul magnifique. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Loki n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Doux Jésus, ce cul. Il était juste pour Loki. Pour une fois, il désira que le professeur lui permette de prendre une photo, pour son unique bénéfice. Cependant, c'était l'une des rares limites d'Anthony, et Loki ne ferait pas pression sur lui pour changer cela.

Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main et retira le plug, le lançant sur l'emballage du préservatif. Il se servit de deux doigts pour tester à quel point son professeur était bien préparé, recueillant une légère plainte, la protestation version Anthony, ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait exprimé par un « putain, mais allez-y », quand il retira ses doigts. « S'il vous plaît, Loki, baisez-moi. Maintenant, Monsieur ? »

Loki gloussa. « Comment pourrais-je dire non à une telle supplique ? »

Il appuya doucement sa queue contre le cul d'Anthony, passa les mains autour de ses hanches parfaites, tendit les jambes et poussa. Cette fois, ils gémirent à l'unisson. Loki pensa y aller fort et vite, une chose qui ravirait Anthony, il le savait, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire mal, avec tous ces petits trous dans son dos et le ruban qui les reliait. Même si l'effet était superbe, Loki était heureux que ce ne soit pas permanent. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'inquiéter de blesser Anthony à chaque fois. Pour le moment, Loki se contentait de longs et lents mouvements qui semblaient rendre fou Anthony. Il avait commencé à gémir et à se presser contre lui, essayant d'obliger Loki à aller plus vite.

Loki y réfléchit une seconde avant de lever la main posée sur la hanche d'Anthony et de lui asséner sur les fesses une claque bien sentie qui résonna dans la salle de classe vide. « Restez tranquille, _Professeur_. Je vous prendrai aussi vite ou lentement que je le voudrais. « Et vous allez aimer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ou-Oui, Loki. Oh Seigneur, Loki, je vous en prie. Pou- pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît ? » La magnifique voix de baryton se brisait littéralement et le cerveau de son professeur n'en était pas loin, si la façon dont il avait du mal à prononcer une phrase cohérente était une bonne indication.

« Plus vite, _mon petit professeur_ ? Plus fort ? Ou voulez-vous juste que je vous donne une autre fessée ? » Loki tenta de garder une voix calme, mais il était quasiment sûr que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Les plaintes du professeur se fondirent en un gémissement passionné, qu'il réussit difficilement à rompre pour supplier, « Oui, s'il vous plaît ! Tout cela ! Oui ! »

Loki était sur la corde raide, et il savait que, s'il n'était pas prudent, il allait venir avant son professeur. Ce n'était pas acceptable. S'il était censé diriger les choses, alors il allait s'assurer que chacun ici obtienne ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Enfoui dans son professeur, il abattit de nouveau la main. Ensuite, il tendit la main pour relever la tête du professeur par les cheveux.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce à quoi vous ressemblez, Anthony ? Penché sur votre propre bureau, prenant une bite dans le cul, comme dans les fantasmes de vos étudiants ? Suppliant pour en avoir plus ? » Loki poussa avec un peu plus de force, pour bien faire passer le message. « Savez-vous comme vous êtes parfait, sexy, et magnifique ? »

Anthony émit un bruit en guise de protestation, mais Loki l'interrompit avec une autre claque sur les fesses.

« Ne pensez même pas m'interrompre, _professeur_. Que cela signifie-t-il, si je dis que vous êtes sexy ? » Loki ponctua cela d'une autre gifle.

Anthony tenta de parler, mais il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

« Que cela signifie-t-il ? » Loki accéléra clairement le rythme, déterminé à obtenir une réponse ou un orgasme de son professeur.

« V-vous... vous pensez... », bégaya le professeur et Loki lui asséna une claque particulièrement cuisante.

« Essayez encore, _Professeur_. » Penché au-dessus de tout ce vert et or, Loki se servit de sa main, toujours dans les cheveux d'Anthony, pour lui tirer la tête de côté et mordiller le lobe de son oreille. « Dîtes-moi ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, mon Anthony. Dîtes-le. »

Anthony gémit bruyamment. « Monsieur ? Je suis... Je vais...» Ses yeux soutinrent le regard de Loki autant que le permettait l'angle difficile, et il se tut un instant. « Je suis sexy ? »

Loki gémit et tira plus fort sur les cheveux du professeur. « La créature la plus foutrement sexy jamais née, _mon gentil professeur_. Si foutrement beau et complètement mien. » Il laissa sa main droite s'abattre pour une claque plus brutale encore, sachant que si cela ne suffisait pas, il n'était tout simplement pas à la hauteur de la tâche.

Au milieu de son propre orgasme, cependant, il sentit Anthony se cambrer contre lui et l'entendit crier sa délivrance. Il se reposa un instant contre Anthony avant de se rappeler les piercings et s'inquiéta alors que la pression de son corps ne le fasse souffrir.

Anthony murmura en signe de protestation lorsque Loki se retira, ce qui le fit rire. « Anthony, vous n'êtes pas en cours pour dormir. Si vous n'êtes pas venu pour apprendre, vous pourriez aussi bien rentrer chez vous. » Il retira le préservatif, le ferma, avant de rajuster ses vêtements.

La pique fit rire Anthony qui se redressa lentement. Puis il soupira. « Il me semble avoir fait beaucoup de saletés, Monsieur. » Il semblait épuisé et plus le moins du monde excité.

Loki passa les bras autour de son amant et regarda le bureau et son ventre, où ils avaient en effet crée un certain désordre. Sortant son mouchoir de sa poche, il se pencha et murmura. « Pour une fois, je pense que nous allons nettoyer tout ça rapidement. Je ne dirai rien si vous faites la même chose. » Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il nettoya d'abord Anthony, puis le bureau maculé. Il leva les yeux pour voir qu'Anthony le fixait. « Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que, même épuisé comme vous l'êtes, vous tenez à faire ça vous-même ? »

Le professeur secoua la tête. « J'ai juste... personne n'a jamais... pour moi, avant. C'est tout. J'ai sali votre mouchoir. »

Loki s'était exercé pour ce regard particulier, il estima donc le faire bien. C'était le regard qui disait « _Je ne suis pas horrifié par ce que vous venez de dire_. » Il avait soupçonné que cela pourrait s'avérer important et putain, son intuition s'était déjà si souvent avérée juste. « Très bien, tout d'abord, _j'ai_ sali mon mouchoir. Deuxièmement... non. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas prétendre que tout est normal. » Le visage d'Anthony prit immédiatement une expression paniquée, mais Loki l'amena de nouveau à lui et l'embrassa pour conjurer tous ses doutes. Quand il se recula, il poursuivit, « Si vous voulez d'une relation avec moi, Anthony Stark, vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec le fait que ma mère a élevé un gentleman. Je vais faire les choses _pour_ vous, pas juste _à_ vous. »

Anthony déglutit, mais un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres malgré son inquiétude précédente. « Je pense être capable de vivre avec ça. »

Loki aida Anthony à remettre ses vêtements, effleura une fois encore la ligne de piercings dans son dos avant de lui remettre sa chemise. « Cela ne restera pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anthony secoua la tête. « Je vais sûrement les retirer bientôt. Ce n'est pas destiné à durer. »

« Et votre dos ? » Il essayait de ne pas avoir l'air d'une mère poule, mais se douta qu'il devait échouer lamentablement, surtout quand Anthony se mit à rire.

Il se tourna vers Loki, les yeux étincelants alors qu'il passait sa cravate autour du cou. « Ça va aller. Ce ne sont que de petits trous. »

« De petites plaies ouvertes tout le long de votre dos. Pour moi. » Loki se pencha et captura ses lèvres pour un long baiser. « Il faut me laisser venir et prendre soin d'elles. »

« Le docteur Loki va embrasser mes bobos et tout ira mieux ? » Anthony se pencha vers lui, sa tête sur la poitrine de Loki, affichant une telle confiance que Loki se sentait comme un putain de héros.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony et posa l'autre sur son cul. « Le docteur Loki va saisir chaque opportunité d'embrasser chaque partie de vous, _Professeur_. Il a réalisé qu'il aimait ça. »

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Anthony laissant Loki l'enlacer. Loki ressentait ce qui avait manqué à tout ses relations antérieures, mais il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à mettre un nom sur cette sensation. C'était chaud, agréable et joyeux. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

Cependant, inévitablement, ils finirent par se reculer. Loki se pencha et embrassa Anthony sur la joue. « Si nous ne bougeons pas, nous allons nous endormir debout. »

Anthony sourit et bâilla. « Cela m'irait très bien. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Loki attrapa la veste d'Anthony et l'aida à la passer. « Mes cours finissent tôt demain. Je peux venir et vous aider à les enlever. »

« Cette offre inclut-elle le baiser susmentionné ? », flirta Anthony.

Loki se pencha et effleura doucement les lèvres d'Anthony des siennes. « Je crois que vous pouvez raisonnablement penser que toute offre que je vous fais implique de finir par vous embrasser. » Il se retourna et saisit les papiers qu'il avait apportés pour Anthony. Il les lui remit. « Mes devoirs et quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais que vous lisiez. Vous me ferez savoir si je fais mal les choses, d'accord ? »

Anthony regarda le haut de la page et hocha la tête. « Il me semble peu probable que cela se produise, mais je le ferai s'il le faut. Je, euh, je rentre à quatre heures demain. Je peux préparer le dîner si vous le voulez, Loki. »

« C'est à mon tour », répliqua Loki. « Vous avez cuisiné pour moi. Demain, c'est à moi, Anthony. J'apporterai le dîner. »

Cela le fit rougir. « Il n'y a pas vraiment de tours, Monsieur. »

« Je sais. » Il caressa doucement la joue d'Anthony. « Mais j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas seulement là parce que vous faites ce que je vous dis. C'est sexy en diable, mais je ne vous résume pas à ce seul trait de caractère. »

« Merci », répondit tranquillement Anthony avant de venir lui voler un autre baiser avant qu'ils ne se séparèrent pour la nuit.

Ce n'est que plus tard, alors qu'il était à mi-chemin de chez lui, que Loki réalisa la pleine signification de ceci. Pas de « Monsieur » ou de « Loki », juste « Merci. » Il n'était pas question de domination ou de soumission. Anthony se montrait juste reconnaissant. Loki n'avait jamais trouvé autant de sens à un si petit mot.

* * *

* Stark the Shark en VO

* aftercare : c'est la période qui suit le « jeu » en bdsm. Un moment de calme où le dominant prend soin de son soumis (et/ou l'inverse), l'aide à revenir progressivement à la « vraie vie » en lui parlant, le câlinant...


End file.
